Glee Project at WMHS
by ForeverLivebymusic
Summary: Damian is new at WMHS. A girl saves him from slushed. Does he have feelings for her? Most importanly can the Glee club help him win her heart? Up's and Downs of thier realtionship  A Damian McGinty Story
1. Chapter 1

Glee Project in WMHS

Disclaimer: I do not own glee just the original character in the Story.

Damian is walking the halls of McKinley. He has gotten his schedule and now is lost looking for Spanish 1. I see a list that says Join the Glee Club. _Why not_? I write my name. 3 Minutes later 12 people trap me in a semi circle form. _What are they holding in their hands?_ I think.

"Hey Newbie. If you haven't figured it out we are the Hockey jocks. And these things in our hand are slushes. What are they for? We are going to throw them at you in 5 seconds." When the jockey reached '4' a voice yelled 'stop'. I prayed it was a teacher. I see the hockey jocks turn their head to see who had disturbed them from throwing Shushes at me, the newbie.

"Hey, If your lookin for Brad his in class, if not go away we're busy. Newbie over here will get his first 12 slushes. "One of the Hockey jocks replied to her. They turned to face me. "I'm not looking Brad. I'm here to stop you from throwing Slushies at him." As she spoke she entered the semi-circle and stood in front of him. She had black wavy hair up to her shoulders. She has skinny jeans with a Gray shirt with a peace sigh on it. She is about an inch short then me, and has glasses.

"Why do you care bout this Loser he even sighed up for Loser squad. He _**has**_ to get shushed. That it works." The jock told her. "Well, His is my friend so beat it!" The girl said with that the hockey jocks grumbled and left. The girl turns to me. "Are you lost or something?" She says. I just nod. She looks at the list for Glee signups. She writes what I think is her name and turns to me. "You're Damian right?" She says. "Ya I'm Damian." I said as I stuck my hand out. She takes my hand and shakes it. "You're from Ireland?" She asks me? "Yes." I remove my hand from hers. Am I supposed to feel nervosa around her? "What's your homeroom?" She asks me. I hand her my schedule. "Okay…Um… Spanish class is over here." She said handing me, my schedule back. I follow her down the hall and made a left. We reached my class. She looked at me and smiles "Tell Mr. Shue that you had an encounter with the hockey jocks and they would leave you be until a teacher came to stop them. Okay? See you around." With that she left. I let out a sigh think _why didn't I ask her for a name, most importantly why can't I think around her .Oh well_ I open the door and enter the class.

**Sorry this chapter is short but I promise I will update longer chapters weekly if I can. If I get 3 reviews I will keep writing. Next chapter Damian meets Glee project cast! ~ForeverlivebyMusic**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee/ Glee project, only original character. Or Ke$ha's Kiss n Tell or lean on me by Bill Withers

* * *

><p>Damian told the teacher what the girl told him to say. Damian introduced himself to the class. He takes a sit between two people. The guy on his right is a tall person with nerdy glasses. While there is a black haired girl with blue eyes on his left. The boy on his right began to talk to Damian. "Hey, I'm Cameron Mitchell." "I'm Damian McGrinty." Damian told him about the girl in the hallway. "Wow, tough luck. I know who you are talking about I just don't know her name. You said she sighed up for Glee club well we will see her again on Thursday." Cameron said. The girl on Damian's left began to talk. "Hi I'm Lindsay. By the way the girl that you are talking about sounds like Brads girlfriend. She always tries to prevent the hockey jocks from shushing other people, but then you said she wrote her name on the glee club list I doubt it's her." Just as Lindsay said that, the bell rung. Both Damian and Cameron had the next two classes and lunch together. They were like 'long-lost Irish brothers' by lunchtime.<p>

The hockey jocks just stared at Damian went they got outside. Then He saw _**her**_. "Cameron, there she is!" Damian said and pointed her way. She looks up, smiles and waves at Damian. Damian waves back. A blond boy leans in and whispers in her ear. She looks at the boy across from her tells him something and walks away. Damian looked away from the girl, wondering what happened. "Damian? Hello, you there?" Cameron asks and follows Damian's gaze. Cameron just smiles and shakes his head. His friend is in love with a girl, and he doesn't know her name. Hannah and Matheus join the table, soon followed by Lindsay, Marissa, Samuel, and Alex. "Damian!" Cameron says. Damian snaps out of his train of thought. "Damian this is Hannah, Matheus, Marissa, Samuel, Alex, and you already met Lindsay, McKyleigh and Emily are out sick today. These are also members of Glee club." Cameron said. Damian said Hi. Everyone dove into conversation. Soon the day was over and Damian had 11 new friends.

There was a note on the door where Glee club was held. The note said that today's Glee Club meeting was held in the auditorium. The teens were there when _**she**_ came on stage. "Please sit down and listen!" She was speaking into the mic. "We're supposed to use the stage today for our group number!" Rachel said. Finn just stood there nodding. Damian could tell that both girls were losing their patience's. "Everyone sit down please, for your own safety." She said. "Look Lola I don't care what reason you have but this is or stag-" Rachel began to say but _**Lola**_ cut her off. " Fine you can stand here, but I must warn you the Hockey team is coming and probably with slushes so unless you want to get slushied go sit you butt on the chair down there and sit quietly until they leave, so go sit!" Lola spoke but loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone dove for the sits. Damian and Cameron sat in the 4th row in the middle. Mr. Shue was nowhere to be found. The auditorium doors opened and Lola began to talk.

"Hey guys sit at the last 25 rows please." Lola said into the mic with the voice she used when she was about to lose her temper. Ugh Rachel Berry she thinks I only care about my Rep. BS I can care less about my rep. The only reason I'm with Brad is because I can help prevent slushes being throw on people. I will help them even after this is over. Once they sat down Brad began to talk. "So babe what's wrong. Are you going to sing me or something?'' Damian felt anger rush threw his veins. Lola just smiled and said "Listen to every word, oh and don't call me babe." Lola turned on the music, and began singing

Listen to yourself you're a hot mess  
>St-st sutter through your words breaking a sweat<br>What's it gonna take to confess  
>What we both know<p>

Yeah I was outta town last weekend  
>You were feeling like a pimp around your lame friends<br>Now your little party's gonna end  
>So here we go<p>

Woah, you got a secret  
>Woah, you couldn't keep it<br>Woah, somebody leaked it  
>And now some sh*ts about to go down<p>

I never thought that you would be the one  
>Acting like a slut when I was gone<br>Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
>Kiss and tell<p>

You really should have kept it in your pants  
>I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends<br>Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
>Kiss and tell<p>

You're looking like a tool and not a baller  
>acting like a chick why bother<br>I can find someone way hotter  
>With a bigger, wow well<p>

Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up  
>You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut<br>I'm so sick of it I've had enough  
>I hope you cry<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/k/kesha/kiss_n_ ]  
>Woah, you got a secret<br>Woah, you couldn't keep it  
>Woah, somebody leaked it<br>And now some sh*ts about to go down

I never thought that you would be the one  
>Acting like a slut when I was gone<br>Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
>Kiss and tell<p>

You really should have kept it in your pants  
>I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends<br>Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
>Kiss and tell<p>

(Kiss n tell)  
>(Kiss n tell)<br>(Kiss n tell)  
>(Kiss n tell)<p>

(Kiss n tell)  
>(Kiss n tell)<br>(Kiss n tell)

Damian was lost for words. She was an amazing singer. For some reason Damian felt the urge to clap but then remembered what she said. Cameron leaned in and said "Dude your crush can sing really well. Nice pick." Damian just nodded. Not saying he doesn't have a crush on her but that would be lying to Cameron and himself. Damian liked her song and its meaning. It means she was single again and he could win her heart now. A male voice came from behind. "Wh-what are you t-talking about Lola?" Brad asked. Lola's smile faded now. "You don't listen do you? I know Brad, and we are threw! I can't leave you alone for a simple weekend! All of your friends told me! Even Bryan did! I finally believed it when Bryan old me cuz Bryan can't lie!" Lola said/yelled. She didn't even use the Mic. Boy she's mad. Damian hears Brads voice again.

Brad stands up. "You are going to pay. You and that boy you helped today. You both will get slushied like never before. I swear when we are done with you, you will crawl back to me! Just wait!" Lola was shocked. _How dare he bring Damian into this? This is a fight between you and me! _ Appeartanly Lola said that out loud. "Because, I want him to hate you for causing this to him. Oh and you will be slushied by both the hockey team and wait for it… The football team!" Just then Amizo and Karofsky entered the Auditorium. "It's true, slushes began tomorrow." Karofsky said. Brad added "You will be Slushied at _**least **_5 times a day. See you then!" With that they left. Lola sat down at the end of the stage and looked down. Lola heard Rachel yelling at Finn, Puck, and Mike. "What The Hell guys! Why didn't you tell us?" Before they could answer Lola did for them. "They didn't know. I know this cuz of the confused looks on their faces, when brad said that. NOW CHILL RACHEL!" Lola yelled at her. Lola hear an 'I'm sorry' then saw someone step into view. Damian. _ He probably hates me already since he heard it all_. Damn it. Lola was going to cry if he said those words to her. Lola looked down at the floor. Damian sat right next to me. Lola braced herself for those words of hated but they never came. Lola looked at Damian and into his blue eyes. Lola doesn't see hate in them.

Damian is about to talk when Lola begins "Just say it Damian. Just say that you never want to see me again that you hate me. Just say it." A tear drop runs down her cheek. Damian sits closer and wipes the tear with his finger. _She's crying. She didn't cry when she broke up with him. What does that mean?_ "I don't hate you. I don't mind. You tried your best. But even if they left me out I would still take most of the Slushy hits for you. I. Don't. Hate. You." Damian said and took her hand. It felt right to do that. She blushed. Damian absent-mindly lean closer to Lola. Lola did the same. Inches away from each other lips they hear someone clear their throat. Both of them pull away and blushed, but still held hands. Lola sees Finn in front of her and Rachel 5 steps away. "Can I help you Finn? Oh what you guys need the stage I'll get off." Her let go of Damians hand. Her hand went cold. Lola saw Damian smile at her. _I swear I could melt right there and there_. She turns back to Finn who began to talk again. "No, Its not about that me and the club were think maybe you'd like to join us." Damian sat straighter and listens for her answer. "Sure why not. It sounds fun. But I'm not held responsible if I break someone's nose or something while dancing." Finn laughs and so does Damian. _Okay I don't have to worry about her thinking I can't dance._ Damian thinks. Damian moves closer to Lola and Finn. "Excuse me but can I try out for Glee Club?" Damian says. Rachel comes up and says "Sure just head on up the stage." Lola went to go sit in the 4th row in the middle. Soon a tall boy with nerdy glass sits next to Lola. "I'm Cameron Mitchell. I'm friends with Damian." He says. "I'm Lola. Nice to meet you Cameron." Lola says. Lola turn towards the stage see Damian walking towards the Mic. Cameron lean in and says "So is he the reason you broke up with Brad? Or is he part of the reason?" Lola looks at him and felt her cheeks redden. "I don't kno-" Lola began but Cameron interrupted her. "I saw you guys on stage." Cameron says. "Ugh Fine. He mostly the reason okay. But I doubt that he like me back. Happy now?" Lola said. Cameron had a smile on his face and he says "Ecstatic." With that we both look towards the stage. The Music plays and I know this song. It is one of my favorites.

Sometimes in our lives  
>We all have pain<br>We all have sorrow  
>But if we are wise<br>We know that there's always tomorrow

Lean on me, when you're not strong  
>And I'll be your friend<br>I'll help you carry on  
>For it won't be long<br>'Til I'm gonna need  
>Somebody to lean on<p>

Please swallow your pride  
>If I have things you need to borrow<br>For no one can fill those of your needs  
>That you won't let show<p>

You just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
>We all need somebody to lean on<br>I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
>We all need somebody to lean on.<p>

Damian looks at the crowd. See looks at Lola who is shocked and smiling at him. Both she and Cameron start clapping. Soon the hold group started clapping. Mr. Shue finally appears. "Welcome to Glee club Damian." Mr. Shue says. Rachel stands up and says "Mr. Shue while you were gone a new member joined the club." Mr. Shue scans the Club and stops at Lola. "Hello Lola nice to see that you joined us. Okay. Ready for the group number guys?" Every New Directions member goes on stage, except for Lola and Damian. Damian sat next to Lola. "You're a really great singer Damian." Lola said to him. Damian looks at her and says "you are too. So why did you join?" Damian asks. Lola smiles at him and says "I wanted something different y'know? I was tired of hearing stories bout Brad and his late night hook-ups. But I wasn't mad. Cuz I know he's not the one. Plus I like someone more then I like Brad, which is fairly easy since I hate him. But this guy I can tell he's different. Maybe one day we might be more than friends." Lola said. _Why the hell did I say that? Oh no. please tell me he doesn't know._ Lola thinks. Damian smiles and thinks _do I have a shot .Can I win her heart I hope so. Maybe New Directions can help me?_

* * *

><p>Hey. I hoping I can make at<em><strong> least <strong>_10 chapters. So please review. Next homework assignment is Duets. So who is paired up with whom? Remember both character from season 2 Glee and Season 1 Glee project are there except Bryce, Ellis, McKyleigh, and Emily ~ForeverLivebyMusic


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the glee project … A girl can dream right? But I do own Original Charters in the story like Lola. .com/san-remo-contemporary-leather-sofa/ (the sofa that she has is the white one with orange pillows) A/N 2: _Lola singing, _**Damian singing, **_**Both singing**_ _

_**Lola Pov**_

Its Monday and I'm sitting next to Damian for Glee club. Mr. Shue told us that this week's homework assignment is duets. We get to choose our partners. Mr. Shue was at the board writing down partners as people said them. Rachel and Finn (Of course). Mike and Tina. Mercedes and Sam. Lauran and Puck. Artie and Quinn. Santana and Brittany. Kurt and Alex. Samuel and Marissa. Hannah and Cameron. Damian and Lola. Lindsay and Matheus. Wait a second go up one. Okay am I seeing things let me read again. It says _Damian and Lola._ OK. How will I make it? I mean sure I've only know him for a week but his in my History, Math, and Geography class. I got to know him better. I snap out of my thoughts when I hear him talking to me. "Lola, what song should we do for the duets?" Damian asks me Okay let me think. "Um… I have no idea actually. What do you think we should sing? " I said. "Are you free tonight?" Damian asks. I think let's see. It's Monday so no. "Yeah I think so. How come?" I ask. "Maybe we can think of Idea together." Damian says with a smile. I can't help but smile. "Yeah I'd like that. So, my place or your place?" I ask. "Can we practice at your place? My mum thinks if I bring a girl home we are dating, and that can get embarrassing." Damian says. I smile. "Sure." I said. With that said the bell rung. I was on my way to my locker to drop off my books when I see _them_. Damn I'm on my last pair of clothes. I close my locker and run. As far as I know Damian hasn't been brought into this. Jocks are coming from father down the hall and behind me. I take the right. I bump into Damian. "I'm sorry. But the Jo-"

"Well, Well, Well. You tried to run Lola but we found you. Oh look you're with _**him**_. Splendid we've been looking for him. We'll get him tomorrow today Brad's orders were only hit you so," I closed my eyes. I waited for them to hit me. But they never did. I open my eyes to see Damian in front of me. The jocks ran. Damian turns around his face is covered in blue and red ice. "Why did you do that? You didn't have to do that." I said. Damian wipes slushy from his eye lids and looks at me. "Yes I did need to do that. You are on your last set of clothes. Plus I can't stand around and let you get Slushied. Remember what I told you on stage?" I nodded he said even if they left him out he still would get hit for me. "Come on. We got to clean that off you." I said. I took his hand and we went to the girls' restroom. Damian stops outside the door. "What's wrong?" I said. "This is the g-girls rr-estroom." Damian said. "Damian no one is in school. Plus you are freezing. Please for me?" I said. Damian sighs and enters. We go to the sink. I silently thank the janitor for leaving a chair in the restroom. I have Damian sit in it. I rinse out his hair. "Ok. Hand me your shirt. I need to wash before it stains. Damian hands me his shirt. I can't help but stare. Damn it. I wash it focusing my eyes on washing it. When I finished I held the shirt under the air dyers. What felt like forever to dry it actually only took 3 minutes. I handed him his shirt. Damian smiles and thanks me. We head out. I said to come over whenever he can. He said he'd drive me home. I just nodded. Once we pulled out of the parking lot, I began to think. Ok. Do I like Damian? So what if he is my knight in shining armor. So he has a great voice. So he's really cute. So he's super kind. Damn it. I'm in love with him.

We pulled into my Driveway. I unlock the door to the house. Damian follows me in the house. I see a note on the table. Great my mom was called to the ER. She's never home anymore. "Damian, are you hungry, or thirsty?" I ask. Damian looks up from his phone. He smiles at me. "No thanks. I'm fine." Damian says to me. Great to my list add _so he is a gentleman_. "Follow me." I said. I take him upstairs to the music room. The room has music note wall paper, a piano in the left side of the room. While in the middle of the room was a flat screen T.V screen with an Xbox 360 connected to it. On the wall to the left of the screen were _Rock Band_ guitar and bass and drum set. While on the left was the same thing but _Guitar Hero_. In front of the T.V were two white sofas with orange pillows. "Okay. So… shall we start?" I said. I grabbed my laptop connected it to the Television. I logged on and went to YouTube. I set the Laptop down and began to think about what song we could sing.

_**Damians Pov.**_

I couldn't stop looking at her. She was talking in the car. I only caught a few words at a time like … Knight in shining armor… Great voice… really cute… Damn it. I'm in love with him. But she didn't say who. I want to ask but I'm afraid it won't be me. She's lookin at a note book. She turns the page and frowns. She rips the piece of paper and crumbles it into a ball. She closes the notebook. A tear falls down her cheek. "Hey, are you alrigth? What's wrong?" I move in closer to her. I put my arm around her. Lola rests her head on my chest. A song popped in my head. I whisper in her ear. "Hey, I figured out a song that we can sing at Glee club." I tell her the name of the song. She lifts her head from my chest. "You know that song? Are you sure?" Lola says. I laugh. "Of course. Do you think we can perform it at the next Glee club meeting?" I asked. "Sure, so let's start." I smiled and typed the song into YouTube.

When we finished practicing the song she offered to make me dinner. This is how the conversation went…

"What would you like for dinner?" Lola asked

"I'm not hungry, don't worry bout me." I said. But then my stomach growled. She laughed.

"What do you want to eat." She said.

"I'm not hun-" I began

"Yes you are." I gave her a look. She exhaled loudly and said "Fine." With that she entered the kitchen. 2 hours later, I smelled Lasagna. Then I hear "Damian!" She yelled. I ran in the kitchen thinking she's hurt, but instead I see two plates of Lasagna on the table. My stomach growled at the sight of the pasta. Lola laughed at me. "I know you said you weren't hungry but... I'm very stubborn so go eat." I was about to protest when she gave me a puppy dog look and looked at the floor. "Please Damian for me." Her voice sounded sad. I sighed and gave in. "Fine." She looked up and had a big smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile. I went to the table and sat down. She brought to glasses of water. Sets one in front of me I thank her. She blushes and nodded. I dig in. Oh my Gawd. "This is really good." I told her. "Really?" Lola said. I nodded and ate more. By the time we were finished it was around 7:30 P.M. I helped her with dishes. She walked me out to the front door. I said goodnight and kissed her cheek. She nodded. I went to my car and saw her still there. I smiled. As I pulled out of the driveway I saw her wave goodbye. I look at her though my review mirror and saw her touching her cheek. I smiled. As soon as I was a block away my mind began processing what just happened. I _**kissed**_ her cheek. Why did I do that? Why? Why can't I think around her? I began to think of ways to win her over before the other guy she was talking about earlier. Most importantly _who _is he? I arrived home and went to bed with Lola on my mind.

_Next Day_

When I was on my way to the car to head to school I remember what the jocks said. I ran upstairs and grabbed about 5 pairs of clothes. I went back to the car and drove to school. About 5 blocks away from the school, I see someone walking to school. It's Cameron. Cameron's walking with someone else. I pull up closer to them "Do ya need a lift?" I asked. Cameron looked at me. "Hey, Damian. Thanks man. Cameron said and hopped to the passenger seat. I see who Cam was talking to it was Lola. She gets in the cars back seat. "Hi Damian!" Lola says to me. I smile and replied "Hey your-self." We arrived at school and Lola ran in. Cameron must have seen the look on my face. "She wants to get to class before the jocks get her." Cameron says to me. "Dude, I need your help. She likes someone. She was thinking out loud and she said she _Lo_- I can't finish the word can you help me try to convince the Glee club to help me win her heart?" I say. Cameron has a huge smile on his face "You can count on me." With that we went to class. The day passed by quick Lola wasn't at lunch. In fact I've haven't seen her all day. Cameron had her for Life Science. Cameron just told me she's running away from the jocks. I relax a bit. We sit with the glee kids. I begin to talk. "Guys I need your help." Everyone leans in and Cameron and I take turns explaining everything. Soon Artie, Mercedes, Rachel, Finn, and Alex said they will help me. Samuel and Sam just nodded. Quinn just rolled her eyes same with Santana. Brittany was confused. Kurt was smiling and saying how great we would look together. Puck was telling me how to seduce her. I looked at him disgusted and then relived when Rachel told him to shut up. Lindsay just looked peeved off. Hannah, Matheus and Marissa were trying to explain to Brittany what was happing. I got slushied about 3 times. I prayed that Lola was alrigth. Soon it was Glee Club. Lola entered the room last as soon as she opened the door and turn around something hit her. She just turned back and took her seat next to me. She was shaking. I got a text from Finn _Give her Ur jacket. Trust me girl like that kind of stuff. _I did what the message said. She smiled and mouthed the words 'thank you'. I put my arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on my chest. For that short moment it felt like there were only the both of us in the room. Then Mr. Shue walked in.

_**Lola Pov**_

__"Who's going first?" Mr. Shue asked. Damian spoke up and said we were. I nodded my head still on his chest. "Well the Floor is yours." Mr. Shue said to us. We got up. I whispered the song to the band. They nodded. Soon they music begins and I began singing.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
>Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.<br>__**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
><strong>__For me it happens all the time._

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
>Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without.  
>I just need you now.<br>**_  
><strong>Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.<br>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
><strong>_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?**_**  
>For me it happens all the time.<strong>

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
>Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without.  
>I just need you now.<strong>_

_**Ohh whoa**_  
><span><strong>Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.<strong>

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
><em>**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
><strong>_**Well I don't know how I can do without.  
>I just need you now<strong>_  
><em>Oh baby I need you now.<em>

The Glee club had shocked faces but clapped. With that Damian and I went to our seats, and resumed our positions of before, his arm around me and my head on his chest. I instantly felt safe, like as long I'm with him nothing can harm me.

**Hey guys I thank you for reading next Damian and Cameron begin questioning about Lola's mysterious man (Both you and I know who it is but they don't). Oh and I don't own 'Need you now'. Lady Antebellum does. So I will post the next chapter A.S.A.P I like reviews so please do. Give me advice or just say if you liked it or not. Why do you think Lindsay was Peeved off. Found out Next Chapter! ~ ForeverLiveByMusic **


	4. I'm Fine fine i'm not

I'm Fine

Disclaimer: I don't own any Glee characters, or any glee project people. But I own 2 things. 1) I own my imagination, 2) I own Lola (my original character) I don't earn money from this so don't sue! =)

_**Lola Pov**_

__This week has been seems to dragging on forever. My birthday is 3 weeks away and I'll be turning 16. My mom has been working double shifts at the hospital. So I've been a tad bit lonely, and dad missed our phone we have monthly. Today is Glee club that's the only reason why I even came. Damian seemed a bit distracted every time I've talked to him. I wonder what's up with him. I get a text. _Hey want to catch a movie 2day? ~Damian_ I replied sure. _Great see U at Glee club. _I put my phone away and close my locker. I turn around and shut my eyes when I hear footsteps. After about two minutes I open my eyes to see Cameron. I let out a breath of air not realizing I was holding my breath. "What's up?" I said. Cameron gave me a look. I've know Cam for about 2 years. We knew each other but didn't _know_ each other. I gotten to know him way better and that look his giving me means I'm in trouble. I say the first is "I didn't do it!" Cameron gives me the 'what the hell' then smiles. "You're a bit jumpy. Come on we'll be late to Glee." I follow Cameron. We are down the hall when the jocks see me. I froze. I was yelling in my head MOVE! But I couldn't. Cam tries to pull me so I can't get slushied but I see Damian. I see the Jocks exchange looks, while Damian has a big smile on his face. I'm finally allowed to move my feet. I ran to him. Cam is hot on my tail.

I grab Damian by the hand and pull him to where he can hide with Cam. "Stay here till I text you. Then explain to Mr. Shue why I'll be late." Damian gives me a confused look. "The Jocks were at the intersection, waiting for you to come so they can Slushy you. Please stay, the both of you." I looked at both Cam and Damian and leave the spot. I run past the jocks, turn around and yell "Are you guys confused? Well… when aren't you?" I added a smirk. I see Damian and Cameron head's peek out of the hiding space. I smirk again and roll my eyes. The jocks understood now what I said. I took one more look and see the both of them smiling. I run towards them with the jocks just staring at me with disbelief of what I just said. I near them and whisper when they past you run to Glee. We are already late. Okay. Here come the idiots now. Wish me luck."

With that I ran. I look back and see them chasing me. I look ahead and see two more jocks coming two the side and two more ahead. I stop as best as I could. I bumped into one of them. Soon my arms were held behind me. I struggled. I see who I bumped into…_Brad_… Oh, this can't be good. I spit in his face. Brad wipes it from his face, and smiles. "Hey babe. I missed you too. I think I deserve more than you saliva. He leans in closer I close my mouth and struggled more. His lips touch mine. I shiver from fear. I kicked him. He pulled back. He reached for my pocket and pulled out my phone hands it to a jock and whispers to him. Brad looks at me "You shouldn't have done that Lola. Now you will pay, both of your friends will." I gasp. Brad moves quickly and kisses me. His tongue entered my mouth probing around. My eyes are wide open. If I could see myself, I would look shocked. When he finished the kiss, he looked at her with a huge smirk on his face. "Babe, look at the phone and beg for mercy." Brad said. I was still trying to catching to breath. When I did I tried to move my arms but Karofsky held me tighter. "Never. I have my pride. Plus you wouldn't hit a girl." I said. Brad got closer and slapped me. I fell to the ground.

"Oh yes I well. You humiliated me my turn to humiliate you." Brad leaned closer and slapped me again. That hurt worse than the first. "Let me go!" I yelled. "Let me go what?" Brad said slapping me again. "Let me go…Please. I'm begging you. Please let me go. Please." I said. Brad slapped me one more time. "No, too late. Maybe, if you beg your boy to come and save you." Brad pulled me up by my hair. I screamed. Damn it we are in the football field Glee club can't hear me scream. "Do it now." Brad said still pulling my hair. "Damian! Help! Please! Please." The last word was barely above a whisper but I don't care. I felt as if all my energy was taken from me. Brad is laughing. I fell to the ground with no energy to stand. I was breathing hard. I overhear Brad say "Send that to him. Now!" _What have I done? Please don't let him come alone .Please, Please don't let him come alone. _Then I fell into a pit of darkness.

_**Damian Pov**_

__Where is she? It's been 15 minutes since I've seen her run away from the jocks. Is she okay? Should I text her. Kurt went to look in the girl's restroom. I was seating next to Finn on my left and Cam on my right. 3 minutes later I got a video message from her. Thank God. I hit play. I see Brad kissing her. I see the scared look in her eyes. I hear _Brad_ say to beg. She says no. Finn and Cameron look at my phone. I was shaking with anger. "Damian chill like Lola stayed her won't hi-" Cameron stopped mid-sentence to see Brad slap her. She fell to the ground. Brad told her to beg again. She did. My heart broke seeing her like this. Finn was confused looking at the screen. Now I felt Cameron shake in anger, just like me. He tells her to beg to get me there. He pulls her hair. A scream fills the air. She's standing now, but Brad is still pulling her hair. Her arms are still held behind her back. She has fear in her eyes and yells "Damian! Help! Please! Please." The last please was a whisper. I was shaking violently, my anger flowing in and out of me. She just dropped to the ground. Her arms are free, and she just laid there. I saw where they were. I ran out the Door with Cameron behind me, Finn behind Cam, and Puck behind Finn.

I ran out to the middle of the field. She's just lying down with her phone next to her. The jocks are running away. Finn and Puck go after them. I ran to her, _her_ _unmoving body_. I got down on my knees. I removed the hair from her face. I see the marks. I trace them lightly. A tear falls from her eyes. Screw it I need to hold her. I sit down and laid my legs in front of me. I moved her so she was in my arms. I lightly skim my fingers over her red cheek. Cameron reaches us. Cameron just sits there in silence.

I kiss her forehead. Praying she if she okay. She closed her eyes tighter then, opened them slowly. "Damian? Are you okay?" I nodded. "I should be asking you that. Are you alright?" Lola looks at me and blushes. "Yeah I think so." I hold her in my arms. I smile at her. She looks around. "Hey Cam. What's up?" She acts like nothing happened. We are so talking about this later. Cameron just laughs. She joins him. She tries to sit up my grip on her tightens. "You staying like this until I'm sure your okay." I whisper in her ear. She giggles. I laugh. She blushes. I follow her gaze and by Cameron were the Entire Glee Club. Cameron began to talk. "Why are you staring at me? (Cameron turns around and jumps in the air.) Don't scare me like that!" Everyone busts out laughing. When the laughter died down Hannah asked Lola "You Okay?" Worry written all over her face. The Glee club just waited for her answer. "Just peachy." She gives me her best smile. I sigh and let her go. I stand up. So does she. She begins to wobble. Everyone leans forward to catch her. But I beat them to it. I put my hand on her waist and keep her steady. Mr. Shue comes up. "Guys do you have the video sot from your phones. Lola tosses Cameron hers. Cameron shakes his head. "Not Here ." I pull out my phone and go to the message and press play. I hand over my phone to . The ones who didn't see the video look over his shoulder gasps fill the crowd. Mr. Shue said to meet him in the Mr. Figgins office. Everyone leaves. Finn shows up with Puck. They both have black eyes. "You guys come to the office tomorrow."With that we head to Figgins office.

I hand over my phone to Figgins. He saw the video. He looked over at us. "They will get-" Mr. Figgins was interpreted by Miss. Sylvester. "Figgins I need to talk to you." "Sue. I'm busy." He hands me my phone back. She looks at us. "Don't make out on school property and scram!" Mr. Shue stood up now. "Sue. This young girl was hurt. The Hockey and football team –most of the football team- hurt her." Lola stood up. I also did my arm still around her waist. She looked Peeved off. "Coach Sylvester, I can tell you one thing, you need to stop thinking only about yourself. You're selfish, mean, cruel, and use the school budget for a stupid cannon that _can kill someone_! That's why you lost three of you best cheerios!" Lola stormed off the best she could with my arm around her waist. I removed my arm to see if she could walk. She was better now so I put my arm around her shoulder. "So is the movie out of the question?" Lola asks me. I smile and shale my head. We reach my car. She turned on my radio and changed the station until she reached the opening notes of 'Hey Soul Sister'. I looked at her. "What?" She says to me. "Nothing." The rest of the way to her house we sang a-lot to the music in the car. When _Jessie's Girl _plays on the radio she laughed at my face. She sung it with a smile. After it finished she laughed at me. We reached Her Driveway. I got out and opened the door for her.

"Thanks." Lola says. I enter the house and close the door. Lola looks at me "Let me guess you're not going to leave me alone to spend the night by myself." I smile "That's the plan. I hope your mum doesn't mind me spending the night." Lola hands me the phone. "You're asking her." Lola told me. "Why me? She's you're mother." I say. "Cuz the woman scares me when she finds out I got hurt and it was Brad who hurt me." Lola said. I smile and answer the mother.

"She said aright." Big smile plastered on my face. Lola looked at me. "Fine, but no funny business. I mean it! So imma order Pizza. I'll be right back!" She left the room. Five minutes pass by, ten minutes. Okay where is she. I get up from the sofa. I wander around her house. I come across the music room. I stop by the doorway. "Yeah… Its fine…I'll tell her… Please… Okay I'll be here…Goodbye." Her voice was cracking. I enter the room. She was shaking. Her eyes were closed. "Why me, Ugh can this day be any worse!" She yelled. I walked up to her. I put my hand on her shoulder. She opens her eyes. Tears fall down her cheek. "Damian. I forgot you were here." I raise my eyebrows at her. She gives me a nervous smile. "I'll be down there in a minute okay." She said. "Okay, I need to make a call anyways." I leave her in the room. I call Cameron. "Hey Damian, what's up?" Cameron said into the phone. "Cameron, she crying and I don't know why. Come over and help me cheer her up." I hear muffled voices a door open and slam shut. "I'll be there soon." With that we hung up the phone. She was coming downstairs, walked up to me and hugged me. "Thank you, Thank you Damian for everything." With that she let go of me. "You're welcome." There was a knock on the door. Lola went to the door. There at the door was Cameron holding two boxes of pizza.

"Cameron! What are you doing here, and did you just pay the pizza guy?" Cameron had a grin on his face and nodded. "Thanks Cam." Cam entered the house, and set the pizza boxes on the kitchen table. Lola brought paper plates. Cameron and I were arguing about who gat the bigger piece. Lola walked towards the box. Cam and I stop arguing. She smiled and grabbed the piece me and Cam were arguing about, and bit it. We looked at her with our mouths wide open. She hands us our plates. "Now stop arguing and dig in. And I just did that." Her smile was bright. I couldn't help but smile. We grabbed our pieces and ate while talking. When we finished Cam looks at me. I nodded. "So why were you crying on the phone?" I asked her "Don't lie to us." Cam added. Her face was drained of color, leaving her pale. "His gone." Her voice was barely over a whisper. Cameron asks the question repeating over and over in my head. "Who is gone Lola?" She looks at us, tears in her eyes. "My father. My father was killed in Afghanistan. I was talking to the one he pushed back to save him." She walks to living room and sits down. We sit opposite of her. She keeps talking. "My dad and Kale were in town getting supplies and someone came with gun and pointed it at Kale. My father stepped in front of him. You see, Kale is 19 and was drafted to the army unwillingly. My dad thought of him of a son. So he saved Kales life but, ended his. Kale will be here in two weeks with my father's stuff. It's okay. I'm fine." Lola said. I can't stand to see her sad. "Why don't we play one of your video games?" I said. Her face brightens up. "Deal, but be warned I'll kick your butt in Call Of Duty." Cameron laughs. "Yeah, right. It's on!" We run upstairs.

*4 hours later*

_**Lola Pov**_

I kick their butts in Call Of Duty. "Hey I'm a chick with _**lots**_ of time. Give up yet Cam? Damian?" Damian shakes his head, while Cam looks defeated. I can't help but laugh. "So are the both of you spending the night?" I asked them. They nodded their heads in synced. "Okay. One can sleep in the guest room and one can sleep in here. Bathroom is across the hall ad my room is down the hall. So with that, night!" "Night Lola." They said at the same time. I rolled my eyes. School is going to be a pain the butt; the whole schools will now bout the video or just the kissing part. I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Hey Heyy! Thanks for reading tomorrow gossip flies around and the glee club tries to help Lola deal with her dad's death. So Drama will keep on coming. ~ForeverLiveByMusic


	5. You make me feel so

You make me feel so…

A/N: Hey guys I'd like to thank two people for reading my story and adding it to favorites you have no idea what that means to me. Oh and Sorry about Damian and Cameron forgetting to ask her questions about the guy she likes. (Cameron knows. Damian doesn't) when you see {this} Stage directions. _Lola singing, Finn_**, **_**both.**_ So here is chapter 5! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Glee project… Damn it, I'm going to cry! Just Kidding! I only own Lola. I don't earn money so don't sue!

_**Finn Pov**_

Damian is walking towards me. "Finn, I need your help." Damian looks worried. Why I have no idea. "Sure man anything." I said. Damian looks down the hall, and back at me. "I need you to talk to Lola." Damian said. I'm confused _why me?_ Damian keeps talking "Her father was killed in war yesterday. Since your dad did too, you can relate to her. Please. She refused to come to school. Cameron had to throw her over his shoulder just to get her out the door." Okay I didn't expect that, I expected _Hey man I need tips on how to win a girls heart_. But this, I never really knew my dad cuz he was killed in Operation Desert Storm. "Sure man. I'll help." I said to Damian. Damian thanks me and leaves. I can't believe it. I'm confused. "Finn! Come on let's go to homeroom." Rachel says. I'll talk to Lola later.

_**Lola Pov**_

Cameron is in front of me. His trapped me, why Cam has trapped me you may ask. Well I've tried to run away to go home about 3 times now. "Here is the one and only Lola Taylor. So Lola are you back with Brad?" Jacob Ben Israel asked me. "Hell no. Who the hell told you that?" I asked him. "So you're dating Cameron Mitchell?" Jacob Ben Israel asks me. "No, What's with all these question Israel?" I asked. "So you're dating transfer student Damian, and you joined Glee club to be closer to him?" Israel asks. "No we're not dating, and why do you want to know? I joined Glee because it's fun. I love singing so I joined end of story." I say.

"Well according to the video someone gave me you guys are more than friends and you had a make-out session with Brad."

"What video?" I hissed. Cameron moved and held my arm. I was ready to claw his face off.

"Okay let's move on. How does it feel to only have a mother?" Israel asks me.

"I have a father. So I don't know what you're talking about." I said. I am ready to rip his head off his shoulders.

"Do you really? I heard that he was killed in a bar, in Afghanistan." Israel said. Boy he is really asking to die. Cameron grip tightens. Damn it. Tears welled up in my eyes. I shut my eyes. A tear drop falls. "Hey man, leave her alone." Cameron says. "I need answers, for my blog." Israel said. "Dude, leave her alone." I look up and see Finn in front of me. I'm puzzled why is he helping me? Soon Kurt, Alex, Marissa, Samuel, Sam, Mercedes, Hannah, Matheus, Rachel, Artie, Tina, Mike form a circle around me. Damian is next to me. I fall to the floor. Cameron is sending dagger looks at Israel. Damian wraps his arms around me. I feel safe, but that doesn't stop the tears. I put my head on his chest. I hear Puck talking. "Leave or else you'll be livin' in the dumpster." Israel runs with the camera dude. The group turns towards me. "Are you okay?" Kurt asks. "Yeah. Thanks guys, you have no Idea what it means to me what you just did. Honestly is it bad if the next time I see him I rip his head off?" They laugh. "Don't worry about Jewfro he will be meeting the dumpster soon enough." Puck says.

"Come on we are super late already. We need to get to class." Marissa says. Everyone splits. I say bye to Damian and Cameron and walk to class. This is going to be a longgggg day. Lindsay wasn't there to help me. I wonder why. I mean I've been nice to her haven't I? I entered the class room, and whispers are everywhere. It's going to be a longggggggggggg day.

_**Damian Pov**_

I entered Glee Club. I took my seat, looking around the room I look for Lola, and Cameron. Lindsay steps in front of me. "Hey, Damian. How have you been?" She asks me, and sits in the sit next to me. "Uh, Fine I guess." I said. Lindsay nods and looks away. Lola enters the room. I smile at her. She smiles back at me. She looks at Lindsay and sat in front of me. Cameron enters the room. Cameron looks at Lindsay gives her a look and sits next to me. "Dude, Lindsay peeved of Lola not too long ago. Don't worry Lola's trying to avoid her not you." Cameron tells me. Mr. Shue enters the room. "Sectionals are just a week away. So this week's assignment is difference. Do something you wouldn't normally do. Doesn't matter what you do. You may pair up with a partner. "Damian, can we work together?" Lindsay asks me. "Sure, why not." Lindsay smiled. Glee ended quickly. I caught up with Lola.

"Hey, so what you think about the week's assignment?" Lola asked me. "Okay I guess." Lola looked at me. "You said I guess. What's up?" Lola asked me. "Nothing. Just thinking." I told her. "Well, Finn asked me to be his partner so his coming over later. Oh and Cameron invited us to Paintball on Saturday. Can you make it?" Lola asks me. "Yeah, sure. I've never been paintballing here yet." Lola looks shocked and smiles. "You'll love it." I smile. We say goodbye. She walks home and I'm going home. I see Lindsay talking to Coach Sylvester. I drive away. What did Lindsay do to make Lola mad? I move the thought to the back of my mind.

_**Finn Pov **_

__I arrived at her house around 5. Rachel is texting me over and over saying not to piss her off, by saying something without thinking. I knock on the door. Lola opens the doors. "Hi Finn." She makes a gesture for me to enter. "Follow me upstairs." I do what she says. We enter a room with a bunch of instruments, an Xbox360 and a flat screen. I sit on the couch. "So do you have any idea what song we should sing?" I asked. She nodded. "Since its Opposites I figured we'd sing a song we would never sing to each other, so how about 'You make me feel' by Cobra Starship. So what do you think?" I just nodded. "Good idea." I said. "Are you okay? You seem distracted." I asked. She shakes her head. "I can't believe his gone. Y'know, I just keep thinking he'll call say 'Got you going huh.' But his gone. His fuckin gone! Sometimes I wish the Damn army never drafted him. But that would be selfish, because Kale would have died and his has a child on the way. Damn it. I'm sorry. But you asked if I'm okay and I'm tired of lying about being okay all the damn time." I was shocked. That was easier then I thought. "It's okay L. I know how you feel. When I was old enough to understand what happen to my dad. I was worse than. I wouldn't go to school. No one could have thrown me over their shoulder. Like this." I got up and threw her over my shoulder. "Finn! Put me down!" Lola yelled. She began to laugh "Not fair Finn. Put me down." I put her on the floor. We began to practice. She was good at this song. Damian boy you found yourself a wonderful girl. Speaking of wonderful girls I'm going to see Rachel now.

_**Damian Pov**_

__Finn told me all about their practice session at lunch. It made me smile. I thank him and left to see her and Lindsay arguing. I listen. "Look I like him too. He's not only yours. I'm allowed to like him." Lindsay said. Lola like pissed. "Yeah you're right Damian is a _person_. Nobody owns him. I don't care that the both of us like him. I have too many things to worry about. But you are pushing my buttons on purpose, by bragging that you kissed him to my face! Ugh. At least I wouldn't become a Cheerio just so guys will notice me more! You don't need to be a Cheerio to get guys. You think guys will forget you're in Glee club just because you put a red outfit on. Probably, but I've always you were better than that, apparently I was wrong. So go ahead and brag. I don't care. It's not going to change how I feel about Damian." I hear Lola say. Lindsay began to talk but I didn't pay attention to her I was trying to put the puzzle pieces together. _ Both of us like him… not going to change how I feel about Damian_. I felt like I could explode with happiness.

Lindsay stormed off. She was wearing a Cheerios uniform. I went to see Lola. She liked she was seriously pissed off. She looked at me and smile. "Damian!" She said. She ran into me. She was hugging me. I hugged her back and waited for the question. "Is it true? Did you and Lindsay kiss?" I gulped. I'm I a real mess. I went with the truth. "Yeah, but technically she kissed me. But I left after that. It didn't feel right. Y'know." She had the biggest smile on her face. I swear, I when weak at the knee. So she has an effect on me. So what. I like her _a lot_. "I'll see you at Glee, Oh and the song I'm singing with Finn. I'm singing it to you!" She left. I wondered what song she chose to sing with Finn. The day passed by quickly. Before I knew it I was at Glee Club. Mr. Shue was saying "Finn, Lola the floor is yours." Lola tells the band the name of the song and gave them music sheets. The music started. I sit up. Lola is sitting in a chair on the far side of the room.

_Na Na Na {Sitting in chair}  
>Na Na Na <em>

**Girl I've been all over the world {walks to Lola}  
>Looking for you {Takes her hand}<br>I'm known for taking what I think I deserve {Gets her to stand up}  
>And you're overdue {Puts his hands on her waist}<strong>

**And if you listen you can hear me through the radio {She looks and him and smirks}  
>In that bright white noise<br>What I been missing in my life {Lola moves away from Finns grip}  
>What I been dreaming of {Finn follows her}<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be that girl {Finn stops following her around the room}<br>You'll be**

_Everything you want so let me get up there {Lola sits next to Damian}  
>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere<br>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like {Lola gets up and walks towards Finn. Finn smiles}_

**You make me feel that {He takes her hand}**_  
>Na Na Na Na Na {He grabbes her waist}<br>__**You make me feel so **__**{Lola moves from his grip}**__**  
><strong>__Na Na Na Na Na {Lola smiles}  
><em>_**You make me feel that**__** {Lola gives him a look. Walks towards Damian winks at him **_  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na <em>  
><em><span><strong>You make me feel so {Finn winks at Rachel, and walks over to her}<strong>_  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na {She gets Damian to stand up. Finn gets Rachel to stand up}<em>  
><em><span><strong>You, you make me feel that <strong>_

**Get a little closer to me girl {Finn moves closer to Rachel}  
>And you'll understand<br>'Cause if you want a guy  
>that knows what you need<br>Well, then I'm your man **

**And if I listen  
>I can hear you through my radio<br>In that bright white noise  
>What I been missing in my life<br>What I been dreaming of  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be <strong>

_Everything you want so let me get up there {Lola walks up to Damian}  
>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere<br>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like _

_Ooh  
>Everything you know I'm flipping upside down {Lola is a foot away from Damian}<br>Take you 'round the world  
>You know I like it loud<br>Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like {Lola moves away from Damian. Finn does the same with Rachel}_

_**You make me feel that  
><strong>__Na Na Na Na Na  
><em>**You make me feel so  
><strong>_Na Na Na Na Na  
><em>_**You make me feel that  
><strong>__Na Na Na Na Na  
><em>_**You make me feel so**_  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na<em>  
><strong>You make me feel, oh<strong>  
><em>Na Na Na Na na<em>  
><strong>You make me feel that<br>**_Na Na Na Na Na  
><em>**You make me feel so**  
>Na Na Na Na Na<br>**You make me feel, oh  
><strong>_Na Na Na Na Na {Lola walks towards Damian. Finn does the same with Rachel.}_

_Put your hands up {Lola takes Damian's hands and puts it on her hips.}  
>Put your hands up<br>Let the lights drop {Damian Looks down at her. A smile on his face.}  
>Let the lights drop<br>Make my world stop  
>Make my world stop {Lola lips literally centimeters away from his} <em>

_Na Na Na Na Na  
>Na Na Na Na Na {she puts distance between their lips.}<br>_**You make me feel that {Rachel gives a small giggle when Finn moves a piece of hair from her face.}**  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na<br>_**You make me feel so**  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na<em>  
><strong>You make me feel that<br>**_Na Na Na Na Na_  
><strong>You make me feel so<br>**Na Na Na Na Na  
><strong>You make me feel,<strong>_ oh {Lola looks at Damian. The both of them smile.}_  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na<em>  
><em><span><strong>You make me feel that {Finn and Rachel are inches apart from their lips. While Damian and Lola's are centimeters}<br>**__Na Na Na Na Na_  
><em><span><strong>You make me feel so<strong>_  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na<em>**  
><strong>_**You make me feel that**_  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na {When Lola stops singing she pulls away from Damian}<em>

The whole Glee club clapped and cheered for them. Mr. Shue came on the floor. "Well I think we have our duet number for sectionals!" The Glee club cheers. I'm a bit worried. "Lola, Finn can you guys do exactly what you did at sectionals." the worry vanish cuz she be all over me not Finn. Ok. "Yeah, Mr. Shue definitely we can do that in sectionals." Finn says. "Yeah. I can perform at sectionals." Lola said. Glee Club ended today. We walked to my car. "I can drive you home if you want." I say. Lola smiles. "I'd like that. I'd like that very much. Thanks." Lola entered my car. Our drive was short. When I parked in her driveway. I got out the car and opened her door. "Thanks." Lola says to me. I step in front of her. "Damian you okay?" Lola asked. I leaned closer. "Did ya think I'd let you get away from doing that to me?" I told her. I put my hands on her hips. She smiled. I lean in so our lips are inches apart. I look her. She puts her arms around my neck. I closed my eyes and my lips touched hers. The kiss was soft and gently. My lips brushed over hers. I felt sparks. We ended the kiss. She had a smile on her face. We walked to her door. "See you tomorrow at the paintball arena?" Lola asked me. "Yeah. What time do we meet?" Lola looked through her phone and says "1:30." I nodded. "Okay see you then." I looked at her. Her plum red lips. God they are really temping especially since I know how they feel against my lips. I give into temptation. I kiss her. She parts her lips. Sparks are everywhere. I see fireworks. I pull away. "See you tomorrow Damian." "See ya soon Lola." I walked towards my car. _She actually likes me._ _Now time to wait until the perfect time to ask her to my girl. _

_**Lola Pov**_

I watch Damian drive away. I felt sparks, no I felt fireworks. Something popped in my head. I grabbed my phone and send Damian a text.

_So who was better? Lindsay or me? – L _two minutes after I send it I get a text from Damian

_You without a doubt. So who was better me or Brad? –D. _ I smile at the text, and reply

_You, of course. Damn why couldn't you be my first kiss? –L. _

_I wished exactly the same thing. –D_

_See you soon, don't miss me too much. –L_

_Too late for that. Good night –D_. Lola smiled. Yup I'm in fuckin Love Damian McGinty. Little did she know a Irish lad was having the same thought about her.

_OMG! Damian and Lola kiss. Next Chapter is paintball. Who wins, most importantly, when will Damian confess his love for her? Find out next chapter, or the next two chapters. ~ ForeverLiveByMusic_


	6. Paint Ball

Paint Ball

A/N: What's up? Thank you so much for reading my story. So I'm writing a Fanfic about Dameron. Check it out some time. I hope it will do Dameron justice. So with furthered a do let's start with this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC.

_**Damian Pov**_

__I'm at the Paint Ball arena. I see Cameron and Lola at the door. I exit the car and walk towards them. I hear Lola say "-Anything goes." Cameron thinks and says "Deal." They shake hands. "Hey. What I miss?" I asked. Lola jumped. "Damian! You scared me. Honestly your accent gives up away way to easily. So it's an Anything Goes match. You can do anything expect take all the ammo and hide it." Lola looks at Cameron. "Hey that was only once." Cameron protest. Lola laughs. God I love her laugh. I love everything about her.

We went in the arena. We parted ways. I walked around. My paint color is green. Lola's is blue, Cameron's is red. I'm walking around I heard Cameron yell. "Damn it. Where are you Lola?" I hear her laugh. I turn around, and ran towards Cameron's voice. I saw Cameron walking around. I hid in the bushes and shot him. "Damo, you too huh?" Cameron sees me. He shots me in the middle of the chest. Soon I get hit again. Cameron does to. I look for Lola but she's nowhere to be found. Anything goes right? I'm about to find out where she is.

_**Lola Pov**_

No one ever looks up. I climb down from my position and see Damian smiling. I stop. God I love his smile. I love his eye. I love his accent. I love the way his lips feel against mine. I snapped at my train of thought. I made sure not to look his smile. I climb up a rock. I look for Cameron. I hear Damian calling for me. "Lola I need to tell you something and it can't wait anymore." I roll my eyes and go to Damian. I see him against a tree. "Damian?" Worry is woven in my voice. Damian looks at me. There is a glint in his eyes. "Damian?" I say again. I lower the paintball gun. What's wrong with him? I hear something to my left. I raise my gun and shoot. 12 feet away I hear Cameron. "Damn girl where are you?" I smile. Damian is in front of me. I stop breathing cuz I forget how to breathe. "I need to tell you somethin'." Damian smiles at me. "Gotcha." I felt a force hit the center of my chest. I look down and see green paint on me. I stare at him. _He just played me. He just played me._ "Oh this means war." Damian smiles at me. I run. I climb a tree, and find Cameron.

*2 hours later*

Total points: Lola-6. Damian-5. Cameron-5 ½. "How do I get half?" Cam asks. "Cuz hitting a tree and a corner of Damian's vest doesn't really count as a full point." I explained. "Come on Lunch on me." We entered a Burger King. Damian looks at the menu and so does Cam. "So do you know what you want?" I asked them. "I'm paying for mine."Damian said. "Uh, I don't think so. I invited you guys so I pay." I said. Cameron steps back. Damian shakes his head. "I'm paying. Lola, don't be so stubborn. Please let me pay." Damian said. Damn he threw in his damn Irish charm. Damn it I can't say no to him. Damn his Irish charm.

"Fine. I will get you back for this. You know that right." Damian shrugs. I roll my eyes. "So Cam, what do you want? I'm stubborn as hell so I'm paying for you Cam." Cam rolls his eyes and smiles. "Whopper with cheese. Please." Damian gives him a look. "She's stubborn as hell. Do you think imma piss her off? No thank you." Damian laughs, I smile. "Legends says that if you piss me off, you're in trouble." I say. We laugh. So after the foods paid for. We sit at a booth. I sit at the window seat; Cameron sits next to me, while Damian is across from me. Damian gives me a look. "What did you do to Lindsay?" Damian asks me. "It's better if you don't know." I say, trying not to smile. Lindsay will get surprised when she sees what I left in her Cheerios locker. I changed her hairspray, for blue hairspray. (The ones you use for Halloween so it's washable.) Damian looks at me.

"It's nothing bad so don't worry Damian." Cameron laughs. Damian looks at him. Damn I knew I shouldn't have told Cam. Damian looks at me. I told him. Damian looks at me and smiles. "Lola Taylor. I'd never take you for a prankster." Damian says. I shrug. "Nobody does. That's because no one's pissed me off in about 8 months until Lindsay ran her mouth." I said. We leave Burger King. "Hey Lola, your birthday is the same day as sectionals right?" Cameron asks. Damian's eyes widen. "Yeah. Sweet 16." I say. Cameron nods. "See you guys at school." With that Cameron left. Damian looks at me. "Your birthday is in a week and you didn't tell me? That hurts." Damian puts his hands over his heart and gives me the _kicked puppy dog look._ Again damn his Irish charm. I sigh. "I didn't tell you because I don't want anything. The only way Cameron found out was on the fifth day of school he asked me my age. I said 15 and told him my birthday. Thinking he would forget. I was wrong." I said. Damian just nods. We say goodbye.

When I was walking for 2 blocks that Cameron was my ride. Damn Cam wants to play matchmaker. I keep on walking. I reach my house. My mum was there. I looked at her. She smiled. "My baby girl is in love." I look at what she's holding. It's my notebook. I roll my eyes. "Night mum." I go to my room. I shut my door. I hear the front door open and close. I go thougth my I-pod and find a song 'Rhythm of Love' Plain white T's.

_My head is stuck in the clouds  
>She begs me to come down<br>Says "Boy quit foolin' around"  
>I told her "I love the view from up here<br>Warm sun and wind in my ear  
>We'll watch the world from above<br>As it turns to the rhythm of love"_

_We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun you're mine all mine<br>Play the Music low and swing to the rhythm of love_

_My heart beats like a drum  
>A guitar string to the strum<br>A beautiful song should be sung  
>She's got blue eyes deep like the sea<br>That roll back when she's laughing at me  
>She rises up like the tide<br>The moment her lips meet mine_

_We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun you're mine all mine<em>

When the moon is low  
>We can dance in slow motion<br>And all your tears will subside  
>All your tears will dry<p>

Ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba  
>Da da-da dum Da da-da dum<br>ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba  
>Da da-da dum Da da-da dum<p>

And long after I've gone  
>You'll still be humming along<br>And I will keep you in my mind  
>The way you make love so fine<p>

_We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun you're mine all mine<br>Play the music low and swing to the rhythm of love  
>Ohhhhhh<br>Play the music low and swing to the rhythm of love  
>Yeah swing to the rhythm of love<em>

_**Damian Pov**_

__She doesn't want anything. But I have the perfect gift for her. I need Glee clubs help. Will they help me? Cameron man you're a life savior.

So that's this chapter sorry it's so short. School starts tomorrow. Next chapter is Sectionals and Lola's B-day! Whats Damian's Idea? Find out next chapter! Make sure to watch Glee Project. We find out who the Winner is today! Good luck top 4 contenders! ~ ForeverlivebyMusic


	7. Chapter 7

Happy birthday Sweet 16

A/N: Hello I'd like to thank you for reading this fan fiction. I'm thinking about writing one with Cameron and a OC. I'm updating every other week. If you're a Dameron fan read my other story, a glee project love triangle.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my muse and Lola. Enjoy!

_**Lola's Pov**_

My alarm went off at exactly 6:35 Am. _Happy birthday to me._ I think to my-self. I get up. I look in the mirror. I see a skinny girl with pitch dark hair, big brown eyes, and plum red lips, same exact person but a just year older. _Blackbird Cameron's version fills_ the room. I pick up my phone. _Happy birthday girl! Damian has something for you head over to the park at 7, so then you can meet us at the school at 8. See u there!_ Cameron had texted me. My stomach flips in joy. Soon my room is filled with _beyond the sea._ I open the text. _Hey, meet in at the park in 25 minutes! _ Damian tells me though text. I hurry and text back. _Ok see U there_.

I showered, changed, did my hair, all in under 10 minutes, world record right there! I head out the door at 6:50. I walk to the park. When I get to the center I hear music. _WTF_? I think. Soon I hear Damians voice 

_**Tra la la la la la la la  
>Happy birthday sweet sixteen<br>Tra la la la la la la la  
>Happy birthday sweet sixteen<br>Tonight`s the night  
>I`ve waited for <strong>_

Damian comes out from behind the trees. I have a huge smile on my face.

_**Because you`re not a baby any more  
>You`ve turned into the prettiest girl I've ever seen<br>Happy birthday sweet sixteen  
>what happened to that funny face?<br>My little tomboy now wears satin and lace  
>I can`t believe my eyes<br>You`re just a teenage dream**_

Damian does a bit of goofy dancing, and moves closer to me.

_**Happy birthday sweet sixteen  
>When you were only six i was your big brother<br>Then when you were ten we didn`t like each other  
>When you were thirteen you were my funny valentine<br>But since you`ve grown up the future is sown up  
>From now on you`re gonna be mine<br>So if i should smile with sweet surprise  
>It`s just that you`ve grown up before my very eyes<br>You`ve turned into the prettiest girl I've ever seen  
>Happy birthday sweet sixteen<strong>_

Damian is in arms length of me. I feel my breathing hitch. I look at the floor unable to see Damian's wonderful electric blue eyes; for fear that I will kiss him on the spot._****_

_**Tra la la la la la la la  
>Happy birthday sweet sixteen<br>Tra la la la la la la la**_

Damian lifts my chin and makes me look in his eyes as he sings the last part of the song.

_**Happy birthday sweet sixteen  
>If i should smile with sweet surprise<br>It`s just that you`ve grown up before my very eyes  
>You`ve turned into the prettiest girl I've ever seen<br>Happy birthday sweet sixteen  
>Tra la la la la la la la<br>Happy birthday sweet sixteen  
>Tra la la la la la la la<br>Happy birthday sweet sixteen  
>Tra la la la la la la la<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Happy birthday sweet sixteen**_

Damian finishes with his hand still under my chin. I know that it's there because it feels like a shock. But instead of pulling away I want to feel more of this 'shock'. Slowly Damian reached up to my cheek. My breathing hitches. Why does he have this effect on me? WHY? _Because you love him_. My mind answers. "Happy birthday Lola." Damian tells me. He rubes his thumb on my cheek in soft circular motions. How I just want to melt right then and there. I never break eye contact with Damian. I smile and open my mouth to thank him for singing to me especially this early (It's a known fact that Damian is not a 'early bird'). But instead I feel something on my lips. Damian is _kissing _me! God how I missed his lips on mine. I parted my lips. Damian's tongue slips in. The feeling that I had when we last kissed returned but with 5,000 fireworks. I wrap my arms around his neck, while he puts his around my waist. Damian pulls away. I look at the ground, thinking _Oh my god I kissed him again! I loved it! But what if he thinks this Is weird now?_ Damian says quiet for a moment. I open my mouth, look at him and speak. "Thanks for everything Damian, you have no idea what this means to me. It jus-s-t…" I could speak. No one has done anything this nice to me before. I felt something roll down my cheek. Damian wiped it with his hand. Soon I felt Damian pull me into a hug. I rested my head on his chest.

Soon we pulled away. I felt so cold without him next to me. "So…Um…. Should we head out to the school for sectionals?" I asked. Damian nods. I follow Damian. When we got in his car I see a little white box with the letter 'L' on it but Damian put it somewhere else. _It's probably for Lindsay. _I think. I couldn't help but feel jealous. The drive on to the school was quiet I didn't mind, I just kept thinking about the kiss, and the little white box for Lindsay. I got jealous again. Damn.

_**Damians Pov**_

_I looked into her eyes something overcame me when she opened her mouth. So I went for it. I love her. When she parted her lips I slipped my tongue in. I ran it over her teeth and explored every inch of her mouth. It felt amazing. It's like I crave her kisses. Her sweet kisses. It's like I crave her touch. Now I ruined any chance for being with her._ I think during the drive to the school. Lola muttered a thanks and got out the car practically running. I felt my heart breaking. The sharp pain stabbed me in my chest. Mocking me. I leave the car and head to the bus that will take us to sectionals. I enter the bus and seat down looking for Lola. Lindsay sits next to me. I inch away from her. She began her nonstop talking; I nodded from time to time looking for Lola.

Lola looks at me hurt/pain in her eyes. She seemed so cold. She looks away from my gaze. She moves the seat behind the one across from me. I see Cameron and Finn stare at me with confused looks on their faces. I shrugged. Finn begins texting me. _What the hell? I thought she like you back?-F _I close my phone I see Cameron talking to Lola she ignores him. Soon the bus began moving. I felt Lindsay move closer to me but that doesn't matter because all I see is Lola and how she seems isolated from the people around her. Quinn turns around and tells her something. I see Lola's face go sour then hurt. She looked at the ground. She pulled her knees up and hugs them tightly as if she lets go she will fall apart. If it's possible my heart broke even more at the sight of seeing the once warm bright, fun, caring (I can go on forever) person, turn into a sad, broken, and so cold looking. I force my gaze away from her. Lindsay rested her head on my chest, I didn't push her off because she fell asleep, and because only Lola did that so I closed my eyes and pretended for that moment that Lindsay was Lola.

_**Lola Pov**_

My heart has broken so many times. I sat in my seat looking out the window sneaking peeks at Damian who is looking over Lindsay's shoulder and looking straight at me. He looks confused and _hurt_. Why should he look hurt, oh wait we kissed and he wants to date Lindsay that's why. He doesn't care about me. I was so stupid to believe that he did. Cameron keeps trying to talk to me. So Cameron is sitting next to me. Quinn turns around and says "You should back off, Damian doesn't like you. You should have never kissed him. He doesn't like you. He likes Lindsay. He's using you to get her jealous. I mean look at them." Quinn said she sat back down. Quinn is Lindsay's friend so I understand why she said that. I look at them Lindsay had her head on his chest, while he was playing with her hair absent-mindly.

I felt my body shake uncontrollable. Cameron talked to Quinn. He seemed mad, but I didn't pay attention I was too busy sinking in Quinn's words _"He was using you."_ repeated over and over in my head. I felt Cameron's arms pull me into a hug. I rested my head onto his chest. I began to cry thanking god that I put on waterproof mascara. Cameron whispers in my ear "I know how you feel but it's not true don't listen to Quinn." Soon the bus stops. I left my head from Cameron's chest. "Thanks Cuz." Is all I say before bolting out the bus and into the building. (Yesterday I found out that Cameron and I are 2nd cousins. Weird but cool.) In the building I avoid Damian. When we get into the rooms we change into costume. I close my eyes and rest my head on my hand.

_Damian is there in front of me with her. Lindsay. I see Damian rip my heart and stomp on it with his soccer cleats. I felt every stomp. I hear him say in his heavy Irish accent "Thanks for making her realize her feeling. Now if you excuse me." Damian turned from me and kissed Lindsay. I felt my heart break even more even though I have no more heart inside of me._

I wake up. I feel someone sitting next to me. I know who it is. Why me? Why? I felt _his_ hand my knee. I just can't face him yet. I can't do this. "Yes, you can." Damian said. I held my breath. Did I say that last part out loud? Now I really can't do this. I see his hand move from my knee before I knew it I was looking in his electric blue eyes. I began to breathe again. I thought about turning my head away from his electric blue eyes but A) I can't, and B) He has his hands on both of my cheeks making me hold his gaze. "What's wrong? Why are you avoiding me?" Damian asked me. I see pain/ worry in his eyes. "I can't… I can't… It hurts too much… I'm sorry… It's just that I can't… I can't face the music. Because I know it will hurt me."I said I felt a tear run down my cheek. I close my eyes. I can't look at his amazing loving eyes, knowing that none of it's for me. It is just painful.

"Okay New Directions, its show time. You'll rock the house. Okay first is Rachel, then group number, then the duet with Finn and Lola. Got it?" Mr. Shue asks us. Everyone nods. Everyone takes their places. I'm right next to him. Inches away from his hand, I fight the urge to reach for his hand. Before I know it it's the group number, with is _Love Song _by Sarah Bareilles.

Lola: _Head under water  
>and they tell me to breathe easy for a while<br>the breathing gets harder, even I know that_

Lola looks at Damian_  
><em>  
>Rachel:<em> You made room for me, but it's too soon to see<br>if I'm happy in your hands  
>I'm unusually hard to hold on to<br>_

Rachel looks at Finn 

Finn:** Blank stares at blank pages  
>No easy way to say this<br>you mean well, but you make this hard on me  
><strong>

Group:_** I'm not gonna write you a love song  
>'Cause you asked for it<br>'Cause you need one, you see  
>I'm not gonna write you a love song<br>'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
>If you're on your way<br>**_

Cameron**: I'm not gonna write you to stay  
>If all you have is leaving<br>I'mma need a better reason to write you a love song today  
>Today<strong>

Damian: **I learned the hard way  
>That they all say things you want to hear<br>My heavy heart sinks deep down under you  
><strong> Lola_: And your twisted words, your help just hurts  
>You are not what I thought you were<br>___Both: _**Hello to high and dry**_

Damian and Lola are moving towards each other then break away at the end.

Rachel: _Convinced me to please you  
>Made me think that I need this too<br>I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

Group: _**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
>'Cause you asked for it<br>'Cause you need one, you see  
>I'm not gonna write you a love song<br>'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
>If you're on your way,<strong>_  
><span>

Cameron & Marissa: _**I'm not gonna write you to stay  
>If all you have is leaving<br>I'mma need a better reason to write you a love song today**_

Cameron looks at Marissa and winks._**  
><strong>_  
>Hannah: <em>Promise me you'll leave the light on<br>To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
>'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me because I say<br>_  
>Samuel:<strong> I won't write you a love song<br>'Cause you asked for it  
>'Cause you need one, you see<strong>

Noah-Puck: **I'm not gonna write you a love song  
>'Cause you tell me its make or breaking this<br>Is that why you wanted a love song  
><strong>Quinn: _'Cause you asked for it?  
>'Cause you need one, you see<br>_ Marissa: _I'm not gonna write you a love song  
>'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this<br>If you're on your way  
><em>Kurt & Alex: _**I'm not gonna write you to stay  
>If your heart is nowhere in it<br>I don't want it for a minute  
><strong>_ Group:_**Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to  
>Write you a love song today<br>**_Mercedes:_ Today  
><em>  
>Soon we performed <em>You make me feel.<em> I ended up in Damians arms. I felt safe and my heart repairing itself. I just wanted to stay there in his arms. But I can't. I tried to escape his grip on me, but fail. "Oh, No you don't. We're staying like this and talking. Why do you want to avoid me?" I shake my head. "Cuz this isn't right. I'm sorry." I said I tried to escape again but failed. "Why?" Damian asks. "Please don't make me answer that. It would kill me." I tell him looking up at his electric blue eyes. I felt tears run down my cheek.

"I won't make you answer." Damian says. Soon we stand in front of the stage and wait for the winner to be called. "And the winner is… William McKinley's New Directions!" I jump onto Damian. He spins us around. I jump back down. "We won." I went to look for Cam. I heard a thick Irish voice say something, but I couldn't hear it. Finn and Rachel held the Trophy up high. "We're going to regionals!" I see Cameron talking to Marissa. She nods and they hug and kiss. I turned my head quickly wishing I could unseen that. I turn around and bump into someone. "Sorry." I look up and see Damian looking at me. I look over his shoulder and see a peeved Lindsay. I smile. Soon I felt Damian wrap me in a hug. Soon after that I felt his Lips crashing down on mine. I kiss him back. Soon we pulled away. Damian is smiling. He whispers in my ear. "I love you Lola Taylor. I love you with all my heart." Damian pulls out the little white box with the 'L' on it. I see a gold chain and a silver key on it. "You have the _Key_ to my heart forever." I stop breathing. I had a smile on my face. I see Damian go behind me. He moves my hair from my neck to the side. I see the necklace in front of me. Soon Damian turns me around and crashes his lips on mine. We pull away foreheads touching. "It looks great on you. So can you tell me why you were avoiding me?" I look at the floor. "Well…"

_**Damian Pov**_

"Well… you see I saw the box this morning and since you took it away from, my line of sight I assumed it was for _Lindsay._" She looked towards Lindsay who is talking a storm with Rachel. What so she shut me out because she was jealous…? "So you ignored me because you thought I liked _Lindsay_." I asked intrigued because I never thought she was the jealous. She nodded. I laughed. She bits her lip. Soon we are on the bus. She is sitting next to me. Lindsay looks peeved. Lola gives her a look. That seems to say _back off, from my man_. Lindsay gives a look that says _yeah right._ I smile and kiss Lola full on the lips. God I just love kissing her. Sparks fly everywhere.

We pull away. Her smile god it's blinding, it's impossible not to smile back. She rests her hair on my chest. I felt better. I'm playing with her hair. I smell her green apple scented hair. I kiss her forehead. She's finally mine. She my girl. I can't help but be happy. To think all this came from saving me from being slushied. She tilts her head and looks at me.

"What are you thinking about Damian?" Lola asks me.

"How this actually happened. Also how I got an awesome Girlfriend." I told her. She smiles.  
>"When do I get to meet her? She sounds awesome." She tells me.<p>

"She also has an amazing voice, eyes, personally, lips, hair. God she perfect." I tell her.

"Well, I got an amazing sweet, ugh I swear I could kiss him all day, I love his eyes, and His voice is dreamy. His perfect gentlemen, God I love him so because he is one for me. Oh and his Irish accent make it harder for me to think straight." She tells me.

"Oh, really? When could I meet him?" I ask her joking. She pulls out her phone. Takes a picture of us. "Here he is. Isn't such a cutie?" She exclaims/asks. I smile. I brush my lips over hers. When we pull away Cameron is across from us with Marissa. "So is McTalyor official?" Marissa asks. Hannah turns around with the whole bus listening for our answer, I look at Lola. "McTalyor?" Lola asks. "Yeah, your guys couple name, I mean everyone has/had one."Hannah says. "For example. Finchel." Rachel says, "And Qiuck." Quinn says holding Pucks hand.

Couple names are being called out. Soon Cameron says "And Camrissa." Everyone turns their head towards Cameron. He is holding Marissa's hand. Lola is smiling. I whisper in her ear. "Ya knew didn't ya?" She looks up at me and says. "I saw Cam ask her out and they kissed. Trust me isn't not pleasant to see you cousin kiss someone. Ugh I wish I could unseen it. Imma have nightmares." She tells me. I chuckle. 'Hey not funny." She tells me. After people finished cheering for them, Cameron turns towards us. "So… Is there a McTalyor? Come on I spent forever trying to come up with a couple nicknames for you guys." Cameron says. Marissa hits him lightly. "Fine, _we _spent forever trying to come up with it." Cameron says. Marissa smiles kissing his cheek. Lola looks at me with questioning eyes. I move so we are facing each other. She is sitting up waiting too. She tilts her head to the left. I think trying to force the words out of my mouth. But I can't not with her looking so tempting. I can't think. "Lola Taylor. Will you be my girl?" I asked her. She's blushing. She can't speak. I remember something. I lean in and whisper against her ear. "For now and forever." She turns her head so our lips are centimeters apart. "Of Course. I will always be Damian McGinty's girl. She fills in the gap between our lips.

When we pulled away. We hear cheers. Lola sys. "It's official! McTalyor forever." Everyone high fives each other.

When we get into my car on into her Drive way. "You have to meet my mum." We said at the same time. We laugh. I planted a small kiss on her lips at her doorway. She smiled. "You know something." I tell her. "What?" She asks. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me. "I love you, and I'm keeping you to that thing you said on the bus." She looks at me. "I love you too, and which thing? I said a lot." She said. "McTalyor forever and kiss him all day." I tell her. I give her a quick kiss. She laughs. "See you… Sunday?"She asks me. "Of course Babe." I tell her. She smiles at me. "You really are the best." She says. I shrug. "It's the Irish charm. Oh and you're the best girl I've ever met. Thanks for everything. See you soon. I kiss her cheek. I enter my car and wave bye. She blows a kiss to me. Soon I get home. I tell my mother about everything. Leaving out the kissing, she's my mother she doesn't need to know that. Soon I head to bed. Waiting for Sunday to come. Wait today is Friday why Sunday? Oh well.

_**Other Pov**_

"It's true. They are a couple now. Do I spread the rumor now sir?" The teen asked.

"Not yet. Let them realized they picked the wrong person to make their enemies." The sophomore said.

_**Gasp! Someone is out to get Damian and Lola. Yippee Damian and Lola is finally a couple. Will it last?**_

~ForeverlivebyMusic


	8. Chapter 8

Stupid love feelings

A/N: Thanks for reading this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sugar Honey Iced Tea.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lola Pov<strong>_

Damian and I have been dating for about two months. I never had been happier. Even Lindsay has bummed my mood. But I'm on my 'thing' and I been very moody. I feel really bad for Damian. Crap. Like one minute I'm kissing him, the next I'm crying, than I'm mad. But Damian just listened when I rambled on and on. Damian is the best boyfriend out there. But Damn I screwed things up. I was in a bad mood, soon Lindsay and got to me. She said Damian and her kissed. I felt weak. Damian was running to me. "Hey I gotta tell you somethin'." He tells me. "Lindsay kissed me this morning at the parking lot. Please forgive me. I didn't know." Damian says. I shake my head. "Well, I don't know what to do Damian! God, I freakin' hate this!" I yelled. "Hate what? You're…um… _thing_, or us?" Damian said looking hurt. I never meant to hurt him. But again I have no control of my emotions. "I don't know!" I run away. I ran into Glee club. Damian comes in a couple minutes after, I look at my hands. I was being to twiddle my thumbs.

Mr. Shue beings to talk. "Okay so regionals are in 1 month. Keep in mind a set list. Okay anyone want to sing?" Mr. Shue asks. Damian stands up. "I'd like to sing Mr. Shue." Soon the music begins.

**Don't take your love away from me  
>Don't you leave my heart in misery<br>If you go then I'****ll be blue  
>'Cause breaking up is hard to do<strong>

Remember when you held me tight  
>And you kissed me all through the night<br>Think of all that we've been through and  
>Breaking Up Is Hard To Do<p>

They say that breaking up is hard to do  
>Now I know, I know that it's true<br>Don't say that this is the end  
>Instead of breaking up I wish that we were making up again<p>

I beg of you, don't say goodbye  
>Can't we give our love another try<br>Come on baby, let's start a new  
>'Cause breaking up is hard to do<p>

**Now I know, I know that it's true  
>Don't say that this is the end<br>Instead of breaking up I wish that we were making up again**

**Instead of breaking up I wish that we were making up again**

**I beg of you, don't say goodbye  
>Can't we give our love another try<br>Come on baby, let's start a new  
>'Cause breaking up is hard to do<strong>

**Breaking Up Is Hard To Do**

I didn't feel as moody. Everyone is clapping. Damian looks at me. His eyes said it all. I nodded and went out of the room. I look at the floor. I felt so stupid. I was mad at him for telling the truth. I felt ashamed, and bad for having Damian go through this. "I'm sorry, for having you put up with me. It's just I was in a bad mood Lindsay said some stuff and I got scared Damian. I gotscared, I thoguth you'd leave me for Lindsay. I sorry." I said. I felt Damian wrap his arms around me. "It's okay. Your going througth tough times now." Damian kisses me on the lips and I felt safe again. We pull away. "C'mon, lets head home."I said. Damian gave me a look. "Mom want to talk to us. I have no idea on what though." **  
><strong>

Soon we arrive at my house. My Mom opens the door. "Lola, sweetie can you go get chinese thanks. Don't worry Damina willl wait for you here. Bye." She pushed me oujt the door and shut it behind her. I walk to the car. Hope Damian will be okay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damian Pov<strong>_

Mrs. Taylor pushed Lola out the door.

"Damian I need to talk to you." She sits on the sofa. I notice how has blond hair while Lola has black/brown. The only thing that are the same between the two is the eye color. I sit down across from her. "In about a week is her fathers birthday. She may seem depressed. She can't stay home. It's not good for her to mope around the house. Please keep her away from here. She even is allowed to spend the nigth at your pplace. No one will be home. I'll be with his mother. Please don't let her leave your side." Mrs. Taylor told me. I nodded. "Of cousre, I promise no fooling around. I swear." I kept rambling on and on. Mrs. Taylor laughed. "It's Oka, Damian. I trust you and Cameron with my daugther. Now if you excuse me I have to get to work." Mrs. Taylor said.

1 week later

"Hey Babe. So lets hang out at my place today." I tell her. She seemed distanced today. "I got to ran an errand now, so I meet you there around 8." She sais. She left. I ran after her. I look around and she was gone. Jesus. Whould Cameron know where she is? I called Cameron. "Cam… She's gone…. I don't know where… Thanks Cam. Just text me when you find her…See ya soon." I hung up the phone and went looking for her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cameron Pov<strong>_

I head over to the Cemetry, where her father was buried. It's his birthday so I figured its where she'd be. I hear a voice being carried through the sitting on her knees near her fathers grave. I walk up behind her, She singing 'BlackBird' by the Beatles.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>

I sit next to and sing along with her.

**Black bird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see<br>all your life  
>you were only waiting for this moment to be free<strong>_**  
><strong>_  
><strong>Blackbird fly, <strong>_**Blackbird fly**_**  
>Into the light of the dark black night.<strong>

_Blackbird fly, __**Blackbird fly**__  
>into the light of the dark black night.<br>_  
><strong>Blackbird singing in the dead of night<br>**_Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
><em>_**All your life  
><strong>_**You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
><strong>_You were only waiting for this moment to arise,_  
><em><strong>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<strong>_

She shuts her eyes. A tear runs down her face. I text Damian. He replays saying he'll be here in about a minute. "Don't cry, Come on. Damian will be here soon." I reassure her. She shakes her head. "No… I don't want him to see me like this…" Lola says. I knew what she meant. Vulnerable. I hated to cry, I understand her. I wrap my arm around her. Tears rolling down her face. "Thanks Cameron." I hear Damian say. I got up. "I'll leave you to alone. Oh and Lola stop running from everything. You have Damo, with you to help you though this." I walk away. _Hey Cam-Cam, want 2 go 2 Da movies? ~ Mars_. I smile _Course! Pick U up in about 10 mins._ I texted her back. I hopped in my car and drove to Marissa's place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lola Pov<strong>_

Cameron left me there with Damian. A tear drop forms and runs down my face. Damian wipes it with his thumb pad. "I don't mind you crying in front of me. Y'know. You don't have to pretend your okay all the time. When I ask you Yarie, you don't have to say okay, I'm fine. All the time. I love y and I need to know what's going on in here." He touches my head, "And in here." He touches my heart. I smile. God he can be so sweet. "What are you thinking Lola?" Damian asked me. I hug him. Soon I move my arms from around his chest and wrapped it around his neck. "This." I said and kissed him.

Soon we got to his house. We went to his room. It had two beds. I smile. Damian wrapped his arms around my waist his chin on my head. I looked at him. He smiles; I felt my knees go weak. He kissed me. I kissed him back. We spent the entire night kissing. Thank god today is Friday.

* * *

><p>What you think. I'm going to end this pretty soon, or should I throw some relationship problems. I refuse to write any more chapters until I get feed back on if I should keep writing this with bumpy roads or end it in the next chapter. ~ForeverlivebyMusic. AKA LMV. (That's my initials)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**_Glee Project at WMHS Chapter 9_**

**_A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reads this. I'd like to thank Raine232 on offering to help me with some ideas for this story. Raine232 start brainstorming! I'd also like to thank my friend from school who read ½ of this chapter and commented._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. P.S Damian McGinty comes on your TV with glee on November-1st. He has said so himself. Ryan Murphy is one lucky man._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lola Pov<strong>_

I know I've said this but… Damian is the best boyfriend ever! I'm pretty sure nothing could break us up. I get a text. _Hey I'll be there in 10. –D_. I look at the clock it's 7:05 am on a Saturday. Damian and I plan to spend the entire day together. There is a knock at my door. _It can't be Damian. I wonder who it is. _I open the door, and look down. I see a white box with a note card that reads _for Lola_. I pick it up and head inside. I sit at my window seat and open the white box. I pick up the first thing my fingers grasp. It's a picture frame of me and Damian at sectionals during our performance of _Love Song._ I smile at it. After a while I set it down and pick up the next thing my fingers grasp. It was another picture frame. When I looked at the picture I felt my blood run cold. I dropped the picture frame.

"No…no… no one should know about that. It's supposed to be in the past, long forgotten." I said. The memory floods my head. I didn't even feel the pieces of glass pierce my skin. "It's not my fault! It's not my fault." I say before I shut down reliving the memory I've long forgotten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damian Pov<strong>_

I pull up to Lola's driveway. I am 5 minutes early. I open my car door and close it. I see a splash of red where Lola usually sits and reads. I grow worried. I run to her door. I knock on the door. "Lola, Yaire? Lola?" I open her door. I look towards the window seat. I see her on the floor with her arms around her knees and her head in between them. I froze at the sight of where the red is coming from. The red is Lola's blood. I see a broken picture frame. I kneeled in front of Lola. "Lola, Yaire?" Lola, speak to me." I tell her. She looks spaced out. She blinks a few times as if she's coming back to reality. I grab her hand. "Lola, what's wrong? Answer me." I say to her. A tear drop runs down her face. I wipe off the tear. "Damian?" She asks me. I nod. "I'm here. Don't fret. You'll be alright." I look to where she's bleeding. "Lola I need to remove the shards from your cut." She nods.

I grab tweeters, rubbing alcohol, and gauze. I pick her up and lay her down on the carpet. I look at Lola. I pull the first piece out. Lola looks as if screams going to scream. I cover her mouth and tell her to bit her lip if it hurt and the pain is unbearable. She nods. I hated hurting her like this but I need to do this. I brace myself and pull out the second shard of glass. She bits down on her lip. Soon all the glass shards are gone. I look at the rubbing alcohol then at Lola. I put rubbing alcohol on her wounds and kiss her. I hope that the kiss dulls out the pain. She sighs into the kiss. I guess the pain has resided. I wrap the gauze around her wound. I help her on the sofa. I begin cleaning up the mess. Lola offers to help since it is her mess. I decline her offer. She sits on the sofa watching me quietly. I flash a reassuring smile towards her. Lola stands up. I stand next to her. I see her shaking. I pull her into a hug. I hug her protectively. I let her cry into my chest. "Damian, make the pain stop… please…please." Lola whispers in between sobs. I felt my heart break. "Maybe this will help." I told her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lola Pov<strong>_

Damian pulls out the glass shards and it hurts like hell. I see Damian look at me and then at a bottle. My eyes widen when I read the label, _rubbing alcohol. _ Damianputs rubbing alcohol. Damian kisses me. The kiss was sweet and gentle; it actually numbed the stinging in my leg. Soon my leg didn't sting at all. Damian pulls away. He wraps gauze over my leg. Damian helps me onto the sofa. He begins to clean up the mess_ I _made. I felt guilty. I offer to help him he declined. I watch him clean quietly.

I see Damian move swiftly and gracefully. He is perfect and I'm… not. I' just a girl whose life flipped upside the minute she broke up with the captain of the hockey team. The only good thing that's happen is: Meeting Damian, Dating Damian, and Glee club. While Damian is just perfect, Damian is a guy who is amazing at soccer. He has the most amazing eyes. He has a smile that makes girls weak at the knees. He has the most amazing singing voice. His perfect and I'm well…not. Damian turns to me and gives me a smile. I give him a half smile. I stand up; soon Damian stands next to me. I begin to shake hearing the words _you deserve to be six feet under not him! _Over and over in my head, I begin to hugs me. I sink into the hug as if he has a shield around me that is keeping all the bad things out. Damian _is _my strength. It's like he can make all the pain leave with the wave of a hand. "Damian, make it stop. Please make it stop." I whisper to him. He bends down a bit and whispers. "Maybe this will help."

Damian kisses me. All of the horrible words and images are gone. I stop hearing that horrible phase. All there is; is me and Damian. By the time we pull away I'm breathless. "Did it work?" Damian asks I bury my head into his chest, letting his scent was over me. "Ya, I love you Damo." I tell him. I know for a fact his smiling now, even without looking at him. "I love ya too Lola. I love ya too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Other Pov<strong>_

"Shall I spread the rumor now?" The sophomore asked.

"Are they still together?" The older one asked.

"Yes." The sophomore replied.

"Then yes.

Spread the truth now." The older one said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lola Pov<strong>_

I'm sitting on my bed, when the smell of smoke fills my room. A beeping sound fills the once silent air. My eyes widen with fear. I open my bedroom door. Flames danced across my vision. I choke on air. _Damian! Damian where is he?_ I drop to the floor. My vision becomes blurry. I crawl until I reach the stairs. I stand up and run in between two flames. I make it to the door. "Help. Help me please!" I scream wasting my last breath. I finally open the door. I run outside, I check my arms and legs. A faint pink burn looked back at me. I look toward the house. Wait... isn't this Uncle Daniels house, the house the burned down? I'm a little 10 year old girl again.

"Do you know where Bobby is Lola?" A very big and scary looking police man asks me.

"Isn't Cousin Bobby with Aunt Tatiana?" I ask innocently.

"No. He was in the house fast asleep. He's dead Lola. You killed him! You killed him, because you couldn't check his room which was next door to where you were! You're a Murderer!" Aunt Tatiana yelled at me.

"Stop it. I am not a murderer!" I yelled at her. Soon reality sunk in.

For the amount of people who did believed me I could count on my hands. My mother, my father, my mom's cousin Dorothy (Cameron's mom) and her husband and her little 11 year old boy supported me.

While Aunt Tatiana, Uncle Daniel, Grandma Kate, Grandpa Joe, Cousin Sally (Bobby's sister, and 12 others blamed me. Aunt Dorothy was there for me. She offered time and time again to have me meet her son. I refused. I refused to go to Bobby's funeral. Instead of a bubbly fun and hyper girl I once was I became a sad quiet and solitary girl. Until one day in middle school, when a blond hair boy with blue eyes tells me to forgive and forget. I began to go back to the way I was. Knowing people do actually believe it wasn't my fault.

I snap out of the flashback. Tears welled up in my eyes. I blink a couple times. I get a grip of my surroundings. Damian hugs me tighter. I cry into his chest. 'It's okay. It's okay. Don't worry no matter what I'll love ya." He tells me. I look into his electric blue eyes. I smile. He gives me mischievous smile. "What are you thinking Irish man?" I ask him. He kisses me. He sits me onto the sofa. He kisses me harder. Soon we pull away. This time, his breathless too. "Wow spontaneous much huh Damian?" I asked him. He smiles. Damian controls the TV controller. I rested my head on his chest. His chest his scent gulps me. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>Dream *<strong>_

_"I love you." Damian tells me. He kisses me gently. Like always sparks go off. He pulls away smiling. "I love you too." I tell him. I see him smirk. Slowly he removes his...Hair and blond hair comes out. He's wearing a WIG! He removes his... color contacts. Hazel eyes instead of blue eyes. Son of a (Insert bad word) it's Brad. "I missed you. It's time for you to break up with that leprechaun of yours. So you can be with me for good." Brad says. Brad one arm hugs me. I try to move out of his grip. But I can't. Then I see him. "Damian!" I shout. He looks angry and sad at the same time. He begins to walk away. "Damian! Brad let go of me!" I said and escaped his grip. I run to Damian. "Damian! Wait please!" He stops. His eyes showed some signs of him about to cry. "You love him. You were using me weren't you?" Damian said. "No...No. I hate Brad. I love you and only you." I tell him. "I just can't believe it... you said it to him! Not me! Care to explain that!" He yells at me. Damian never ever has yelled at me before, his always had been so sweet and caring. "I thought he was you. That bastard dressed up like you. I love you and only you." I tell him moving towards him. "Well… I've moved on." Damian says. "What?" I ask. I felt tear drops run down my face. Damian shows his caring side again for about a second, and then it hardens again. "Yes… I moved on to Lindsay." He tells me. Soon Lindsay appears. "Hi baby." Damian turns to his right and smiles. "Hi Linds, I missed you." He says and kisses her! I ran away. I ran and didn't stop. Soon I'm in front of everyone of my family. Damian and Cameron are there too. I'm confused. "It's your fault." Everyone says at the same time. My mother, my father, Aunt Maggie (Cameron's mom), and Uncle Fred (Cameron's Dad) say. I understood the rest of the family would say that but them. They understood. "Lola, you have 30 minutes to pack your stuff and leave." My mother says. Damian steps in front of me. "Miss. Taylor… I know Lola and I aren't a couple anymore so I have no say in this matter but isn't that a bit harsh?" Damian says. "No. It's not Damian. It's her fault Bobby died in the fire. I officially disown her." She says. Cameron eyes widen. "Wait…What! Aunt Sofia you can't be serious!" Cameron shouts. "Yes I'm very serious Cameron." My mother says. I ran to my room I throw together the necessary items. Damian and Cameron are gone. "You have 10 seconds to leave and never come back!" everyone says in union. I leave. I run away. I run and run. I sit down and cry. I lose everything. I lost Damian_

_***End of Dream scene***_

* * *

><p>I woke up. I was on my bed. My breathing is off. I sat up from my bed. I was standing up and walking to the door, when I felt something around my waist. I know who it is.<p>

"Yaire, did you have a bad dream?" He stepped in front of me.

"Damian? You're still here? Thank god." I say and hug him.

"Sh. It's okay it was a bad dream. It's over now." He tells me.

"Do ya want to talk about it?" He asks me. I shake my head. Soon a thunder clap fills the air. I jump. Damian chuckles a bit and hugs me. "Ya scared of a storm?" He asks me. I nod. "No, never have and never will." I tell him. Thunder claps again and I basically jump into Damian –and the lights when out. I was shaking, Damian hugs me tighter. "Ya'll be okay. I'm here." Damian whispers in my ear, I relax a bit. "Ya see, storms ain't as bad as ya tink." Damian tells me calmly. "Only because you're here, you're my strength Damian." I tell him. Damian makes me look into his wonderful blue eyes and we sit on my bed. "Ya don't need me to be strong. Ya strong on ya own." Damian tells me with certainly in his voice. "Not true Damian." He opens his mouth to protest. "Do I need to list them? Fine, Because of _you_ I had the guts to break it off with Brad. Because of _you_ I was able to dealing with my father's death. Because of _you_ I found love." I tell him.

Damian takes my hand and entwines with mine.

"Because of ya I don't feel numb anymore. Because of ya I fell in love and I'm still fallin' love." Damian says to me. I look into his blue eyes. A faint smile appears on my face when he called me _'love'_. Damian kisses my head "I love you." We say at the same time. Damian kisses me on the lips this time. The kiss only lasted about 10 seconds, but we pull away breathless. Damian always had that effect on me. He makes my heart pound harder. My blood race faster, I lose my train of thought when he says something to me. When he stands _way _to close to me all I can think about is how his lips feel against mine. My breathing hitches a bit. When he touches my arm I feel a shock. It's hard to see Damian because of the power out and it's really dark out, but I could tell he is just as breathless as I am. I met Damian 2 months ago and look at us now. Damian kissed my fore head. I love ya with all my heart." Damian tells me. "I love you too Damian, with all my heart. So much it hurts." I tell him.

_***Monday lunch time ***_

_**Lola Pov**_

People are staring at me and whispering to each other. _Why are they whispering? Is it about me? _ I felt a bit self conscious. I look to see Cameron talking to a senior. Cameron's eyes widen and he looks at the person and says something. I get a good look at the senior. Is that … Israel? What does he want? I felt my shoulder getting tapped.

I turned around and something ice cold hits my skin. It drips down my face and soaked my shirt. It was just downright cold. Realization hit me. I had just been slushied in front of everyone. I run to the bathroom. After I clean up, someone pulls me into the astronomy class.

I look to see who pulled me in here. I see Damian. He traps me between the wall and himself Damian put both his arms on both sides of me. Damian looks angry, is he angry at me?

"Is it true?" Damian asks me.

"Is what true? I don't know what you're talking about." I ask him.

"I can't believe this! Don't play dumb with me Lola, tell me the truth." Damian says. His accent gets thicker.

"Damian, I don't know what you're talking about." I tell him. I'm confused as hell. What's going on? Damian runs his hands through his hair. "We've been through a lot Lola, a lot! And ya don't tell me this? Why? Ya know what never mind, forget it!" Damian says he leaves me confused and alone. I have a bad feeling about this…

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what do you think? Why is Damian so mad? Why were kids whispering about Lola? Does the dream foreshadow something the future? Well good news: One of my friends from school has conceived me to keep on writing. So thank her. I hope I can keep on writing hopefully up to senior year. Again thank you Raine232. PM me some ideas you have. Oh and I will be accepting a couple of OC's I need you to leave this info for your OC's<strong>_

_**Name**_

_**Hair color**_

_**Eye color**_

_**Age**_

_**Personality**_

_**Friends**_

_**Enemies**_

_**Crush**_

_**~ForeverlivebyMusic (LMV)**_


	10. Chapter 10

Glee Project at WMHS 10

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reads this. I'm still open for O'Cs. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Damian, Glee, or Glee Project. Heck I don't even Own Kasey. My friend from school does. The name I will use to mention this friend is Claire. (Note: This is not her real name.) I don't own: _Breakeven, Home, or come by the hills. _Listen to Celtic Thunder home, to get an idea on how Damian sings it, and listen to Celtic thunders _Buachaill on Eirne_for _Come by the hills_.So ... Enjoy!

_**Kasey Pov**_

"Mum, remind me why we had to move to Lima, Ohio?" I asked her. Ya can hear me light Irish accent

"Kasey dear, we need this job promotion. Don't worry ya'll be okay at you're new school." My mum reassured me. I play with my jet blue hair. "Plus Joanne McGinty says her son goes to school there too." My mum added me eyes widen. "Damian comes here? Good to know at least someone in this place will understand me accent." I told my mum.

_**Damian Pov**_

I knock on Lola's door. She stands there in the door frame. "Damian? What are you doing he-" begins to say, but stops because I pulled her outside. I didn't want to say the next few words, so I hesitated. "Lola, I'm sorry but… we're done." I tell her quickly. As soon as the words left my mouth how I wanted to take it back, my heart felt like it was just in a stampede but I stayed strong. She looks at the floor. I see a tear form and run down her cheek. "Lola, we can still be friends right?" I ask her. "S-sure, sure Damian No problem we can still be friends." Lola says. I smile. "I'll see ya around." I tell her. She seems sad. I stop myself from reaching out towards to her. I walk away, and hop in my car. I look back at her. I see her sitting down on the porch, with her hand covering her lips. I fight the urge to go comfort her. She didn't tell me. She didn't tell me that. I repeat that in my head and tore out of the street.

_**Lola Pov**_

Damian comes to my door. I open it. "Damian? What are you doing he-" I stopped talking because Damian pulls me outside and closed the door. _Is he still mad at me?_ I could tell he was hesitating to speak he moved so his face was about 3 inches away from mine. "Lola, I'm sorry but… we're done." He whispers quickly to me. I felt my heart breaks into a million pieces. I look away from his electric blue eyes. A tear drop runs down my face. . "Lola, we can still be friends right?" Damian asks me. "S-sure, sure Damian No problem we can still be friends." I tell him. "I'll see ya around." With that Damian left. I felt alone. God, what the hell did someone tell him about him? What had made him so mad at me they he broke up with me? I sit down on my porch and cover my mouth I fight the sob that wants to come. _I can do this I can do this_. I say over in my head.

_**Kasey Pov**_

I enter the school. I enter the front office. "Hello. My name's Kasey. Kasey Byrne. I'm the new student. I was wonderin' if I could pick up my schedule." I tell the person in the office. I get the schedule. I look at my schedule. I flip the paper around to see if there is a map. Nope. "Hey, are you lost?" A voice asks me. I turn around.

"Kasey? Is that you?" He asks me.

"Damian!" I said hugging him.

"My Gawd, Kasey what are you doin' here?" Damian asks me.

"Mum got a job promotion. Hey do ya know where this is?" I hand him my schedule.

"My girl- I meant my …um …. Friend has you're exact schedule. C'mon." Damian says.

We walk towards a girl by her locker with an extremely tall guy with dirty blonde hair and black rimmed glasses. _He's cute_. I think to myself. "Don't worry Cameron; I guess Camrissa was never meant to be. But trust me you're way better then Samuel." The girl says to the boy. "I guess but damn, you guys were only dating a couple months and then McTaylor was over, and you and- Oh, Hi Damian!" The boy –Cameron- says. The girl looks at Damian, then at me. "Hello Cam, Lola. This is Kasey we grew up next door with each other, and I was wonderin' since ya and her share a lot of classes together, could ya show her around?" Damian asks the girl-Lola.

"Sure, no problem Damian, I show her around." She says to Damian, she turns to me. "Hi, I'm Lola Taylor. It's nice to meet you." She tells me.

"Hi, I'm Kasey Byrne." I tell her. She smiles. "Bye Cam, bye Damian. Come one Kasey, Mr. Zulu hate if you're late by even a second and his on the other side of the school." She tells me. I bid goodbyes. "Bye Kasey, I'll see you around." Cameron says. I blush. Wait why am I'm blushing?

"Hey, Lola Can I as ya something?" I ask her.

"Sure." Lola says

"Did ya and Damian fancy each other?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we broke up. That was about 3 weeks ago, but we're still friends." Lola tells me. I nod. I know Damian still likes this girl even though I saw them talking together for about 5 minutes. She likes him too. Oh well, it's none of my business. I enter the class.

_**Lola Pov **_

_***Lunch time***_

"Lola! I need to talk to you!" Rachel shouts at me.

"Chill Berry, I'm going!" I say as Rachel grabs my arm and drags me away from Damian, Kasey, Cameron, Finn, and Puck discussing how in hell Puck has got to senior year without attending one math class in 4 years.

"As you may know Finn and I are going through a rough patch." Rachel begins. Rachel and Finn broke up not too long ago like 2 hours ago. Rachel continues talking. "I also got wind that you and Damian are no longer a couple so I have a spectacular idea that will have both of our guys coming back to us." Rachel says.

"Rachel, Why me; there is other girls at Glee club?" I ask.

"You're the only one who doesn't hate me a lot anyways." Rachel says. I let out a breath.

"Fine, only because you really love Finn, and you'll break apart without him." I tell her. I see her face light up. "I have got idea for a song when you said that. Come on lets practice!" Rachel says pulling me away. I look back at my friends. "Help me!" I yelled at them. Damian's and Kasey's eyes widen.

_**Damian Pov **_

"Lola! I need to talk to you!" Rachel shouts at Lola.

"Chill Berry, I'm going!" Lola says as Rachel grabs her arm and drags her away from us.

They stand about 20 meters away. I look at Lola's back.

"I feel bad for her dude. Berry can get a bit scary." Puck says.

"Dude, Rach isn't that bad." Finn says.

"Yeah, it's not like Rachel is going to murder her or something like that." Cameron says. I think Kasey fancies Cam and vice versa.

"Help me!" Lola shouts towards us. Kasey's and me eyes widen.

"Ya were saying Cam? Are you sure about that?" Kasey asks Cameron. Cameron shrugs. Puck is laughing at Lola's attempt to get help, and Finn is just staring at where Rachel and Lola were standing.

_**Lola's Pov**_

_***Glee club***_

"Rachel, are you sure about this?" I ask her.

"Of course, when have I been wrong?" She says. I decided to stay quiet.

"Mr. Shue, We would like to perform a song." Rachel says.

"Okay Rachel, the floor is yours." Mr. Shue says.

I get up and tell the band the song's name. They nod I go stand by Rachel. Then the music starts.

Lola: **I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
>Just praying to a God that I don't believe in<br>'Cause I got time while he got freedom  
>'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even<strong>

Rachel: _His best days will be some of my worst  
>he finally met a woman that's gonna put him first<br>While I'm wide awake he has no trouble sleeping_  
>Both: <em><strong>'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no<br>**_  
><strong>What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,<br>And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok  
>I'm falling to pieces, <strong>_**yeah,**_**  
><strong>_**I'm falling to pieces**_**  
><strong>  
><em>They say bad things happen for a reason<br>But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
>'Cause he's moved on while I'm still grieving<br>And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no  
><em>  
><strong>What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,<br>And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok  
>I'm falling to pieces, <strong>_**yeah**_**,  
><strong>_I'm falling to pieces, __**yeah,**__  
><em>_**I'm falling to pieces**__  
>One still in love while the other one's leaving<br>I'm falling to pieces  
><em>**('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)**

_Oh you got her heart and my heart and none of the pain  
>You took your suitcase, I took the blame<em>.  
><em>Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh<br>_**'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my **_**name.**_

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
>Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in<br>'Cause I got time while he got freedom  
>'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break<br>**_**No it don't break**__  
>No it don't break even. No<em>

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and  
>What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok<br>_**I'm falling to pieces yeah**  
><em>I'm falling to pieces yeah<em>  
><em><strong>I'm falling to pieces <strong>_  
><strong>('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven) <strong>

_Oh it don't break even no  
><em>**Oh it don't break even no**  
><em><strong>Oh it don't break even no<br>**_  
>Finn is just staring at Rachel.<p>

"Rach" Finn says.

Rachel runs out of the room Finn runs after her. Damian is looking at me. I broke our eye contact. Claps fill the room. I take my seat. I felt Damian's gaze on me. I move a bit. Soon Glee clubs over, Mr. Shue said we would be doing a Boy vs. Girls match in preparation for regional's.

I walk home. I practically ran just to avert Damian. I go to my room. I check my phone. _4 missed calls from Damian._ I check my voicemail. "1st voice mail: 'hey Lola, it's me. Is it true? We need to talk. Call me back.' 2nd Voice mail: 'Lola? Are ya okay? Ya just ran out of Glee. I'm worried about ya.' 3rd voicemail: 'We _need_ to talk Lola.' 4th voicemail: 'ya left ya phone again at home didn't ya. Call me back, no… wait I'll be there in 10 minutes.' End of messages." When was the last one left? I hear a knock on the door. I got my answer. Maybe he'll go away. It hurts too much to see him here. "Oh hello Damian… Ya Lola's home… of course she's upstairs, just go on up." My mother says. _Great, just great, mom is home._ There is a knock on my room door. I text him _go away Damian._ He responds by opening the door. "Lola. Please can we just talk?" He asks me. He closes my door and sits next to me on my bed. "What is there to talk about Damian? I sang a song with Rachel. That's that." I tell him. He stays quiet. "I just need to talk to ya. I don't know why. I just need to hear ya talk. We need to talk. We never speak more than 5 words a day to each other, so we are goin' to talk." Damian says. I couldn't look at him, so I looked towards the wall. "What if I don't want to talk?" I asked him. He puts his hand under my chin and made me look at him. I was taken aback. I look at the floor. He drops his hand. "Well, we can't have a proper conversation with ya looking at the floor." He tells me. "So, I'm guessing you're not going to leave until we talk." I say looking at him. He smiles and says "Yup. So what made ya decide to sing a song with Rachel?" Damian says. "She wanted to sing a song to Finn, and she said I'm the only one who doesn't hate her guts out of the girls anyways. So I agreed thinking we would perform in like 1 to 3 day not 4 hours later. I still can't believe Puckerman was laughing at me when I yelled 'help me' Berry is stronger than she looks. Just so you know." I tell him. He laughs. After he finished laughing, he says. "Have ya noticed Cameron and Kasey lately?" He asks me. "That Cam and Kasey like each other, yup. Have you?" I ask him.

"Ya, I've noticed. They do fancy each other." He responds. I smile. Damian and I talk for a while. We talk about Teachers, Classes, and Glee. Damian takes me hand. "Lola I want to sing ya something." Damian says. "Okay." I replied. "C'mon," Damian says taking my hand and taking me outside, we walk to the park where he sung me a song on my birthday. The temperature drops. I shiver. Damian drapes his jacket over my shoulders. I look at him and say "Thanks." He nods. He stops walking when we reach a clearing. "Okay, here goes nothing." Damian mutters.

**Another summer day  
>Is come and gone away<br>In Paris and Rome  
>But I wanna go home<strong>

**Maybe surrounded by  
>A million people I<br>Still feel all alone  
>Just wanna go home<br>I miss you, you know**

**And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
>Each one a line or two<br>'I'm fine baby, how are you?'  
>Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough<br>My words were cold and flat  
>And you deserve more than that<strong>

**Another airplane  
>Another sunny place<br>I'm lucky I know  
>But I wanna go home<br>I've got to go home**

**Let me go home  
>I'm just too far from where you are<br>I wanna come home**

**And it feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
>It's like I just stepped outside<br>When everything was going right  
>And I know just why you could not<br>Come along with me  
>Cause this was not your dream<br>But you always believed in me**

**Another winter day has come  
>And gone away<br>And even Paris and Rome  
>I wanna go home<br>Let me go home**

**And I'm surrounded by  
>A million people I<br>Still feel alone  
>Let go home<br>I miss you, you know**

**Let me go home  
>I'm just too far from where you are<br>I wanna come home  
>Let me go home<br>It'll all be all right  
>I'll be home tonight<br>I'm coming back home**

Damian looks at me. "I'm sorry." He says as he hugs me. He hugs me for what feels like seconds even though it's about 5 minutes. He lets me go and walks away. I watch him leave, trying to comprehend what he meant by the song.

***next day at school last period***

"So, Lola where is this Glee club?" Kasey asks me.

"You want to join?" I asked I probably sounded a tad bit hopeful but hey no one ever wants to join Glee club.

"Yes. I enjoy singing." Kasey replies.

"Great, I'll take you there after class." I tell her. She smiles.

After class Kasey and I walk to Glee club. "So does Cameron have a girl, or someone he fancies?" Kasey asks me. I shake my head. "Nope, Cameron is single. But I think, _think_ he likes someone that's new here." I tell her. She nods. We enter the Glee club.

"Mr. Shue we have someone who wants to join." I tell him. He nods and Kasey walks to center of the room, while I walk to my seat. Damian and Cameron enter the room. Cameron just stares at Kasey. He walks over to Kasey says Hi and good luck and sits down one row behind me, while Damian sits next to me.

"Hi, my name is Kasey Byrne and I will be singing 'Come by the hills'."  
>"I know this song." Damian whispers in my ear. His breath tickled my ear. Soon the music, Damian whisperssings in my ear during the Irish part.

_**Buachaill ón Eirne mé's bhréagfainn féin cailín deas óg  
>Né iarfainn bó spré léithe tá mé saibhir go leor 'S liom<br>Corcaigh a mhéid e , dhá thaobh a ghleanna's Tír Eoghain  
>'S mur n-athraí mé béasaí 's mé n' t-oibhr ar Chontae<br>Mhaigh Eo**_

_Come by the hills to the land where fancy is free.  
>And stand where the peaks meet the sky and the loughs meet the sea,<br>Where the rivers run clear and the bracken is gold in the sun;  
>And the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done.<em>

_Come by the hills to the land where life is a song.  
>And stand where the birds fill the air with their joy all day long,<br>Where the trees sway in time and even the wind sings in tune;  
>And, the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done.<em>

_Come by the hills to the land where legend remains.  
>The stories of old, fill the heart and may yet come again,<br>where the past has been lost and the future is still to be won;  
>And, the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done.<em>

_And, the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done._

Everyone stands up and claps. Her voice was amazing. "Welcome to Glee club Kasey." Mr. Shue says. Kasey sits next to Cameron. Me, I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that Damian sung the Irish part to _me_. His voice was just… Wow.

The girls are going to come over my house to get ready for the mash-up later today. Damian walks with me. "Is it too early for me to offer ya a ride to your home?" Damian asks me.

"No, not at all" I tell him. We exchange a smile. The ride was silent, but it was a comfortable silences. Damian walks me to my front door.

"Thanks for the ride Damian." As I reach the steps I slip on the first step. I waited to impact with hard concrete. Instead I impacted with strong arms around me. I look to see Damian holding me. Electricity, that's what I felt when we touched. Damian and my gaze locked.

"Yaire?" Damian asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for catching me." I said to him.

"I can't have ya busting your head open can I?" He tells me. I gave a small smile. I removed myself from his grasp and began to pick up everything that fell on the ground during the fall.

"Here let me help." Damian says. We bend down and began picking up the stuff. Damian and I reached for the same thing. His hand touched mine. Damian looked at me. We stayed like that for a while. Then Damian opened his mouth and said:

"Ní féidir liom a chreidiúint mé ar tí é a insint duit seo, cé nach mbeidh tú a thuiscint ... ach tá mé fós i ngrá leat. Tá tú mo cheann grá fíor. Ach, ní féidir liom a logh duit cé." Damian tells me. What in earth did he say? I don't care, but for some reason I felt at ease, my mind is very fuzzy. I tried to snap out of the daze but his eyes, and that smile of his didn't help. I don't know it I imagined what happened next because my mind is still fuzzy, but for about 5 seconds I felt a pair of lips on mine.

_**Damian Pov.**_

Lola seemed in a daze ever since I sung her the Irish part of 'come by the hills'. Did me voice do that to her? Lola seems so relaxed as if she has no stress what so ever. _I did that to her, I did that to her_. I realized. We walked to the parking lot, when we reached my car. I asked her "Is it too early for me to offer ya a ride to your home?"

"No, not at all" Lola tells me. I smile. She seems to be coming out of the daze, slowly, but she's coming out of the daze. I began to think, and think and think. I left her in a daze, from _singing_ in Irish. I wander what would happen if I spoke to her in Irish. _I'd leave her confused._ I thought. She looks adorable when she's confused-or in a daze in this case. _What are you thinking McGinty! Stop this thinking now!_ I scolded at myself. We arrive to her driveway.I walk her to her front door. "Thanks for the ride Damian." As she reaches the steps, Lola slips on the first step. I move with speed that shocked me-self. I caught her. I felt the Electricity when Lola and I touched. "Yaire?" I managed to ask her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for catching me." Lola said to me.

"I can't have ya busting your head open can I?" I tell her. She gave me a small smile, which I returned. She removed herself from me grasp and began to pick up everything that fell on the ground during the fall.

"Here let me help."I said. We bend down and began picking up the items that fell. Lola and I reached for the same thing. Me hand touched hers. I looked at Lola. We stayed like that for a while. Then I opened me mouth and said:

"Ní féidir liom a chreidiúint mé ar tí é a insint duit seo, cé nach mbeidh tú a thuiscint ... ach tá mé fós i ngrá leat. Tá tú mo cheann grá fíor. Ach, ní féidir liom a logh duit cé." I told her. She looks confused at first. Then her eyes began looking dazed. After a couple seconds, I could tell that she couldn't process one thought. The look on her face made me smile slightly. We held each other's gaze. I leaned in and kissed her. I brushed my lips over her. I've missed this. When I realized what I am doing I pulled away, slowly. Lola leaned in now and kissed me. I didn't object. We pulled away. After we got to her door, she still looked like she was in a daze. "Mo ghrá, mo cheann amháin agus grá. everytime liom a fheiceáil tú, everytime mé éisteacht leat chanadh, agus nuair iarracht tú a mhúineadh dom conas a rince-cé nach raibh sé ag obair-mé ag iarraidh, bhí a fhios agam grá agam duit. Is féidir liom fós. Tá tú mo ghrá, go deo." I tell her. "What does that mean Damian?" She asked. I heard something in her voice; it made me forget how to speak English momentarily. "Gheobhaidh tú amach in am trátha, mo ghrá, gheobhaidh tú amach go luath go leor." I tell her. I said it in English but I leave out one part. "You'll find out, you'll find out soon enough." I told her and kissed her forehead.

**I personally like this chapter. It took me a while to come go to Google translate and translate English to Irish. So I will not tell you what Damian said. You just have to find out yourself. *insert devilish smirk*. Like I said before I will be accepting OC. Next Chapter will be more Cameron/Kasey/**

**~ForeverlivebyMusic **


	11. Let me comfort you

_**Let me comfort you **_

A/N: Okay so there is a new dude named Nick, since _**none **_of you guys reviewed telling me your character! Oh and Glee club never performed _toxic. _I gave uptrying to do Irish Dialogue when Damian and Kasey speak English, so just pretend you can hear their accents.

Disclaimer: I own Nick and Lola. My friend owns Kasey. I don't own anything else.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lola Pov<strong>_

My god, will this class ever end. 35 more seconds left. The teacher is droning on and on. I began to think of the song us girls are doing for Glee club. It is going to be awesome! _RINNNGGG. _Finally! I jump out of my seat and run to the auditorium.

"Lola! Come _on_! Everyone is here, let's get this show started." Lindsay says. Lindsay and I have become friendlier towards each other. She no longer liked Damian, so we became _friends_. I step onto my spot. _God don't let my dancing suck._ I think before the music starts.

** Lindsay:**_ Baby, can't you see  
>I'm calling<br>A guy like you  
>Should wear a warning<br>It's dangerous  
>I'm fallin'<em>

**Rachel:** _There's no escape  
>I can't wait<br>I need a hit  
><em>**Tina: **_Baby, give me it  
>You're dangerous<br>I'm lovin' it  
><em>  
><strong>Hannah: <strong>_Too high  
>Can't come down<br>Losing my head_

_**Group: Spinning 'round and 'round**__  
><em>_**Do you feel me now**_

_**Lola**__: With a taste of your lips  
>I'm on a ride<br>You're toxic I'm slipping under  
>With a taste of a poison paradise<br>I'm addicted to you  
>Don't you know that you're toxic<br>And I love what you do  
><em>

_**Group: Don't you know that you're toxic**_

_**Kasey**__ :It's getting late  
>To give you up<br>I took a sip  
>From my devil's cup<br>Slowly  
>It's taking over me<em>

_**Lindsay:**__ Too high  
>Can't come down<br>It's in the air  
>And it's all around<br>Can you feel me now_

_**Lola:**__ With a taste of your lips  
>I'm on a ride<br>You're toxic I'm slipping under  
>With a taste of a poison paradise<br>I'm addicted to you  
>Don't you know that you're toxic<br>And I love what you do  
>Don't you know that you're toxic<em>

_**Group: Don't you know that you're toxic  
><strong>_

_**Group: With a taste of your lips  
>I'm on a ride<br>You're toxic I'm slipping under  
>With a taste of a poison paradise<br>I'm addicted to you  
>Don't you know that you're toxic<br>**_

_Rachel and Lindsay :With a taste of your lips  
>I'm on a ride<br>___

_**Lola**__: you're toxic I'm slipping under  
>with a taste of a poison paradise<br>I'm addicted to you  
>don't you know that you're toxic<em>

**Marissa: **_Intoxicate me now  
>with your lovin' now<em>

**Group:**_** I think I'm ready now  
>I think I'm ready now<br>Intoxicate me now  
>with your lovin' now<br>I think I'm ready now**_

The guys stood up (only exception is Artie since his is in a wheelcahir and all) and clapped. They hooted and whistled. All of us girls smiled. I bit my lip. I saw Nick stand by the auditorium door. Nick gave me a thumb up and left the auditorium. "That was amazing guys!" Mr. Shue said. We nodded.

"Lola? Didn't you and Artie prepare something?" He asked me. I nod. Lindsay gave me a _good luck_ look. Artie rolled on over next to me. "You ready Lola?" He asked me. I nod. "Ready, as I'll ever be." I say. Soon the music starts.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
>in the night sky<br>are like shooting stars  
>I could really use a wish right now<em>

_Wish right now, _

_Wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
>in the night sky<br>are like shooting stars  
>I could really use a wish right now<em>

_Wish right now, _

_Wish right now_

**I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
>To go back to a place much simpler than this<br>Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
>And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion<br>And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
>There comes a time where you fade to the blackness<br>And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
>And you hoping but them people never call you back<br>But that's just how the story unfolds  
>You get another hand soon after you fold<br>And when your plans unravel  
>And they sayin' what would you wish for<br>If you had one chance  
>So airplane, airplane sorry I'm late<br>I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
>If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight<br>And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night**

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
>in the night sky<br>are like shooting stars  
>I could really use a wish right now wish right now, <em>

_Wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
>in the night sky<br>are like shooting stars  
>I could really use a wish right now wish right now, <em>

_Wish right now_

**Somebody take me back to the days  
>Before this was a job, before I got paid<br>Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
>Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway<br>And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
>But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant<br>I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
>Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days<br>Before the politics that we call the rap game  
>And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape<br>And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
>But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray<br>So can I get a wish to end the politics  
>And get back to the music that started this shoot<br>So here I stand and then again I say  
>I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes<strong>

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
>in the night sky<br>are like shooting stars  
>I could really use a wish right now wish right now, <em>

_Wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
>in the night sky<br>are like shooting stars  
>I could really use a wish right now? <em>

**_Wish right now, _**

**_Wish right now_**

Artie and I finished the song. Everyone clapped. "That is how you combine two very different people and make their voices flow together!" Mr. Shue says. "So guys will perform your tomorrow. I'll see you guys then. With that Glee club was over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damian Pov<strong>_

My Gawd! Lola was just… my Gawd. Then there is Kasey, who I use to have feelings for in Ireland. Do I still harbor those feelings?

"Damian, can we talk?" Kasey asks me. I nod.

"Damian, back in Ireland I had a crush on ya I just wanted to know if it is anything more. I don't know…" Kasey rambled on

"I like ya to back in Ireland." I told her. I leaned in and kissed her. The kiss only lasted a mere second because we felt… nothing. Plus it felt wrong to have someone else lips on mine, it only felt right with Lola kissing me.

"I guess it was nothing." We say at the same time.

"I really am in love with her. I never stopped loving Lola." I admitted

"Ansin, stad a bheith ina leathcheann agus dul tar éis di! insint di conas a bhraitheann tú i ndáiríre. Stop ag gníomhú di cosúil le leanbh. You are a fear óg anois. Anois dul go dtí Lola agus a rá leithscéal as gníomhú mar seo! Sula brón tú a bheith ró-mhall." Kasey said to me. I laughed.

"Kasey buíochas do gach rud." I told Kasey and left to go find Lola and beg her to take me back.

I ran all over the place when I stumbled across the football field and saw something that broke my heart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lola Pov<strong>_

I went back to talk to Damian, when I see _it_. I saw Damian and Kasey kissing. I turned around and ran. I eventually wandered around the school, not wanting to go home. I sat down at the football field.

"Hey Lola, what's wrong?" Nick asked me

"Nothing" I told him

"Really, nothing I see you crying." Nick said.

"Since when do you care about me, I'm in Glee club, remember?" I told him. Nick is a football player. Wide receiver I think. He has brown eyes and shaggy blond hair. He is about 5 ft 6".

"Well, just talk to me about it."Nick says.

"I saw the guy I like kiss someone else. Okay, Happy now?" I exclaimed. Nick just enveloped me in a hug.

"I know how that feels; I loved your _Toxic _performance today." He says.

"Thanks. The girls and I worked hard on that performance." I told him. Soon I felt a pair of lips on mine. I was about to pull away but since he is hugging me, I am sort of stuck. He pulls away.

"Nick that was -" I began to say

"Awesome" He says.

"No, it was very wrong, I'm here sad that the guy I _like_ _kissed_ someone else and you come here thinking _kissing me_ will make me feel better!" I yelled. I hate guys like that. I stood up and left. I entered the school.

I reached the parking lot. I saw Damian. I froze; I hope he doesn't turn around. Damian, of course, turns around. I couldn't meet his gaze. I looked towards my cell phone. I had one new message. "You have one unheard message, 1st unheard message. 'Lola, we need to talk. Meet me in the parking lot in 10 minutes.' End of message, to repeat the message press one, to find out when the message was left press 2" I pressed two. "10 minutes ago." I hung up my phone. I looked up and saw Damian standing in front of me.

'Hi, Damian" I tell him. I blink away the tears.

"Lola," Damian began to say,

"Damian, I know, you moved on. I understand. I'll see you around." I said, I tried to walk around him but instead collided with him as he moved to block my way. Shock, that's what felt. I felt Damian's heartbeat. I felt him breath. I felt his hand rest on my waist.

"I loved your performance, at Glee club today." was all Damian

Damian kisses me. I was stunned. Soon I reacted on my gut instinct. The kiss was over just as quickly as it came.

"Is breá liom tú, is breá liom tú an oiread sin hurts sé." Damian whispers against my lips. I felt my mind grow fuzzier. I pull away.

"I can't do this, not now." I said. I said it before my mind went fuzzy. Damian touches my cheek. I didn't know why I wanted to leave his side. I _wanted_ to have him closer, to have him hug, me, to have to be able to say his is my boyfriend, and I love him and for him to _say it_ back.

I put my hand over his. Damian smiles at me. He holds my hands.

"Goodbye Damian." I said. My hand slipped from his grip and I ran passed him.

Not noticing that I left behind 2 things.

1st thing was that I left my school on the floor which contained my cell phone and house keys

The 2nd thing I left behind was an angry football player and a haertbroken Irish man.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay! That was the next chapter. Nick is mad, Damian is heartbroken, Lola is confused, Kasey and Cameron have been scheming up a plan and the boys perform their song for the girls' next chapter. What's Kasey's and Cameron's plan you ask. Well, even I don't know. Stay tune and find out what happens next!<strong>_

_**~ForeverlivebyMusic**_


	12. The New girl, and the Party

**_Chapter 12_**

**_I don't own Glee, Glee project (if I owned glee project I'd lower the age limit so I can audition!) I do own Nick and Lola, My friend Samantha owns Sophie, and my other friend owns Kasey._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sophie Pov<strong>_

I walk into the high school. _Woah, this place is huge!_ I think. I bump right into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry I should be paying more attention to where I'm going." I said. I look to see who I bumped into I see a girl with Black wavy hair just below her shoulders.

"It's okay. I'm Lola by the way." The girl –Lola- says.

"Hi I'm Kasey." A girl with: jet black hair, blue eyes and, a light Irish accent said.

"You're new aren't you?" Lola asked me. I nodded

"Join us at lunch then. It sucks being the new kid. I only survived because I know Damian; you might want a friend, or friends." Kasey said.

"Yeah, we'd love to have you sit at our table. Glee club would love you." Lola said. I think _why not_

"Sure. I'd love too." I said. The two girls smiled.

"Great see you then!" Lola said. We went our separate ways. Soon enough I slipped on the newly waxed floor. My stuff went flying from my hands. "I'm such a Klutz." I mumbled.

"Are you okay?" A boy with shaggy blonde hair asked me. He extended his hand as if offering to help me up. I took it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. I'm Sophie by the way." I said.

"No problem, I'm Sam Evans." The nice blonde haired boy said. "Well, I hope I see you around. Later Sophie" Sam said. He turned around and walked away. _He's really cute._ I think before I enter my class room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kasey Pov<strong>_

"Hey, Lola I'll meet you in class." I told her.

"Okay" Lola said and continued walking back to class. Lola has seemed quiet lately, _I wonder if she saw…. No she couldn't have._ I brush away the thought. I see Cameron. "Cameron! Wait up!" I yelled to the lad.

"Hey Kasey, How can I help you this morning?" Cameron asked me.

"Actually, I need your help in a plan, that I need help making." I began.

"What type of plan?" Cam asked me.

"I figured out what McTaylor meant. It was Damian and Lola's couple name wasn't it?" I said. Cameron nods.

"While, since Lola is stubborn about her and Damian becoming 'McTaylor' official again. We need to break that stubborn wall of hers. Will ya help me?" I asked.

"I don't know. I mean, has Damo done anything to fix their relationship?" Cam asked

"Yup, he even kissed her and she _kissed him back_. Then she ran off, leaving Damo heartbroken. I can tell she still loves him. Wait no… I_ know _that she still loves him. C'mon Cam. Do you want to deal with a heartbroken pair of teens? I know I wouldn't. So please Cam, please." I begged him. Cameron looks like his thinking hard about this. Cameron lets out a deep breath, "Fine. I'll help."

"Yay" I shouted I gave him a hug. "'Operation McTaylor' is a go!" I said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lola Pov<strong>_

_***Lunch time***_

I see a dark browned hair girl that's about 5 ft 4'' tall with Rainbow high tops. "Sophie, we're over here!" I yelled. Sophie smiled.

"Hey! How was your day?" She asked. For a new girl she is pretty bubbly.

"Okay, I guess." I said. She gasped.

"You said an 'I guess' what's wrong? Is it boy trouble?" She asked.

"You can say that." I said.

"Ah, I see, is it" She looks around at our table. "The boy with electric blue eyes and dark brown hair, that's looking at you right now?" She asked. I turn around, Damian caught my gaze. We held eye contact for a while, soon I broke away. I looked back at Sophie.

"Half of it" I admit.

"The other one is" She looks around the lunch area now "That dirty blonde dude wearing a letterman jacket?" She asked. I looked and sure enough Nick was looking right at me. I broke eye contact right away.

"Yup" I said. It amazed me that Sophie had put that together so quickly.

"Come on; time to introduce you to the other members of Glee club." I said. We walked over to the table.

"Hey, guys this is Sophie. She's new so be nice *coughs* Rachel *coughs*. Rachel gives me a glare. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sophie Pov<strong>_

"Hi, I'm Finn" A really tall dude said

"I'm Puck" A dude with a Mohawk said

"I'm Rachel, future Broadway star" A short girl with a big nose said

"I'm Kurt" A flamboyant boy said

"I'm Blaine" A boy with gelled down hair said

"I'm Artie" A dude in a wheelchair said

"I'm Tina" An Asian girl said

"I'm Mike" the Asian boy said

"I'm Matheus" A short boy told me.

"I'm Alex" another flamboyant boy said but instead this was colored. _Cool _I thought.

"I'm Hannah" A girl with red curly hair and a bit heavy said

"I'm Marissa" A really pretty girl with red hair said

"I'm Samuel" a dude with dreadlocks said

"I'm Lindsay" A girl with blue eyes and Black hair said

"I'm Cameron" A tall blonde haired nerdy looking dude said

"And I'm Damian, any friend of Kasey's and Lola's is a friend of mine" The dude I noticed looking at Lola earlier said. He had an Irish accent, like Kasey's but a bit heavier.

"Okay. Sam E. is missing… but other than that you met everyone in: The New Directions.

"It's okay. I met him earlier." I said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lola Pov<strong>_

My phone buzzed. _Met me in the halls –N_. I rolled my eyes. I got up. "I'll be right back." I told everyone.

I walk to the halls. "Lola" Nick said.

"What?" I asked

"I'm sorry. It's just that… um look I'm sorry. I should have never kissed you. Please forgive me." Nick said. I placed my hands on my hips and bent my knee slightly.

"Since when do you care what a Glee clubber like me thinks of you wide receiver of the Titians." I said.

"Because… I like you, ever since I heard about how you were kind to everyone, how you saved many people from being slushied. I knew I liked you, and I had to meet you. So will you wear my jersey on the football game this Friday?" Nick asked me. I widen my eyes. Only football player's girlfriends wore a guy's football jersey on a football game. That means… Nick is asking me to be his girlfriend. Am I over Damian? I couldn't find my house keys or phone so I had to use a spare we keep hidden in a plant. Back to the main problem: Am I over Damian? I mean his is clearly over e, and that kiss was a goodbye kiss. I felt a pang in my chest.

"I don't know Nick." I said.

"Don't worry. You can tell me later." Nick kisses my head and left. I stood there, I didn't like the way his lips kissed my forehead or even my lips it didn't feel right. It only felt right with Damian, because Damian is the only who has ever, ever kissed my forehead. Then I realized something. "I have to pick between two great guys. Which one will I pick? God, please help me decide…" I said out loud.

Damian Pov

Sophie sits next to me.

"You like her don't you?" She said me. I nod; everyone knows that anyways, she might as well catch up on everything.

"She likes you too. Go get her before it's too late. Go." Sophie said. She got up and moves to sit across Sam and began chatting with him. I was stunned but Sophie only being here a day had told me what everyone has been telling me. I get up and walk to where I saw Lola go off to. When I see it…

The lad that kissed her on the football filed kissed her again but this time on her forehead! I felt jealously flood throw me. _ I should be the one kissing her! _Then I heard something…

"I have to pick between two great guys. Which one will I pick? God, please help me decide…" I heard Lola say. I slipped away before anyone saw me. I have to tell her I still love her. I can't take her dating another guy. I just can't. I'll be numb. I won't love another only her.

*At glee club*

"Mr. Shue, I'd like to join." Sophie says.

"Okay Sophie. Show us what you got." Mr. Shue said.

"I'll be singing _good life _by One Republic

_**Woke up in London yesterday**_  
><em><strong>Found myself in the city near Piccadilly<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't really know how I got here<strong>_  
><em><strong>I got some pictures on my phone<strong>_

_**New names and numbers that I don't know**_  
><em><strong>Address to places like Abbey Road<strong>_  
><em><strong>Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're young enough to say<strong>_

_**Oh this has gotta be the good life**_  
><em><strong>This has gotta be the good life<strong>_  
><em><strong>This could really be a good life, good life<strong>_

_**Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight**_  
><em><strong>Like this city is on fire tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>This could really be a good life<strong>_  
><em><strong>A good, good life<strong>_

_**To my friends in New York, I say hello**_  
><em><strong>My friends in L.A. they don't know<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where I've been for the past few years or so<strong>_  
><em><strong>Paris to China to Col-or-ado<strong>_

_**Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out**_  
><em><strong>Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now<strong>_  
><em><strong>We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e<strong>_  
><em><strong>What there is to complain about<strong>_

_**When you're happy like a fool**_  
><em><strong>Let it take you over<strong>_  
><em><strong>When everything is out<strong>_  
><em><strong>You gotta take it in<strong>_

_**Oh this has gotta be the good life**_  
><em><strong>This has gotta be the good life<strong>_  
><em><strong>This could really be a good life, good life<strong>_

_**Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight**_  
><em><strong>Like this city is on fire tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>This could really be a good life<strong>_  
><em><strong>A good, good life<strong>_

_**Hopelessly**_  
><em><strong>I feel like there might be something that I'll miss<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hopelessly<strong>_  
><em><strong>I feel like the window closes oh so quick<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hopelessly<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm taking a mental picture of you now<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cuz hopelessly<strong>_  
><em><strong>The hope is we have so much to feel good about<strong>_

_**Oh this has gotta be the good life**_  
><em><strong>This has gotta be the good life<strong>_  
><em><strong>This could really be a good life, good life<strong>_

_**Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight**_  
><em><strong>Like this city is on fire tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>This could really be a good life<strong>_  
><em><strong>A good, good life<strong>_

_**Oh yeah**_  
><em><strong>Good, good life<strong>_  
><em><strong>Good life<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooh<strong>_

_**Listen**_  
><em><strong>My friends in New York, I say hello<strong>_  
><em><strong>My friends in L.A. they don't know<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where I've been for the past few years or so<strong>_  
><em><strong>Paris to China to Col-or-ado<strong>_

_**Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out**_  
><em><strong>Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now<strong>_  
><em><strong>We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e<strong>_  
><em><strong>What there is to complain about<strong>_

Sophie finished singing. Everyone clapped for her. She has an amazing voice. I can't wait any longer.

"Mr. Shue I had a song, I'd like to sing." I told him.

"The floor is all yours Damian." Mr. Shue said

"Thank you Mr. Shue." I said. I stepped to the front of me.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to Lola." I saw Lola blush and look away averting my gaze.

I told the band the song and waited for my cue to sing. Soon I began to sing.

**Talking away  
>I don't know what I'm to say<br>I'll say it anyway  
>today's another day to find you<br>Shying away  
>I'll be coming for you love O.K.<br>**

I caught Lola's eye. We held each other's eye contact.  
><strong><br>Take on me  
>Take me on<br>I'll be gone  
>in a day or two<strong>

**So needless to say I'm odds and ends**  
><strong>But that's me, stumbling away<strong>  
><strong>Slowly learning that life is O.K.<strong>  
><strong>Say after me<strong>  
><strong>It's no better to be safe than sorry.<strong>

**Take on me**  
><strong>Take me on<strong>  
><strong>I'll be gone<strong>  
><strong>in a day or two.<strong>

**The things that you say**  
><strong>Is it live or just to play<strong>  
><strong>My worries away<strong>  
><strong>You're all the things I've got to remember<strong>  
><strong>You shying away<strong>  
><strong>I'll be coming for you anyway<strong>

**Take on me**  
><strong>Take me on<strong>  
><strong>I'll be gone<strong>  
><strong>in a day or two<strong>

I performed the falsetto-ish part of the song. Everyone had their jaw dropped except for Kasey. Lola's eyes widen. I see her blush even more. I held her gaze. I just told her to strong that I still love her. "Damian, I never knew you could sing that high!" Mr. Shue exclaimed.

"It's not in my comfort zone as much as I normally sing, but I can still hit the notes." I said. Kurt didn't seem too pleased with my performance. Clapping erupted from the shocked people.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sophie Pov<strong>_

"I can't wait to perform with you. You have an amazing voice." Sam tells me. I blush. We say our goodbyes. I see Kasey and Cameron talking. I walked up to them.

"Hey guys Whatcha talking about?" I asked.

"How we can get – OW! Was that necessary?" Cameron asked Kasey who elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh c'mon you can tell me. Maybe I can help!" I said.

"Fine… We are trying to get Lola and Damian together. Lola is being stubborn I mean it's pretty easy to see that Damo loves Lola. I mean did you hear the song he sang to her." Kasey said.

"I'm in." I said. After a couple of minutes later I had an AMAZING idea.

"Let the party begin!" I yelled. Kasey and Cameron smiled. We texted everyone in New Directions, that there is a party at my place.

Everyone showed up around 7. Puck –of course- brought beer. I rolled my eyes at him. He drank a beer at record speed and rose up the empty bottle.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" He yelled. Everyone cheered.

Everyone sat in a circle. "Who goes first?" I asked. Everyone was quiet.

"I guess I'll go first…" I said. The bottle spun and spun and spun finally it began to slow down. It landed on…. OH MY GOD! It landed on Sam Evans. Sam and I get closer to each other. I closed my eyes. Soon his lips were on mine. I felt sparks. I kissed him back. I didn't feel sparks… I felt FIREWORKS! We pulled away smiling. He probably felt it too.

Here is how the list of who kissed who.

Marissa kissed Cameron

Finn kissed Rachel

Tina kissed Mike

Puck kissed Santana

Artie kissed Quinn

Lindsay kissed Samuel.

Kurt kissed Blaine.

Many other people went, when I felt a smile go on my face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lola Pov<strong>_

Damian spun the bottle. I looked at the floor not wanting to see Damian kiss someone else. It is a _'Been there done that'_ situation. I felt like I was being stared at. I looked at the bottle. It was pointing at me. I felt my cheeks redden. I half smiled, Damian was grinning like a Cheshire cat. We got closer to each other. We stopped a couple of inches away from each other lips. Damian looked at me, and I looked at him. I take a deep breath, Damian does also. He tilts my chin up and kisses me.

The kiss was just wow! My mind went a tad bit hazy. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He puts both his hands on my cheeks kissing me harder. I don't even hear the cat calls from the others. Soon the kiss deepens. Soon I felt someone pry me off of Damian. I whimper. I didn't want it to. Damian and I never broke eyes contact. Soon the game was over. Everyone split off into groups.

Everyone is drunk except for Me, Sophie, Sam, and Damian. Sure the guys had a beer but they weren't drunk. Everyone one else was _**SUPER**_ drunk.

"Lola, I still care for you deeply. I can't stop thinking about you. I heard what you said in the halls, about having to choose between Nick and me. I wanted you to know that no matter what I will always be there for you." Damian told me.

As soon as he finished my phone buzzed

_So who will it be Lola? -Nick_

I looked up from the text to Damian. I looked into his eyes. He smiled. I love his eyes, and smile, heck I love everything about him, but is it right for me to come running back to him after him giving me no reason to why he _**broke up **_with me.

I replied to Nick.

_I choose…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope u like the chapter. Input your guesses! You may or may not be wrong or right,<strong>_

_**I loved the Pot O' Gold Episode that premiers on Tuesdays. Damian made me laugh so hard! He is an Amazing actor. **_

_**Review; put it as favorite story or favorite author, **_

_**Lots of love**_

_**~ForeverlivebyMusic**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_A/N_**: **_**charlandR5glee**_ **give me an awesome idea! Not the whole story will follow the same mood. **

**Disclaimer I don't own anything except my muse, Lola, Nick. My friend(s) owns Kasey, and Sophie.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lola Pov<strong>_

_I choose…_

I exited the text. I can't choose. _God send me a sign, _I think. Soon a song plays through Sophie's speakers. "May I have this Dance?" Damian says. I blush as he stands in front of me, hand extended. I grab his hand. We make our way to the make shift dance floor. We begin dance, since we're dancing together we don't look like idiots.

_**So we back in the club  
>With our bodies rockin from side to side (side side to side)<br>Thank God the week is done  
>I feel like a zombie goin back to life (back back to life)<br>Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up**_

Damian grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him. I yelp and laugh. I smirk at him; he raises his eyebrows at me. We sway in time with the music (not that easy with a fast beat song but we pulled it off.)

_**No control of my body  
>ain't I seen you before?<br>Think I'd remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes eyes eyes eyes  
>Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<br>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life<br>Gonna get you right**_

**_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_**  
><strong><em>Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow<em>**  
><strong><em>there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now now.<em>**  
><strong><em>Gonna set the roof on fire<em>**  
><strong><em>Gonna burn this mother FO down, down, down, down, down, down down<em>**  
><strong><em>Hands up, when the music drops<em>**  
><strong><em>We both put our hands up<em>**

I decide to tease Damian and I move my hands to his chest, I touched his chest. The shock when we touched became stronger. I heard Damian mutter something._**  
><strong>_

_**Put your hands on my body  
>Swear I seen you before<br>Think I'd remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
>Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<br>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life<br>Gonna get you right  
>Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<br>**_

_**Hear no evil  
>Speak no evil<br>See no evil  
>Get it baby<br>Hope you catch that like T.O.  
>That's how we roll;<br>my life's just a movie.  
>And you just TIVO,<br>Mami got me twisted like a dread lock,  
>She don't wrestle but I got her in a headlock,<br>Yabba dabba doo make a bedrock,  
>Mami on fire (psssh) red hot, Bada bing bada<br>boom, Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room, Imma  
>hustler baby, but that you knew, Tonight is just<br>me and you, dale  
><strong>_

Damian and I began to join in the flash mob that apparently everyone knows the moves to except us. Sophie, Kasey Sam E, Brittany, and Mike seem to lead everyone I follow my best, I've became a better dancer. Damian on the other hand… I smiled when I saw him try to copy the moves second by second. _He is too cute_.

_**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<br>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
>Gonna get you right<br>Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<br>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
>Gonna get you right<br>Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

Everyone busts out laughing. Damian tugs at my arms. I follow him to a corner. I lean on the wall.

"Dami-" I never got to finish my sentence because Damian kissed me. Damian pulls away lightly and says "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that since spin the bottle." Damian says. I giggle. Woah, did I just giggle? Okay no more beers for me, plus for me they taste like S***! As Damian kisses me I could taste the faint alcohol in the kiss. Damian hasn't drunk more than 2 beers, his still on his second one. The kiss became more heated. I wanted to kiss him so bad, now here I am kissing him. We pull away breathless and smiling. This has to be a sign. First I need to know something.

"Damian, if you love me so much. Why did you break up with me?" I asked. Damian sighed.

"I had heard that… well… that you cheated on me, with Puck, and that you lost _it_. I just got so furious that you gave _it _to _him, _out of the people you lose _it_, with _him?_ I was on my way to yell at Puck, but I ran into you in the halls, I yelled at you. It was misdirected anger. Then that day… I don't even know what I was thinking. I tried to say mad at you, but I couldn't. I still loved you. I still do." Damian said. _Okay, so that was a good reason to break it off with me…_ I thought.

"Damian… I never lost _it_. Puck is Puck. Puck and I don't get along so well. I love you and only you Damian." I told him

I pull out my phone and send a text

_I choose him. I can't get over him. Bye Nick. - Lola_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nick Pov<strong>_

It didn't work! I have been nice to that Loser to have her turn me down! What is her problem? Brad sees this text. "

You've failed me Nick; I suppose we can ruin Lola another way. Are you in?" Brad said/asked me. I smirked,

"Of course no one ever turns ME down without regretting it!" I said. Still in disbelieve that she choose HIM!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sophie Pov<strong>_

"It worked!" Kasey and I yelled.

"Finally, No more Drama" I yelled. Kasey smiled. Sam hugged me from behind.

"What are you smiling about?" Sam asks me.

"Do you know about 'Operation McTaylor' was a complete success!" I said

"Finally" Sam said. I smiled I looked at his lips. _God their huge!_ I have heard his old nickname _Trout mouth_ or something like that. Then the unexpected happened. Sam Evans kissed me again!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damian Pov<strong>_

I drive Lola to her house after the party; I drive one handed and hold her hand with the other. Then a song came on the radio.

_**Shawty's like a melody in my head**_  
><em><strong>That I can't keep out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Got me singin' like<strong>_  
><em><strong>Na na na na everyday<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)<strong>_

_**Remember the first time we met**_  
><em><strong>You was at the mall with yo friend<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was scared to approach ya<strong>_  
><em><strong>But then you came closer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hopin' you would give me a chance<strong>_

_**Who would have ever knew**_  
><em><strong>That we would ever be more than friends<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules<strong>_  
><em><strong>She like a song played again and again<strong>_

_**That girl, like somethin off a poster**_  
><em><strong>That girl, is a dime they say<strong>_  
><em><strong>That girl, is a gun to my holster<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's runnin through my mind all day, ay<strong>_

_**Shawty's like a melody in my head**_  
><em><strong>That I can't keep out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Got me singin' like<strong>_  
><em><strong>Na na na na everyday<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)<strong>_

_**See you been all around the globe**_  
><em><strong>Not once did you leave my mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>We talk on the phone, from night till the morn<strong>_  
><em><strong>Girl you really changed my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>Doin things I never do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm in the kitchen cookin things she likes<strong>_

_**We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules**_  
><em><strong>Someday I wanna make you my wife<strong>_  
><em><strong>That girl, like somethin off a poster<strong>_  
><em><strong>That girl, is a dime they say<strong>_  
><em><strong>That girl, is the gun to my holster<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's runnin through my mind all day, ay<strong>_

_**Shawty's like a melody in my head**_  
><em><strong>That I can't keep out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Got me singin' like<strong>_  
><em><strong>Na na na na everyday<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)<strong>_

_**I can be your melody**_  
><em><strong>Oh girl that could write you a symphony<strong>_  
><em><strong>The one that could fill your fantasies<strong>_  
><em><strong>So come baby girl let's sing with me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ay, I can be your melody<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh girl that could write you a symphony<strong>_  
><em><strong>The one that could fill your fantasies<strong>_  
><em><strong>So come baby girl let's sing with me<strong>_

_**Ay, na na na na na na na**_  
><em><strong>Na na na na na na<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shawty got me singin<strong>_  
><em><strong>Na na na na na na na<strong>_  
><em><strong>Na na na na na na na<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now she got me singin<strong>_

_**Shawty's like a melody in my head**_  
><em><strong>That I can't keep out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Got me singin' like<strong>_  
><em><strong>Na na na na everyday<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)<strong>_

This song is how I felt about Lola. I raised our intertwined hands and kiss her hand.

"I love ya." I tell her.

"I love you too Damian." We pull up to her drive way. I opened the door for her. I walk to her door with her. I kiss her cheek she kisses mine. "G'night" I tell her.

"Good night Damian."

"Lola, before I go, I might be headin to Ireland for a few days, Okay? I might leave in the morn', I'll call you, okay?" I told her.

"Okay Damian. I'll miss you." Lola told me. I hugged her.

"I'll miss ya too. Don't worry I'll be back before you know it." I tell her as I see a tear drop runs down her face. I felt my eyes sting a bit. It's hard to leaving her, even for a couple days.

"Damo, you're crying too?" Lola asked her eyes wide. She reached and touched where a stray tear runs down my cheek. Lola wipes it off. I smiled; I didn't notice me-self crying. I pulled her closer to me.

"I'll be fine." I said. I kissed her forehead. She gave me a faint smile.

"Bye Lola. See ya soon."

"Bye Damian. I'll miss you." Lola said. We reluctantly let go. We say goodbye, I go to my car. Lola blows me a kiss. I pretend to caught it I place it over my heart. She smiled and waves goodbye to me. I do the same. I drive off into the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lola Pov<strong>_

Damian has been gone for two days. God I miss him so much. We Skype, called, texted, any form of keeping in touch, except writing letters. We haven't become that desperate. I go out for a run.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damian Pov<strong>_

I woke up from my dream, my dream was amazing, but why had I woken up? I felt a knot in my stomach grow. Soon it got tighter and tighter. I felt my body tense up. I knew that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lola Pov<strong>_

_I saw fireworks from the freeway  
>And behind closed eyes I cannot make them go away<br>'Cause you were born on the fourth of July, freedom ring  
>Now something on the surface it stings<br>I said something on the surface  
>Well it kind of makes me nervous<br>Who says that you deserve this  
>And what kind of god would serve this?<br>We will cure this dirty old disease  
>if you've got the poison I've got the remedy<em>

I stop singing _**Remedy **_by Jason Mraz, because I heard something behind me. Soon I saw something past me. I froze. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around. I felt someone put their hands over my mouth as if to prevent me from screaming. I begin to panic. I try to fight him off but I can't, his too strong. I felt myself being dragged to a dark alley. _Stupid you're not supposed to go for a run at night, must least by yourself_ was my first rule of running and I broke it. I felt myself pinned to the wall.

"Hey, Lola my god, you know you're pretty hot right?" Nick asked me. I felt something poke my leg. I felt my eyes widen.

"I told ya so, Nick so who goes first?" _Brad_ asks Nick.

"Dude, Imma go first, and then you can go. I need to be released." Nick said. I was stricken with fear. _No, this can't happen. No! I'm supposed to be married when I lose __**it**__! _

"Okay, Dude hurry though." Brad says and entered the side door for the building. As soon as Brad entered the door, Nick kissed me. I didn't like it. I struggled. Nick moaned. I try to scream. Nick pulls down the bottoms, and whispers in my ear "You're about to lose _**it**_." Nick says. It hurt so much. At least he put on protection. Nick released. I lost _**it**_. I wanted to cry. I wanted Damian! I wanted to go back in time and beg and pleaded Damian to stay, so he could have stopped this. I was weak. Finally, Nick pulled up his jeans. He keeps me pinned. "Brad…you're turn," Soon Brad appeared in front of me. Nick went in the building. Brad did the same (he also used protection). Except Brad whispered in my ear:

"You should have never EVER broken it off with me." With that he released. He told me to pull up my undergarments and pants.

"No one is to know about this." He said so cold and deathly. I did as he said. As he and Nick ran away. I was in full blown tears. I ran home. I ran into my room. I locked the door. I dashed inside the shower. I took a long hot shower to try and rid myself of what just happened. I climbed into my bed, and cried myself to sleep. Not noticing my phone that said 10 missed calls, 20 text messages, all from the boy I love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Woah… that was intense! Poor Lola! <strong>_

_**Review **_

_**Favorite story**_

_**Favorite author**_

_**Story alerts**_

_**Author alerts **_

_**Lots of love**_

_**~ForeverlivebyMusic **_


	14. We'll make it though

_**Chapter 14**_

_**A/N: I remember when I started this story and about after I wrote chapter Paint ball, I got my first review. Now I'm at 6! Yay! I've gotten so many favorite stories too. So I'm on a roll! Keep on doing what you're doing!**_

_**Mentions of: rape (Don't worry its clean)**_

_**Disclaimer: Just re-read chapter 13's**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lola Pov<strong>_

I didn't go to school for the rest of the week.

I feel so _exposed_. I lost _**it**_. I lost _**it**_; to the people I hate the most.

What will Damian do?

What will the glee club do?

What will their reactions be?

What if they want no more drama?

I looked at the back little test. I let out a breath, I flipped it over…

I let out a breath of relief _negative_ it read. I wrapped up the test and threw it away.

I crawled back into bed.

I hear a knock at the door, probably someone from glee club coming to check up on me.

I began to doubt the test. _Was it too early to tell? _I hope not…

After a while, someone opened my bedroom door. I slowly turned my head. I saw Damian there. I thought it was my mind imagining up things. This has happen to me so many times while his away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damian Pov<strong>_

I finally got back home.

The first thing I do is run to Lola's house.

She hasn't been answering texts, Skype's, Calls. Cameron has told me she hasn't even being to school.

I make it to Lola's house.

I was panting. I ran 5 miles in about 5-8 minutes. I thanked my Football (A/N I mean Soccer, in UK they call it foot ball or foot(y).) background.

I knock on her front door.

After 5 minutes of waiting, I use her key she left at the parking lot that day I saw her kiss another. I winced at the memory. I still have it because I kept on forgetting to give it back to her. I keep on getting distracted.

I open the door.

The house is so quiet. The house felt so empty. The knot in my stomach grew so tight it was close to causing me pain.

I ascended the stairs.

I looked in the music room. I saw nothing. Worry consumed me.

The room looked untouched, as if no one has entered the room. Which is very much unlike Lola, she loves this room to death.

I knock on her room door. I don't hear anything.

I open the door and saw what scared the living daylights out of me.

I saw Lola wrapped up in a ball, her hair was as if she has run her fingers through it so many times it became messy.

Her face carried no emotion.

It was like she was dead.

She ever so slowly turned her head towards me. She looked at me. She blinked a couple times. Her face remained stoned (A/N: what I mean by Stoned is unchanged, emotionless).

I took another step towards her, then another and another. Soon I kneeled in front of her. Her face was still stoned. It worried me endless.

"Lola? What's wrong? What has happen to you Love? mo ghrá?" I asked.

I reach to touch her arm, she winced. I stopped. I noticed her shaking. I rest my hand on her arm. She tensed up and looked as if she was afraid. Soon her face changed. She relaxed.

"D-Damian…?" She stuttered

"I'm here mo ghrá, I'm here. I'm here Love." I said

Lola threw herself at me. I caught her… but… I might have fallen backwards. I let out a small laugh. "I've missed you too." I told her.

I sat up. Lola was still latched onto me. She buried her face in the crook of my neck (A/N: I believe the crook is the area in between the neck and shoulder). Lola hugged me tighter. I hugged her back.

"Damian, I missed you so much." She said.

I hugged her tighter.

"Same here Love." I told her. I was being to think.

"Love, were you like that because you left? I have heard that you haven't been to school." I told her. I felt her freeze.

"Has something else happened?" I felt her stop breathing. Soon she began to shake. "Love, what happened?" I asked.

She removed her face from the crook of my neck and looked at the floor.

"Love, what happened?" I repeated worry filled my voice, making my accent heavier. Lola gulped.

She got up and lay down on her bed. I got up and sat next to her. She rested her head on my lap. I moved slightly so I could hold her. So now she was lying down on my lap, while I held her. She looks at me, then at the floor.

"Do you want the full story or short version?" She asked.

"Full," I said

"Okay. It was 2 days after you left, and I decide to go for a run, at 8 at night." I quickly did the time difference in my head; this was around from when I had the bad feeling in Ireland. "I was running and singing lightly, when I heard someone behind me. I was dragged to a dark alley with my mouth covered so I couldn't scream for help. I saw who it was. It was Nick, and Brad was behind him… and… and" She broke off she broke into heart wreaking sobs. I felt my body tense up. I didn't like where this was going… "The both of them…" She begins to choke up. I held her tighter, silently urging her on. "They... they… took it from me… they raped me Damian, I don't know if Brad was wearing protection… I think he was… Damian I'm scared." Loa said, she was crying so hard. I was shaking with anger. _How dare them! What is their problem? _I tried to calm myself down. She needs me to be strong. I need to be strong for her. I _need_ to help her though this.

"Love, have you told the police this?" I asked her. She shakes her head.

"We have too." I told her. She shakes her head.

"No please Damian, no police. Please." She begged me. I let out of a breath. I know she doesn't have a good experience with the police. I've heard her mutter it in her sleep.

"Fine, no police, Love. I promise." I told her.

"We will get through this. I promise you." I tell her. She nods, she bits back a cry. She holds onto my shirt tightly. She cries into my shirt. I mutter soothing words, in English and Irish. I reassuringly stroke her hair. Soon her crying stops. She fell asleep. I held her closer, removed her glasses, and fell asleep holding her.

***next day at school***

Lola didn't want to leave her home. I managed to get her to –reluctantly, I might add- ready for school. We walked to school since well I didn't have my car with me. We held hands, I told her about Ireland. When she stops dead in track, I look to see where is staring, she was looking at that Nick lad and Brad. I felt her retreat. I held her hand tighter. She slowly takes a step forward. We make it to the halls of the school.

No one gave us a second glance. Lola flinched every time we turned to a corner.

"You'll be alright." I told her. She nodded.

***later that day***

Lola made it through the day. We were exiting the building, when I get a text.

_Meet us in the glee club room, this is Rachel using Finn's Phone_

I sighed, showed Lola the text.

"We should go, Berry can get pretty scary." Lola said. I laughed and nodded. Son we arrive at Glee club.

"Lola!" Cameron, Kasey, Sophie, etc. said.

"Hi guys." Lola said.

"Where have you been? You missed 4 glee club rehearsals!" Rachel exclaimed. "Damian you have an excuse." She continued.

Lola stayed quiet.

"Rachel, relax she's had a rough week." I told her. Rachel nodded. Lindsay actually seemed concerned for Lola.

"Lola, I can help you with what you missed during classes." Lindsay said.

"I'll help you too." Kasey said.

"Me, three" Sophie said. I noticed that Sam and Sophie were holding hands.

"Thanks, you guys are the best." Lola said.

"Why of course." Kasey says. This causes Lola to laugh a bit.

Soon we walk back to her home. Lola covers her mouth and runs over to the tree and hunches over behind it. I run to her. I held her hair and rubbed her back.

"Damian, I don't feel so good." Lola told me.

"It's okay Love. Come on let's get you home." I told her, she nods.

As soon she got to the house she ran to the bathroom. She had left the door wide open. I enter as well; again I held her hair and rubbed her back. After that was done, she brushed her teeth. She ushered me out the bathroom. I waited out the door.

"Love? Are you okay?" I asked. She opens the door. She's shaking terribly. She hands me the… pregnancy test? I look at it. My world came crashing around me. It read _positive_. Lola fell to the floor, hands covering her face. I kneeled down in front of her. I hugged her. I look at the test again as if it would change… nope it still read _positive._ I needed to stay strong for her. For us.

"It will be alright. We'll get passed this. I promise." I told her. Lola nods slightly, and continues to cry, me I'm still staring at the test willing it to change.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMFG! I did NOT except hat and I'm writing this.<strong>_

_**Hoped u liked Damian's Pov! That's how I'd except Damian to react**_

_**Review**_

_**Favorite story**_

_**Favorite author**_

_**Story alerts**_

_**Author alerts **_

_**Lots of love**_

_**~ForeverlivebyMusic **_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 16

A/N: I love Damians reactions will Damian Pov for a while because is very fun writing his Pov

Disclaimer: Since the person who owns Kasey FINALLY review and the person who owns Sophie reviewed:

Kasey is owned by: Venny215

Sophie is owned by: peace2276

I own: Lola, Nick, and Brad nothing else

Rob Thomas owns _**little wonders**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damian Pov (Just in case you people don't read the top part)<strong>_

"Love? Have you decided about what you're going to do?" I asked Lola. We are sitting in the grass of the park near the school. We sit across from each other. Lola is wearing a green shirt with a flower that covers the left side of the shirt and jeans that have a hole on the right knee. There is still no evidence of the pregnancy.

"I'm not murdering it if that's what you mean. I am having this baby." Lola said,

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, Damian I am having this baby. End of discussion." Lola said with determination in her voice.

"Can we at least tell the Glee club?" I asked

"Damian, if we do that one of them will bring the cops into this." She said. She told me about her experience with the cops.

"Didn't the Glee club already deal with pregnancies?" I asked

"Yeah, with Quinn and Puck I believe, but that wasn't rape, that was a drunken mistake." Lola added. I sat there thinking.

"Maybe they won't call the police if they don't know its rape." I said.

"They'll ask who the dad is. They know I hate Brad and NEVER ever do it with him, even if I was drunk." Lola said.

"They don't have to know Brad did it to you." I countered.

"What are you thinking in that Irish head of yours?" Lola asked me.

"What I'm thinking is that we can tell Glee Club that I'm the father of the baby." I said. I think this is a very well thought out plan.

"Won't that count as lying?" Lola asked.

"No it counts as the half truth." I said. After a few moments of silence

"Fine, Next problem it's just one word…Mother." Lola said. I forgot about that.  
>"We can tell her the same…" I offered.<p>

"Damian, she may not seem it but she's a very Christen person. If she found out that I am with child she will burn me like a witch, or worse Disown me." Lola said like it was nothing.

"Okay, so we hide it from your mother as long as possible." I said

"Yup, so last problem also one word…Bills. I need to get a job, before I'm like a huge watermelon." Lola said. I raise my eyebrows,

"No, I'll get the job. You need to stay healthy, plus I can't have you lift _one_ finger while you're with child." I said.

"Damian, it's not even _yours,_ I'll take responsibility for the child." Lola said. Again I raise my eyebrows.

"I don't believe so._ I_ _will_ pay the bills, while you are with child." I countered.

"Dami-" Lola begins to say, but I cut her off.

"Plus if you decide to keep this child, _I_ want to be its father. I _will_ raise it, as if it was my own. But I swear if the child has blonde hair I _will _not hesitate to have it dyed black or brown." I added hoping to make her laugh. It works. She laughs a bit.

"Damian, you do know you are too good to be true. Anyone else would have said 'good luck' and ran off in the other direction, but you stayed with me and now offering to be the Childs father…my god… you are like the perfect boyfriend, and here am I the soon to be fat girlfriend." Lola said.

"I'm not the only perfect one. You're perfect too Love. Stubborn, yes. But it's one of the many things I love about you Love." I tell her. I lean in and kiss her on the lips. I pulled away.

"So, end of discussion." I said.

"I don't think so. I'm getting a job for at let 2 months to help." She said looking at me from the top of her glasses.

"Fine, but no more than 2 months understand?" I said/asked.

"Yup"

"Come on we should head back to school. Lunch is almost over." I said, Helping Lola up. We walk back to class. In Geography class, since we were learning about Irelands Geography I allowed myself to winder about the future. If we keep the baby, how it would be raising up the little one. What could the names be? How it would feel to share that moment with Lola when the child takes his or her first steps. How it would feel to be a dad.

The bell ringing snapped me out of the daydream. Lola looks at me with an amused smile on her face.

"You think just cuz you spent most you're life there that you can zone out huh? Lucky." Lola said. I laughed. We had out of class hand in hand. I'm carrying her books, I wasn't kidding about her lifting a finger. I'm seriously one step away from having her stuff thrown into my backpack so she doesn't carry anything. (A/N: For some reason I picture Damian acting like this I find it funny. Hope you do too.)

We head into Glee club. Mr. Shue hasn't entered the room yet. We decide to tell them now.

"Guys, can we have your attention?" Lola asks. Everyone sits down (except is Artie since he's always sitting) and nods.

"We have something to tell you." I began. Lola's eyes look like they're about to shed a few tears. Lola took over the speech.

"I'm…I'm…" Lola said. She takes a deep breath; I move my arm around her waist protectively. "I'm with child." She finally said. The group's reactions were:

Puck: Not again.

Quinn: Been there done that

Finn: (Just had his mouth open)

Rachel: That might cost us regional's!

Tina: (just had her eyes wide)

Mike: (was frozen)

Artie: again?

Kurt: Poor thing

Blaine: (reacts the same way)

Lindsay: (Hand covers mouth eyes wide open)

Samuel: Are you sure? You don't look fat.

Alex: Oh Jesus.

Sam Evans: This is my first time going though this; this is how the others reacted.

Marissa: (Looked at Lola with pity as if saying 'there goes her high school life')

Hannah: Didn't see that coming

Matheus: (Same as Hannah)

Kasey: Damian? You knocked her up?

Sophie: Holy Crap,

Cameron: HOLY SHIT! I have to be dreaming. Aunt Sophia is going to kill you Damo! (A/N: I enjoyed writing Cameron's reaction.)

Everyone gave Lola a group hug. She was crying.

Soon Puck says "McGinty? You're the one to knock her up?" Lola gulped.

"Yes, Puck she's carrying my child." I told him. It's the half truth. Lola moved closer to me. I squeeze her lightly.

"Damian? Lola? Did I hear that correctly?" Mr. Shue asked as he stepped into the room. "Lola, are you carrying Damian's child?" Mr. Shue asked. Lola nodded unable to speak. Mr. Shue nods. Lola and I take our seats.

"Mr. Shue I think this is a perfect time for an improvised performance, for Lola and Damian don't you think so." Rachel said. With that said got up.

Rachel_: Let it go  
>Let it roll right off your shoulder<br>Don't you know  
>The hardest part is over<br>_Group: **Let it in  
>Let your clarity define you<br>In the end  
>You will only just remember how it feels<strong>

Cameron**: **_**Our lives are made  
>In these small hours<br>These little wonders**__  
><em>_**These twists and turns of fate**_  
>Kasey: <em>Time falls away,<br>But these small hours  
>These small hours<br>Still remain  
><em>  
>Sophie: <em>Let it slide<br>Let your troubles fall behind you  
>Let it shine,<br>_Kasey and Sophie_: Till you feel it all around you  
>And I don't mind<br>If it's me you need to turn to  
><em>Lindsay: _We'll get by  
>It's the heart that really matters in the end<em>  
><em><strong><br>**_Puck, Finn, Kurt and Blaine:_** Our lives are made  
>In these small hours<br>These little wonders  
>These twists and turns of fate<strong>_

Hannah: _Time falls away  
>but these small hours<br>_

Marissa: _These small hours  
>Still remain<em>

Quinn:_ All of my regret  
>will wash away somehow<br>but I cannot forget  
>the way I feel right now<br>_  
>Samuel:<em><strong>In these small hours<br>these little wonders  
>these twists and turns of fate<strong>_

Group: **Yeah, these twisted turns of fate  
>Time falls away<br>Yeah, but these small hours,  
>these small hours<br>still remain**_**  
><strong>_  
>Tinaand Artie<em><strong>: Yeah, oh they still remain<br>these little wonders**__  
><em>

Group_**: All these twists and turns of fate  
>Time falls away<br>But these small hours  
>these little wonders<br>still remain**_

I saw Lola shed a few tears. She mouths 'thank you' to everyone. I finally felt that knot go away, at the sight of Lola shedding tears of happiness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lola Pov<strong>_

I cried. I seemed to be crying a lot anyways.

I went to my locker to put away my textbook I grabbed from Damian's arm. I ran here before he noticed. He's been super sweet and protective. I made it to my locker. I put the books away.

I felt someone grab my arms and turn me to face them. I knew it wasn't Damian because: there was no shock and because the person wasn't gentle with me.

"It's mine, isn't it?" Brad asked me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said,

"You're pregnant, with _my child_." Brad spat out.

"I will go to the grave saying its Damian's even if it comes out with Blonde hair, I can say that it comes from my mother," I spat back at him. "I want nothing to do with you. Now let me go." I said.

"What if I don't want to?" Brad asked.

"Then I will make ya." Damian says.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damian Pov<strong>_

"Then I will make ya." I said. Brad rolled his eyes. Then he _kissed _her! I felt anger swell up in me even more when I saw Lola's eyes go wide with fright.

I grabbed Brad by the shirt and pull him back. I pinned him against the locker and swung at him. My fist had connected with his jaw. I swung again, this time I hit his eye. Then I felt my face hurt as if he swung at me. I heard Lola shriek "Damian!" She sounded scared, and hurt. I moved away from Brad.

"Lola, are you okay?" I asked concern filled my voice.

"Damian! You're bleeding! And you ask me if I'm okay? " She said. She pulled me towards the bathroom. I see my reflection. I look like a bloody mess –really I do.

Lola manages to wipe off the blood.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that." I said.

"It's okay. At first I didn't know what happened, but you look pretty damn hot when you're anger Damian." Lola said.

I felt my pants get a wee bit tight. (A/N: Did I just write that, wow.) Lola's eyes sparkled. I attacked her lips with mine. (A/N: This might get a bit weird. I'll be using both their names just that the thoughts are Damian's keep that in mind)

The kiss deepened. Damian couldn't think. Lola parted her lips. Damian moaned in approval. Lola pulled away slightly, "Not here," They never got out the school so quickly. Damian drove a bit over the speed limit to Lola's house. He felt his pants grow tighter. Damian parked the car quickly. Lola jumped out the car and opened her door. Damian entered after her, He closed the door. They did the same to Lola's door. Later that Day Damian had lost _**it **_too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gasp! I can't believe I just wrote that. If you were disappointed lust to let you know there will be no smut in my story! That's as far as it will go.<strong>_

Review

Favorite story

Favorite author

Story alert

Author alert

Lots of love

~ForeverlivebyMusic


	16. REGIONALS

**Chapter 16 (the real one)**

**A/N: I noticed how I put chapter 16 last chapter. Sorry, I have 8 reviews! So regional's takes place in novermber-26th**

**To: Peace2276**

**Of course! Need a lot of drama if I want to make it until the glee club senior year!**

**~ForeverlivebyMusic**

Disclaimer: Kasey is owned by: Venny215

Sophie is owned by: peace2276

I own: Lola, Nick, and Brad nothing else

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damian Pov<strong>_

Weeks have passed by since we told the glee club and when I lost _**it**_. I glance towards Lola; her baby bump is showing ever so slightly. Lola has been hiding from her mother, worried that she might see the slight baby bump. It's Friday and Lola and I are walking around the park.

Lola's life has been flipped upside down, first her fathers' death, then someone reminding her of her long forgotten past, now she is with child and we haven't even got regional's. Speaking of regional's that's tomorrow.

We make it to the school. Mr. Shue got us the day off of classes so we can practice for Regional's tomorrow. Lola begins to stumble a bit. I steady her.

"Love? Are you okay?" I asked her, she looks up at me, she forces a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I just need to watch where I'm going." She says. I keep my arm around her shoulders. We enter the club.

"Lola has one in the OVEN! Lola you should turn your oven off." Brittany exclaimed. Lola is biting back a laugh.

"No Brit, Lola and Damian…" Sophie to say

"Had sex?" Brittany asked

"Yes, and when you do that…" Sophie said

"You enjoy it?" Brittany asked. Lola is shaking with laughter, I am too.

"No, if you don't use protection you can get…" Sophie said encouraging in the blonde. Brittany's face was stuck with realization.

"OH MY GOD! LITTLE LEPRECHAUN BABY IS IN LOLA'S STOMACH! THEY ARE GOING TO HAVE A LEPRECHAUN BABY! Or half leprechaun cuz Lola isn't a Leprechaun." Brittany says. Lola couldn't hold it in any more. She began to laugh. I laughed with her. Laughing was contagious soon everyone as laughing.

"Yes, Brittany Lola's is going to have a baby whose half leprechaun." Sophie said, happy that she got through with the blonde.

"Lola, can you still dance?" Rachel asked

"Of course she, can. She doesn't even have a baby bump yet." Quinn said.

"Okay let's get started!" Mr. Shue exclaimed coming through the door.

While the girls are learning the dance I sat down on the floor and stared at Lola's stomach. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I see Finn.

"Can I join you?" Finn asked. I nod.

"I know what you're going through even though it turned out to be a huge lie. But I know how it feels." Finn said. I let out a breath.

"I need to get a job. I need to support our family." I said absently mindly.

"It's easier to get a job if you're in a wheel chair…" Finn says. (A/N: You'll get what Finn says if you saw season 1 of Glee episode Wheelchairs)

I look at Finn confused.

"Should she even be dancing? Won't she dent the head on the baby?" I asked. Cameron comes behind us.

"Really Damo? The baby will be fine." Cameron says after and chuckles.

*** Regional's***

"Okay, it's your time to shine guy's good luck!" Mr. Shue says. We go to the stage and take our places. Lola is standing next to me. Then the music starts. Lola begins to dance with some of the other guy's. I begin to sing.

**You can dance, every dance with the guy**  
><strong>Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight<strong>  
><strong>You can smile, every smile for the man<strong>  
><strong>Who held your hand beneath pale moon light<strong>

**But don't forget who's takin' you home**  
><strong>And in whose arms you're gonna be<strong>  
><strong>So darlin' save the last dance for me<strong>

**Oh, I know that the music's fine**  
><strong>Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun<strong>  
><strong>Laugh and sing but while we're apart<strong>  
><strong>Don't give your heart to anyone<strong>

**And don't forget who's takin' you home**  
><strong>And in whose arms you're gonna be<strong>  
><strong>So darlin' save the last dance for me<strong>

**Baby, don't you know I love you so?**  
><strong>Can't you feel it when we touch?<strong>  
><strong>I will never, never let you go<strong>  
><strong>I love you, oh, so much<strong>

**You can dance, go and carry on**  
><strong>Till the night is gone and it's time to go<strong>

**If he asks if you're all alone**  
><strong>Can he walk you home? You must tell him, "No"<strong>

**'Cause don't forget who's taking you home**  
><strong>And in whose arms you're gonna be<strong>  
><strong>Save the last dance for me<strong>

**Oh, I know that the music's fine**  
><strong>Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun<strong>  
><strong>Laugh and sing but while we're apart<strong>  
><strong>Don't give your heart to anyone<strong>

**And don't forget who's takin' you home**  
><strong>And in whose arms you're gonna be<strong>  
><strong>So, darlin', save the last dance for me<strong>

**So don't forget who's taking you home**  
><strong>Or in whose arms you're gonna be<strong>  
><strong>So, darling, save the last dance for me<strong>

(Lola walks over to me. I extend my hand and she takes it with a smile on her face. We begin to slow dance.)**  
>Oh, baby won't you save the last dance for me?<br>Ooh, you make the promise that you save the last dance for me  
>save the last dance, the very last dance for me<strong>

I twirl her once more before she twirls away for me.

Lola: _You would not believe your eyes  
>If ten million fireflies<br>Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
>'Cause they fill the open air,<br>And leave teardrops everywhere  
>You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and... stare<em>

Lola and me: _**I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly<br>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
>'Cause everything is never as it seems<br>**_  
>Me: <strong>'Cause I get a thousand hugs<br>From ten thousand lightning bugs  
>As they try to teach me how to dance<br>A foxtrot above my head,  
>A sock hop beneath my bed,<br>**_**A disco ball is just hanging by a thread **_

Group:(thread, thread)

_I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly<br>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
>'Cause everything is never as it seems <em>

_(_when I fall asleep)

**Leave my door open just a crack**  
><span>(Please take me away from here)<span>  
><em>'Cause I feel like such an insomniac<em>  
><span>(Please take me away from here)<span>  
><em><strong>Why do I tire of counting sheep?<strong>_  
><span>(Please take me away from here)<span>  
><em><strong>When I'm far too tired to fall asleep<strong>_

_To ten million fireflies  
>I'm weird 'cause I hate good-byes<br>I got misty eyes as they said farewell _

(they said farewell)  
><strong>But I'll know where several are<br>If my dreams get real bizarre  
><strong>_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

(jar, jar, jar)

_**I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly<br>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
>'Cause everything is never as it seems<strong>_(when I fall asleep)

_I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly<br>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
><em>_**'Cause everything is never as it seems**_

__ (when I fall asleep)

**I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly<br>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
><strong>_**Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**_

I haven't tripped over my own feet yet, I take that as a good omen. Now it's' the group number, An Irish known song, of course, are they teasing me and Kasey or just like the song?

(A/N: I love this song it's called Place in the choir, by Celtic Thunder. Listen to it and read at the same time.)

Group: _**All God's creatures got a place in the choir,  
>Some sing low and some sing higher,<br>Some sing out loud on the telephone wire,  
>Some just clap their hands or paws or anything they got.<strong>_

Group:_** All God's creatures got a place in the choir,  
>Some sing low and some sing higher,<br>Some sing out loud on the telephone wire,  
>Some just clap their hands or paws or anything they got.<strong>_

Kasey: _Listen to the top with the little birds singing,  
>and the melodies and the high notes ringing,<br>and the hoot-owl cries over everything,  
>and the blackbird disagrees.<em>

Sophie: _Singing in the night time singing in the day,  
>and the little duck quacks and he's on his way,<br>and the otter hasn't got much to say,  
>and the porcupine talks to himself.<em>

Group: _**All God's creatures got a place in the choir,  
>Some sing low and some sing higher,<br>Some sing out loud on the telephone wire,  
>Some just clap their hands or paws or anything they got.<strong>_

I see Lola smiling at me as she does the steps perfectly while I probably look awkward. I smile back at her. She looks like she's enjoying herself.

Cameron: **The dogs and the cats, they take up the middle,  
>where the honeybee hums and the cricket fiddles,<br>the donkey brays and the pony neighs,  
>and the old gray badger sighs.<strong>

Me: **Well listen to the bass it's the one on the bottom,  
>Where the bullfrog croaks and the hippopotamus,<br>moans and groans with a big to do,  
>and the old cow just goes moo.<strong>

Group: _**All God's creatures got a place in the choir,  
>Some sing low and some sing higher,<br>Some sing out loud on the telephone wire,  
>Some just clap their hands or paws or anything they got.<strong>_

More dancing, great

Lola_: It's a simple song living song everywhere,  
>by the ox and the fox and the grizzly bear,<br>_Group:_** the grumpy alligator and the hawk above,  
>the sly old weasel and the turtledove.<strong>_

Group: _**All God's creatures got a place in the choir,  
>Some sing low and some sing higher,<br>Some sing out loud on the telephone wire,  
>Some just clap their hands or paws or anything they got.<strong>_

Group: _**All God's creatures got a place in the choir,  
>Some sing low and some sing higher,<br>Some sing out loud on the telephone wire,  
>Some just clap their hands or paws or anything they got.<strong>_

Group: _**All God's creatures got a place in the choir,  
>Some sing low and some sing higher,<br>Some sing out loud on the telephone wire,  
>Some just clap their hands or paws or anything they got.<strong>_

Group: _**All God's creatures got a place in the choir.**_

Everyone in the audience stands up and clap, even the judges. We left the stage. Sophie is jumping up and down. "Oh My God, that was my first time singing in front of that many people! That was AWESOME!" She shouted. Kasey is smiling. "I can't believe we got to perform that song! Where you guys teasing me and Damo?" She asked.

"Maybe… or that the fact that, there will be a Leprechaun in the world soon because of you two." Hannah says, Lola and I laugh.

We sit down waiting for the results. I honestly knew we were going to win this. Lola rests her head on my shoulder.

"Love, have you been sleeping well?" I ask her.

"Sort-of. Guess I'm just thinking about what will come." She responds.

"I know thing. No matter if give up the child or keep it would have us some closer." I tell her. She grasps my hand. We are called to go back to the stage. We stand in a group.

"The winners are... … … … … … …. …. … … ….. … It was by a landslide….

NEW DIRECTIONS!" Lola jumps into my arms. "We won!" Lola says. I spin us around a couple of times.

Sophie, Kasey, Cameron, Lola and I hold up the trophy high in the air.

"Nationals here we come!" Sophie and Kasey yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you like<strong>:

**_Sophie trying to explain what happened to Brittany_**

**_Finn/Damian talking_**

**_Damian worrying about if Lola dances that she will cause the baby to have a dent in his/her head._**

**_Finn saying it is easier to find a job if you're in a wheel chair_**

**_Damian thinking in sarcasm "More dancing…great"_**

**_Why New Directions sang 'Place in the choir'_**

**_THAT THEY'RE GOING TO NATIONALS!_**

**_Review_**

**_Favorite story_**

**_Favorite author_**

**_Story alert_**

**_Author alert_**

**_Lots of love_**

**_~ForeverlivebyMusic_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: I have put a poll, Please vote!**

**This chapter is a more a Kasey and Sophie chapter. .**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Just read the last chapters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lola Pov<strong>_

I'm walking with Damian; we aren't really talking, just enjoying each other's company. Then I get scared.

Sophie just _**popped**_ out of _**nowhere**_! Sophie has a tall red velvet haired girl with blue green eyes with her.

"I call Godmother!" Sophie yells, "Oh, and this is my BEST friend Rebeca, but you can call her Beca. OMG! RAINBOW! Come let's go get a Pot of Gold! Oh and get you're guys baby." Sophie yells again. What the…? _She must have had Coffee today…_I look at Damian for some explanation, he looks just as confused. Beca is still here.

"Hi, as Sophie said I'm Beca.

"Lola." I said

"Damian." Damian said and extends his hand to shake hers. She looks at it then at a basket she had in her hands. Damian retreats his hand. I smile a bit at that.

"What Sophie means is that well…" Beca began "Sophie believes Irish babies come from a Pot o' Gold, and when you throw the coin at the rainbow a baby will come sliding down." Beca said. I smiled.

"That's how Beca was born!" Sophie said Popping out of nowhere again.

"She loves to do that…" I muttered. The second time she scared me in a time span of 10 minutes. Damian laughs a bit. I look at him, and see him smiling at me. I roll my eyes playfully. Damian turns back to Beca.

"You're Irish?" Damian asks her.

"I'm one-third Irish, Dutch and Italian." Beca says

"Come ON! Before the Rainbow disappears." Sophie yells again dragging Beca behind her. Beca's facial expression is '_not again_'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Connor McGinty Pov<strong>_

I see Damo.

"Hey, Damo" I called. Damo turns around. He smiles.

"Connor come over here, I want to introduce you to some people." Damo says. I head over to him. He is standing next to a girl with black wavy hair.

"Love, this is Connor McGinty. His is my cousin." Damo says to her, she smiles at me.

"Hi, I'm Lola, Damian's girlfriend." She tells me, I raise my eyebrows. Soon I smile.

"Damo has told me a lot about you." I told her "It's like you already part of the family." I told her. I open my arms as if to hug her. She smiles, and shrugs. I hug her, she hugs me back.

"Don't you dare break Damo's heart" I whispered to her.

"I wouldn't think of it." She says. We let go.

"Should you be doing that? Would it like squish it?" Damo asks Lola. Lola laughs.

"Damian, hugging will not squish the _baby._" The last part was whispered but I still got it.

"Damo, You knocked her up?" I asked. Lola's eyes widen a bit. Damo looks at her then back at me, and then back her. It was like they were having a mental conversation.

"Yes, Connor. I knocked her up." Damo says. Damo wraps his arms around her waist protectively.

"Dude, don't worry I won't tell Aunt Joanna and Uncle D." I reassured him.

"Thanks. I want to tell them just… not yet." Damo said "Here let me introduce you to the New Directions." Damo said. I met all the members minus Sophie and a girl named Kasey. I wonder if it's the Kasey I knew in Ireland. I doubt.

I see a girl with Jet blue hair, 5 ft 5", and Dark blue eyes… Kasey? "Damo, I'll see you later," with that I jogged to the girl.

"Kasey?" I asked. The girl turned around.

"Connor?" Kasey asked me. She smiled and hugged me. "Connor! What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"My mum and dad though it'd be better for me here, so they sent me to go live with Damo, Aunt Joanna, and Uncle D." I explained. A blonde wearing a Cheerio's uniform comes up to Kasey.

"Kasey, we need to go over the dance steps for- Kasey who's your friend?" The blonde asked looking at me.

"Brittany, Connor, Connor, Brittany." Kasey says.

"Hi Brittany" I said. Her eyes widen.

"Another Leprechaun! Isn't it enough that Lola is going to have a baby whose half Leprechaun? Now McKinley is being overrun by them?" The blonde runs off.

"Excuse Brit, she's a bit…" Kasey said drafting off

"Ditsy?" I finished for her.

"Yup. So let me see your schedule." Kasey says, I hand it to her, she smiles.

"We're in most of the same classes!" Kasey says. We walk to class.

"Do you sing?" She asks me.

"Um… not as good as Damo. But yeah I guess." I tell her

"You should join Glee club, Damian, Lola I'm pretty sure you met her, Brittany, Sophie and me are in it." Kasey says

"Sure, I'll give it a shot." I tell her. She smiled. God I love that smile.

Wait… Glee club… singing?

Dear lord what did I get me self into?

* * *

><p><em><strong>************************Meanwhile******************************************<strong>_

_**Sophie Pov**_

I'll spare you the details. Let just say Beca and me are at the Principals office. This is how the conversation went.

"You have this under control right?" I whisper to Beca. Beca nods.

"So why did you Egg the Cheerio's with an exception with Brittany and Santana, and Sue's Car?" Principal dude with an Indian accent asks us.

"Why shouldn't we egg Sue's car and the Cheerio's? Sue is a bitch, so are her Cheerio's, with an exception to Santana and Brittany of course." Beca says.

"Forget I asked that. How did you get eggs onto school property? Where did you get the big rock that broke Sue's car window?" He asked. Beca leans forward and says

"Where I get things from is my business and my business only. Not even poor Sophie here knows. Right Sophie?" Beca asks me I nod quickly.

"On your 1 month here at this school, what a nice way to start the year." He says with sarcasm… I think I can't tell with his weird accent, and I thought Damian's was hard to understand…

"Better to start now, and then wait for them to make a move, plus they touched me and I have space issues. Am I wrong Sophie?" I shake my head now.

"Okay, it's either being Sue's personal assistant or join Glee club." He says. Beca look like she's thinking.

"Fine, I'll join the Glee club." Beca says.

"Don't let it happen again." He warns Beca. We stand to leave and as we walk out the door Beca shouts

"No promises!"

***later that day,***

* * *

><p><em><strong>No one Pov<strong>_

Beca walks in with Sophie.

"Mr. Shue I'd like to join." Connor says.

"Okay Connor. Good Luck."

Connor sings 'Crazy love' hoping Kasey knows he's singing to her.

Beca goes up to Mr. Shue. "I'd like to join." Mr. Shue nods. He heard about what happened to Sue and the Cheerio's.

Beca sings 'bust your windows'.

Both Connor and Beca are in Glee club now.

Puck introduces himself to Beca. Beca likes his hair and says so. Puck smirks, and 'says I like yours'.

While Connor is sitting next to Kasey chatting away.

At the same time they both think

_**This might not be as bad as I thought.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>

**Favorite story**

**Favorite author**

**Story alert **

**Author alert**

**Lots of love**

**~ForeverlivebyMusic **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A/N**

**Dea**r **Sheikah101**

**Thank you, so much. I remember when I had just published the story, thinking 'It's over in 10 Chapter'. But look now, I'm on 18 chapters and I'm still having amazing ideas just flowing out of me. Thank you guys so much. Your reviews keep me going. PM me any ideas you have, and I might use it.**

**~ForeverlivebyMusic**

**Disclaimer: Here we go…**

**Sophie is owned by Peace2276**

**Kasey is owned by Venny215**

**Rebeca (Beca) is owned by ****Redvelvetcr8zy**

**Lola, Nick, Brad is owned by me!**

**Damian McGinty, Connor McGinty, Cameron Mitchell, Lindsay Pierce, and the other Glee Project people, and Glee cast are real people just that they are in my story too. They own themselves, but I own what happens to them in my story.**

_**Puck Pov**_

"Your hair is Badass Beca." I tell her

"Your hair is screaming badass Puckerman." Beca tells me.

"Of course, as far as Badasses go I'm number one." I tell her, with a smirk. Beca laughs.

"Maybe, before I came here." She said.

"Really Red? Do you doubt my Badasses?" I asked her disbelief that she doubt my Badasses.

"Yeah, Puckerman. I am." She says with a smirk of her own.

"I stole an ATM once." I tell her

"I egged the Cheerio's 'cept Brittany and Santana they are awesome. I threw eggs at Sue's car, and threw a really big rock at her windshield. Poor Audi…." She told me.

"Wow, for a chick, you're pretty Badass." I tell her

"Dude, Just watch that number 1 Badass title, you keep, Cuz I might just steal it away from you." She tells me.

"Good luck Red. I haven't attended a math class in 4 years." I tell her

"I haven't been to a Math, English, or Chemistry lesson since 8th grade." She countered.

"How in Hell did you manage to get in sophomore year?" I asked her.

"First, I'm in junior year. I take AP classes, and I only show up for test and I pass them… on the other hand I have my ways…." She counters again.

Damn this girl is a walking Badass.

"We'd make a pretty awesome Badass team, you and me…" I tell her. She rolls her eyes and laughs.

"I fly solo…for now Puckerman. Good luck you'll need it." Beca gets up and walks away with Sophie popping out of nowhere behind her.

That chick is just pure Badassness.

No chick has EVER turned down the Puckzilla! Red, I'm about to rock your world.

_**Damian Pov**_

Lola stops walking to the building. She stops dead in her tracks. It's been 6 weeks since the incident. Now, we are at the baby doctor's office to hear the baby's heart beat. I got a job at Sheets and Things to help pay for this doctor's appointment.

"Damian, I can't do this. I'm Nervous" Lola says.

"Love, you've sang in front of hundreds of people twice and your nervous about a doctors appointment, a ultrasound I believe its called."

Lola rolls her eyes "That's different."

I looked at her questioningly. "How?"

Lola sighs"We actually get to hear the babies heartbeat and see its outline, what, what if its hurt or, or if its missing a leg or arm."

Lola began to cry.

_My god her emotions are all over the place, only a minute ago she was ecstatic about this, only a minute ago…._

"The baby will be fine mo ghra. Trust me, I know"I take her hand

Lola takes a deep breath and nods and begins to walk ever so slowly.

*in the doctors room*{A/N: I have no idea what this room is called. This proves how limited my vocabulary is}

"Hi, im doctor Mcg- Damian? What are you doing here?" Damian's mom asks.

_Shit this is where she works._

_Thanks for reading this chapter. Don't hate me! I'll upload again soon. You know what to do._

_Review_

_Favorite author_

_Favorite Story_

_~Foreverlivebymusic_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**A/N**

**Disclaimer **

**Sophie is owned by Peace2276**

**Kasey is owned by Venny215**

**Rebeca (Beca) is owned by ****Redvelvetcr8zy**

**Lola, Nick, Brad is owned by me!**

**Damian McGinty, Connor McGinty, Cameron Mitchell, Lindsay Pierce, and the other Glee Project people, and Glee cast are real people just that they are in my story too. They own themselves, but I own what happens to them in my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Damian Pov<strong>

**I stood frozen thinking shit over and over in my head. Lola looks so confused its gonna be hard to explain this.**

**Lola finally breaks the silence "You two know each other?"**

**I finally find my voice, " Lola this is my mum, its a very nice way for you two to meet."**

**My mum is freaking out and finally this comes out, "Damian what are you two doing here, By the way you may call me Mrs. McGinty."**

**Lola's face has no more color and I can tell she is thinking the same thing I am **_shit._

**"Mum i forgot to tell you that Lola is carrying my first child, isn't it great you get a grandkid, your not gonna die without ever seeing your grandchildren. You an check that off of things I want before I die."**

**Lola punches me in the arm for letting that out,**

_man we should have word sensors. I really shouldn't speak when I'm nervous or in an awkward situations._

**"Well Damian you officially found a way to introduce your mother and I, how kind of you."**

**"**cac, Damian do bunaithe don saol tar éis seo, agus comhghairdeas leat a fháil a insint d'athair. Ní féidir liom fanacht leis an abairt a fheiceáil ar a aghaidh**"she sounded so mad.**

**After that I translated it to Lola and we both said,"shit".**

**My mum turns to lola,"Ohh, im not mad at you dear just the stupid one. I still will support your situation."**

**Lola told my mom this " He is not stupid, maybe at the moment. Yes it is unfortunate but at least we have each other, and this problem won't separate us."**

_we better get out of here before her mood swings get worse. Otherwise one of them will be arrested_**.**

**I finally get Lola to calm down when my mum tells us "Okay lets get this over with." Lola and I exchange a nervous glance. I take her hand reassuringly. I sit down next to her, she lays down on the chair.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beca Pov<strong>

**Puck walks up to me, "Any evil plans you are trying to complete."**

**"Yeah, if you consider trashing an audi a evil plan, poor audi. Do you know anyone who could help me." Im trying to get him to offer, but he might not be good at hints.**

**"Sign me up, you mean as a date right?" Puck asks me. **

**"No shit Puckerman. I hope you realized how dumb you sound asking that question."**

**He finally opened his mouth and said "Just wanted to make sure that way I don't do anything to make you feel weird."**

***We went out to the audi with a huge pile of rocks* **

**"So what is your plan to trash the audi?" He asked me like he has never trashed a car before. **

**"You throw rocks at the windows and spray paint bitch on the car, not that complicated now is it." I try not to say it blushing but it is to hard.**

**Puck looks at me so sweetly, I can tell he wants to kiss me. "Hey come here lets wreck the car, and then have some fun."**

**"Okay as long as you treat me as rude as possible I am fine. I usually have space issues but don't be afraid to touch me."**

**He is so happy when I smile at him. We had fun wrecking the car, and went to go have fun.**

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	20. The big question the distraction

Chapter 20

A/N: OMG! Double number reviews! Let's go for triple! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. If you like my story go read Raine232 '_The new glee club' _I luv that story. Be warned it has a lot of pairings!

Remember there is a poll on my viewing thing to see my info.

Disclaimer: Here we go….

**Sophie is owned by Peace2276**

**Kasey is owned by Venny215**

**Rebeca (Beca) is owned by Redvelvetcr8zy**

**Lola, Nick, Brad is owned by me (Soon the child)!**

**Damian McGinty, Connor McGinty, Cameron Mitchell, Lindsay Pierce, and the other Glee Project people, and Glee cast are real people just that they are in my story too. They own themselves, but I own what happens to them in my story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damian Pov<strong>_

"So how far along are you?" My mum asked her.

"About 5 weeks." Lola said

"5 WEEKS? Damian you had 5 to tell me!" She shouts. "Is this why you got a job, at Sheets N' things?" My mum asked me

"Yes, Mum." I said wanting to cower in a corner, I never seen my mum angry, I wanted to keep it that way…

"I'm so proud you! You are acting like a responsible young man, but you could have told me…" She said.

I was shocked; she was _**praising **_(?) me? I looked at Lola, she look shocked too.

"Sorry mum wouldn't happen again." I tell her

"It better not! Now let's hear and see my grandchild." My mum says. She got excited about this quick. Lola gulped. She lay on the table. My mum applied the gel, Lola shivered. I take her hand, she looked at me. Soon a faint heart beat filled the room. Lola's eyes widen.

"Oh my god, Damian" Lola whispered. We were quite for a while (though it was actually only a minute or so). I listened to the beat. I didn't know what I was feeling, I know what I felt, and I'll never forget that feeling. I just can't describe it.

"Oh look! There's the lad or lassie now." My mum said excitement filled her voice.

Lola and I looked toward the screen. A figure showed up on the screen.

"Oh my gawd" I whispered

"There's our child." Lola finished.

"I'm putting this on a disk." My mum stated. As we are getting ready to left, my mum says

"Damian, you must tell your father today." My mum whispers to me. I nod. Out loud my mum says. "Lola, why don't you come to dinner tonight?" My mum asked.

"I don't know…" Lola said. She looks at me. _Yes, say yes please._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lola Pov<strong>_

I look towards Damian. I look into those blue eyes of his.

_Yes, say yes please._ His eyes told me. I took a deep breath. There is a catch there always is.

"I'd love to Mrs. McGinty. Damian won't stop telling me about how good the Smoked fish soup is. I'd love to try it." I say politely.

I see Damian's face light up at the mention of the soup.

"It's the best!" Damian says. (A/N: I have no clue what his favorite food is so I googled tradition Irish foods.) Mrs. McGinty perked up.

"It's nice to know that Damian talks about my cooking. I look forward for you meeting Damian's father. Damian McGinty." Mrs. McGinty said. Wait…What? Damian McGinty? Isn't that? I'm confused. I heard _my_ Damian laugh lightly.

"I'm a junior ghrá. Me full Name is Damian Joseph McGinty Jr." (A/N: Thank you Google!) Damian told me.

"You tell my now?" I asked. I smiled at him. We exit the doctors building.

I sent a text to everyone in New Directions saying the baby is fine. A minute later my phone rang. _Sophie_. My Contact Id said. I answer the phone and put it on speakerphone.

"Hey Sophie, What up?" I told her.

"How'd you know it was me? Oh right Caller Id. Forget I asked." Sophie said.

"So…. Can I be Godmother? I'll babysit for 2 dollars every 2 hours so it's a dollar per hour. To show you how good I am with little kids." Sophie said, her voice pleading and determined.

"Sophie, who else could relate to the child, If Lola wants to keep the child. I see why not." Damian said.

There it is the big question.

Will I keep the baby and raise the child, or give it away.

"Maybe Sophie," I said.

"Okay! If you keep the baby I won't let you down." Sophie says. We hang up the phone.

* * *

><p>Will I keep the baby or give it away?<p>

The question, the BIG question

* * *

><p>If I give it away, I'd live a normal high school life. Quinn did that. But, I'd miss the child's first steps, first word, first day at school, first crush, first boyfriend or girlfriend, their first heartbreak, the child's high school graduation. The happy moments, the sad moments. I'd miss the child's life. Having people who are complete strangers raise my child.<p>

* * *

><p>If I keep it, my high school life would go downhill. I'd would never be allowed to step foot in my house. But, I'd see the child's first steps. The child's first word, first day of school, first boyfriend or girlfriend, their first heartbreak, the child's high school graduation. The happy moments, the sad moments. I'd share those moments with Damian. <em>Damian<em>. If I keep the baby, he will want to raise the baby with me. Every step of the way. He would get so much crap at school. He'll work so hard at his job and come home, to deal with homework and a baby. I can't do that to him. He deserves a chance at life, to live then worry about a baby not the other way around.

* * *

><p>I don't know what to do.<p>

* * *

><p>If I chose one I'll know I'll regret not choosing the other.<p>

I look at Damian. His dark brown hair, his blue eyes, his lips were moving. He was talking? Shit. This proves how this question is nagging me so much. Damian has a future ahead for him.

I bit my lip. Damn. I don't know what to do, I need a distraction. Damian stops talking. He looks at me. As if expecting an answer, Shit.

"Can you repeat the question?" I asked, ashamed I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

"I didn't ask anything, you just said nothing for a while, while I rambled on. Are you okay ghrá?" Damian asks me. I can't tell him. I know his answer. _Whatever you tink is best_ in his Irish accent.

"I'm fine Damian. Just…thinking." I told him, I could tell he was about to question me, but the light turned green. Damian drove without another word. I looked out the window. I see the landscape change. Fewer buildings and more trees. Damian drove and pulled over. I see where he pulled over, I was stunned. It was beautiful. There was a clearing with a lake in the middle. Damian opened his car door and went to open mine. He takes my hand and we walk towards the lake. I found my voice.

"Damian? What are we doing here?" I asked him

We stop in front of the lake. The Lake glistened.

"You seem like you need a distraction." Damian said.

How right he is. I looked at the lake again.

Damian tilted my head and kissed me.

Mission accomplished, I was distracted from the question for now.

* * *

><p><strong><em>YAY! A full chpater of Damian and Lola!<em>**

**_Wow I havent wrote a chapter like that in a while._**

**_I need a person for Cameron._**

**_if you have an Idea tell me!_**

**_Review_**

**_Favorite story_**

**_Favorite author_**

**_Story alert_**

**_Author alert_**

**_Lots of love_**

**_~ForeverlivebyMusic_**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: **Sophie is owned by Peace2276**

**Kasey is owned by Venny215**

**Rebeca (Beca) is owned by Redvelvetcr8zy**

**Lola, Nick, Brad is owned by me (Soon the child)!**

**Peace 2276 helped me out in Sophie's Pov, Thank you again!**

**Damian McGinty, Connor McGinty, Cameron Mitchell, Lindsay Pierce, and the other Glee Project people, and Glee cast are real people just that they are in my story too. They own themselves, but I own what happens to them in my story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kasey Pov<strong>_

My phone buzzed. A text from Lola

_Baby's fine, Damian's mom found out. She was my doctor. Can U imagine how awkward that was?_

I laughed. Let it to Damian to forget which building his mom works in.

"Are they going to keep it?" Finn asked looking up from his phone.

"I 'don't know but we'll support them whatever decision they make. Right guys?" Connor asked

"Of Course!" everyone said. Sophie and Sam Evans entered the room.

"I get to be godmother, if they keep the baby that is." Sophie says. Kurt looks at Sophie. His gaze stops at her shoes.

"Oh my Gaga… Girl, where go you get your shoes?" He cried in disbelief. "First, Rainbow high tops, and now converse that has colorful paint spatter design on them. I'm so taking you to shop." Kurt says shaking his head.

"As long as I get one thing that has more than on color on it I'm okay with that" Sophie says. Connor sat next to me.

"So… I'm a bit confused, about all the Drama at Glee club. Care to shine some light?" He asked hopeful. Conner must have a reason to why he came to me, with this question.

"Okay, here we go…" I said I take a breath and list off everything I know.

"Lola saved Damo from getting slushied on his 1st day.

Lola broke up with Brad (Hockey teams' captain) Cuz he had a one night stand.

Brad hit Lola, and kissed her against her will and recorded the whole thing, and sent it to Damo, hoping to hurt Damian for stealing his girl.

Lola found out her dad died.

Jew-fro confront her about her dads death, Glee club came in and saved her from going to jail, because she was about to claw Jew-fro's face off.

Damian kissed Lola, after Lola's and Finn's _'You make me feel so'_ performance.

Lindsay became a Cheerio somewhere in all this.

Cameron, Damian and Lola went Paintballing. Lola kicked their butts. Cameron got a half point.

Lola pranks Lindsay; let's just say Lindsay didn't like having Blue hair.

Sectionals' was on Lola's Birthday. Damian sang to her. In the morning! You know Damian is not a morning person. They kissed at began to Date, Cameron and Marissa started to date too.

Lindsay told Lola that she and Damian kissed in the parking lot. Lola got mad at Damian. Damian told her thought. He sang to her in glee club, they made up.

Damian heard a rumor, and him being Damian, He got mad and was going to yell at Puck, but got sidetracked when He saw Lola. He yelled at Lola, and he broke up with her.

I came into the picture around here.

Lola showed me to the classes.

I and Cameron were planning something, but they thought we fancied each other." I said

"Do you fancy him?" Connor said,

"No. He is a great friend, just not right for me. So where were we? Ah, yes.

Finn and Rachel were going to a rough patch so Rachel asked her for some assisting in a song. Finn and Rachel got back together. Damian and Lola… still broken up.

I audition for new directions with _'come by the hills'_ Damian whispered something to Lola and she looked a bit dazed. I never knew what he told her. But I knew they were still single.

We performed _'Toxic' _flawlessly if I say so myself. Damian and I admitted that we like each other in junior high and 9th grade. We kissed to see if it was anything. It wasn't. Damian realized that he could only love Lola. I called him a _leathcheann__. _

Nick kissed Lola. Lola ran away.

Sophie came into the Picture now. She auditioned with '_good life_' from One Republic.

Nick told Lola to choose between him and Damo.

Damo performed '_take on me_' and everyone had their jaws on the floor except me.

Sophie played a key part in Cameron and my plan. She threw a party. Puck of course brought beer.

Spin the bottle happened.

Damian had to kiss Lola. Sophie had a big o' smile on her face. I rolled my eyes at her. Cameron too was wearing a smile on his face.

We did a flash mob to '_Dj got us fallin' in love again'_ by Usher.

Damo went to Ireland for a couple of days to help you get ready for America.

Lola didn't come to school for a couple of days.

Damo had knocked her up.

We performed at Regional's', and won with Damo singing _'save the last dance for me'_ Lola and Damian with '_firefly' _and group number was _'place in a choir'_

Beca came in the picture and is now apparently dating McKinley Highs' Bad boy 'Puckerman'.

Sophie is dating Sam.

And Now Damo and Lola are- were at the baby doctors. So now you're all caught up." I told him.

Conner was quite for a while. Then he spoke up.

"How about you? Are you dating anyone?" Conner asked. Ah, this is the reason.

"No, I'm not dating anyone." I said.

Conner mumbled something.

"What?" I asked pretending to not have heard it.

"Nothing" Conner said, he blushed. I know exactly what he said. It brought a smile to my face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Next Day*<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sophie Pov<strong>_

Today, I decided to wear my signature outfit; a rainbow peace t-shirt, jean shorts, and my rainbow high tops. My awesome look as always.

I sat on my front porch step, waiting for Beca to pick me up so we can go to school.

_Hey babe, meet me by my locker –Sam E._

I smile at the text.

I see a black jeep pull up at my driveway. Beca has to drive me because I'm "unfit" to drive! But Beca's driving? Crazies! A beep filled the air.

"You better get your ass in the car, before I leave you behind you crazy Hippy." Beca shouted.

"I'm coming you insane Red head!" I yelled back. I hopped in the car, Beca takes off. God, I pray we'll make it there in one piece.

My prayers were heard! Beca and I made it to school in one piece. I walked over to Sam's Locker. I see a blond boy with huge lips. Sam.

"Hey," Sam says to me

"You wanted to see me?" I asked

"Yeah, should we tell the glee club, I mean I'm pretty sure they figured it out by now?" Sam said.

"Sure. But would Quinn hate me? I mean she still likes you." I pointed out.

"Doesn't she already hate you for the Egg incident?" he said

"True… okay, I suppose." I said.

"Great. See you at lunch." Sam said. He kissed my cheek and walked away. I was blushing.

I, Sophie, am dating Sam Evans, a senior; this is going to be a great year!

"Hey, rainbow freak" A high pitched voice said to me.

"What do you want?" I snapped. I hate being called a freak. I turn around and see a group of Cheerios'; I see the one who spoke… Quinn. Shit.

"Since you like Rainbows so much, we are here to give the first ever rainbow slushy facial!" Quinn said. I rolled my eyes.

"Now!"

MY skin grew cold, as ice impacted my skin. I shut my eyes. I heard the cheerio's laugh fill the hall ways. I felt the corn syrup drip down my face and onto the floor. I felt someone grab my arm.

"My word you poor thing." Kurt said.

"Sophie? Who did this to you?" Lola asked me.

"Cheer-cheerio's" I stuttered. I'm so freaking cold.

"Was it anyone from Glee club?" Kasey asked.

"No, b-but Qu-Quinn she-she leads the-the at-tack." I said.

I hate being cold, sure Michigan prepared me for weather cold, not frozen drink thrown in your face cold though.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lola Pov<strong>_

"Quinn? Why would she do that to you out of all people?" I asked. I felt rage boil up in me. _Crap stupid hormones,_ I thought. I sat down on the floor trying to relax.

"Lola, are you okay?" Sophie asked, after she got cleaned up from the Slushy.

"No, I'm not," I snapped, Sophie seemed hurt.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so fucking stress out! Then the person I was going to turn to for advice does this!" I said. They nodded. Kurt had left to go somewhere, _probably to go see Blaine._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kurt's Pov<strong>_

He has free period now, I think… Poor Lola, has to deal with crazy ass mood swings, and Sophie… she got her first slushy, like a rainbow. By Quinn! Of all people. One of our own! Isn't she on our side? Apparently not. Where is he? I stepped outside to the football field; I see him and Finn talking on the bleachers. He had a future, now it's going downhill.

"Hey, Damian? Lola just broke down; I think it's the stress. Think you can help her out?" I asked. He got up.

"Where is she?" He asked me.

"Girls restroom 2nd floor by the astronomy class" I informed him. He got up and ran.

"Wow, he really cares about her." Finn said.

"He better! His is the one who knocked her up." I said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lola Pov<strong>_

I sat there on the floor trying to calm down. Sophie is worried and Kasey had to go to Class because of an exam. I wonder what Damian is doing right now? The boy in question comes through the doors. Sophie walks over to him whispers something, Damian nods and she leaves.

"Mo ghrá, are you okay?" Damian asked. I melted a bit when he called me Mo ghra. His electric blue eyes filled with concern.

"I'm so stress out that I'm mad at_ everything _for no Damn reason." I said. I stood up now. Damian took my hand.

"C'mon let's go outside." Damian tells me. I nod. We walk out of the restroom. I saw Quinn. I grew furious.

"Be calm Mo ghrá, forget her please." Damian says to me. I took a deep breath. I relaxed a bit more.

"Quinn slushied Sophie, for no god damn reason. Quinn is one of us. Why would she do that to Sophie?" I asked.

Damian seems worried. I know what his thinking: _ If they got to Sophie the joy and sprit of Glee club. If someone slushied her, which one dares to because Beca scares them off, no one is safe._

"They got to Sophie? You aren't allowed to leave my side for more than 2 minutes understood?" Damian said. I nodded, Damian is holding my textbook for me, and I thought he forgot about that…

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>after Spanish class*<strong>_

* * *

><p>I was walking to Damian's locker when someone grabs my arm. The person pulls me into another hallway. I see who it is.<p>

It's Brad. Damn it.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

"I want you to break up with that Leprechaun, so we can be together. I'll make sure no one picks on you when you're stomach blows up and plus Leprechaun isn't your type." Brad says. I give him a _WTF are you talking about _look.

"Damian _is_ my type. I don't appreciate you calling him a Leprechaun. I want nothing to do with you! Because of you I'll have a watermelon stomach in only weeks' time!" I yelled. A baby bump was already showing. "What's the real reason?" I asked him

"I want people to know that it was me, who made you have one in the oven." Brad says.

"Why?" I hissed.

"Cuz if people know that I got Lola Taylor lose her virginity to me Brad, m popularity would be boost way over the Football players! Since everyone seems to_** like **_you. For reasons I have no idea. But they will think that you gave it to me willingly they will support me no matter what. I'll rule the school! You can be number on-"

"I don't want anything to do with you! Get that though your thick skull! You forced me! You big selfish asshole!" I yelled interrupting him. Brad did something. He kissed me! He slammed me against the locker and kissed me. I gasped at the pain that filled my back. I shut my eyes to prevent tears from falling. He kissed me harder. _Not again. Please not again._ Brad pulled away. He looked behind him and walked away. Just like that. My back was still in pain.

"Lola! Are you okay?" Lindsay came to me running.

"My back, it hurts. Lindsay; do me a favor." I told her.

"What?" She asks

"Don't _**ever**_ get evolved with an asshole like Brad." I told her

"Trust me, I won't." Lindsay says.

Damian was waiting for me by his locker.

"Thank god you're okay!" He says, He ran and hugs me. I flinched at the pain in my back.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Damian asks me.

"I'm fine." I tell him.

"Okay. If you say so." Damian says,

Damian drove me home that day. My back still hurts. When he pulled up to the driveway, I got out of the car. I went inside my house and flopped on the sofa stomach down in the Music room. I knew Damian is behind me.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Damian says. He knelt beside me he placed his hand on the bruise. I winced.

"Ow" I muttered. I realized I said it out loud.

"Damian, don-" I couldn't finish the sentence because Damian lifted my shirt and no doubt saw a bruise that I was pretty sure was there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damian Pov<strong>_

I lifted her shirt and saw it.

A big purple looking bruise, in the middle of her back. It was round like the locker's locks.

"Who did this do you?" I growled.

"Damian, don't freak out" Lola said sitting up now. She faces me.

"Lola" I warned her. Hoping that the way I said her name would make her tell me.

"Damian, it's nothing." She said. It did work. I try another stagey. I sit on the sofa with her; I turn so I was facing her also.

She tilted her head a bit to the side. I leaned in and kissed her. I knew she didn't except this. She tried to pull away, but I moved my hand so I was holding her face. I deepen the kiss. Lola wraps her arms around me. I _**almost**_ forgot why I was doing this. I pull away slowly, she pouted. _She looks cute when she pouts._I think. _Focus McGinty._ I told myself.

"Kiss me." I told her. She does. This kiss was sweet and gentle. I pull away again.

"Ghrá, le do thoil inis dom. Gá dom a fhios. le do thoil. Lola, nach bréag dom." I tell her. She blinks a few times.

"Tell me, who did that to you." I whispered in her ear. She responded quickly.

"Brad" She said

"See, was that so hard?" I said. I felt anger boil up. First he got her pregnant now, he hurts her? What is his problem?

"I- I thought you would be mad." Lola says. She looks me in the eyes.

"I am, but I can be furious later." I told her. _She doesn't need to know that I'm going to kick the crap out of Brad._

"Damian?" Lola says

"Céard é féin" I say

Lola looks as if she is conflicted

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lola Pov<strong>_

(A/N: This part might get confusing, this is Lola arguing with herself, _this is her dazed side, _**and this is her normal logical side,**)

* * *

><p><em>But we should ask him,<em>

**No, we- I- can't ask that of him**

_But he cares, about us._

**I know he does**

_So why not, just look at him, I want to tell him. _I felt my logical side of the agreement become a bit dazed too, just by looking in his eyes.

_**I want to tell him. I need to tell him.**_

I felt the urge to tell him.

"Damian. Do you want to keep the baby?" I blurted out.

"I'm okay with what you choose." He told me.

"I can't choose. I have thought of Pro's and Con's to both choices. It's so hard to choice." I told him.

"We have time, to think this through. Don't worry love." Damian told me.

"But I can't let it go to the back of my mind. I refuse to go back there." I said

"Do you honestly want my opinion?" Damian asked me.

"Yes." I told him. I didn't feel in a daze anymore. Damian takes a deep breath and says….

"I want to..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliff hanger! <strong>_

_**Don't blame me, blame Raine232 for giving me too many in 'The New Glee Club'**_

_**I will not tell anyone what Damian says until I reach 18 reviews! That means…**_

_**No more chapters until I have 18 reviews. So review! And I mean it this time!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Favorite story**_

_**Favorite author**_

_**Story alert**_

_**Author alert**_

_**Lots of love**_

_**~ForeverlivebyMusic**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A/N: You find out Damian's answer now.

Disclaimer: Here we go…..

**Sophie is owned by Peace2276**

**Kasey is owned by Venny215**

**Rebeca (Beca) is owned by Redvelvetcr8zy**

**Lola, Nick, Brad is owned by me (Soon the child)!**

**Damian McGinty, Connor McGinty, Cameron Mitchell, Lindsay Pierce, and the other Glee Project people, and Glee cast are real people just that they are in my story too. They own themselves, but I own what happens to them in my story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damian Pov<strong>_

I bit my lip. What if I made the wrong decision? Suddenly, I imagined our life with the baby. It made me smile. Sure it has its ups and downs, but the downs are worth the ups. Lola looks at me. The moments Lola and I share with the baby.

"Since you can never have your first kid again, I want to keep it, only if you are up to it." I told her.

She leans closer to me,

"You're serious aren't you?" She asked me.

"Of course" I told her. She smiles. She leans closer to me, our lips inches away. Then she pulls away. I look at her.

"Come on, I have math homework." She told me.

We are working on our homework. I'm working on Spanish, she is still on math.

She groans and slams the book shut. I bite back a laugh.

"Para salir de un problema que debe usar la cabeza." She told me. I looked at her.

"That's the answer; Spanish is one of the easiest langue to learn." She told me.

"Well, I know Irish Gaelic isn't that enough?" I complained.

"How many people here speak Irish Gaelic?" She countered.

"You win his argument but this isn't over, ghrá." I told her. She sat down next to me.

"You're going to kick Brad's ass. Aren't you?" She said. It's like she can read my mind. I act surprise.

"Love, what makes you think that?" I asked.

"Just wondering" She said. I kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry Love," I told her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*next day at school*<strong>_

* * *

><p>"What in bloody sakes is your problem lad?" I yelled at Brad. He was with his hockey friends.<p>

"Speak English Leprechaun." He said.

"I said what… in… bloody… sakes… is… your… problem… lad." I told him slowly. He grew angry.

"Look Irish; I don't what your problem is. But, you should just walk away before I take a beating on your face, since that what she loves most." Brad said.

"Guys, I can take him. I'll catch up with you guys later." Brad said.

He turned to me.

"What you did to her… It was uncalled for! You hurt her! Why would you hurt her?" I yelled

"Speak Fucking English Irish!" Brad yelled. Okay, I know that my accent gets thicker, but seriously?

Brad pushes me into the wall. He pins me against the wall. You think that someone would help me (someone from Glee club) but everyone is in class.

(A/N: I can't believe I'm about to type this…)

"I fucked your girlfriend. I fucked her so hard. She bite me, and struggled against me, it turned me on." He told me. I was growing madder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brad Pov<strong>_

"I fucked your girlfriend. I fucked her so hard. She bite me, and struggled against me, it turned me on." I told him.

He was mad.

_He looks hot when his mad._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damian Pov<strong>_

I punched him in the face. He swing his fist at me, but it hit the wall since I ducked. He glared at me. He swing at me again. I dodged it. I swung at him and hit his jaw. Brad swung at me and his fist hit me in the eye. Soon I was shoved against the wall. I had excepted him to punch me again. But instead… I felt something on my lips.

_Was he __**kissing **__me?_

_WTBH? (What The Bloody Hell?)_

Brad was kissing me hard. I didn't like it. I was confused. Is he gay, or Bi? WTBH?

He pulled away.

"If anyone finds out of this your dead Irish." Brad said. I didn't speak.

"Good." Brad said and left.

What in Bloody sakes just happened?

I didn't go to the class. I waited for the bell to ring.

"Damian!" Lola said. She hugged me. I hugged her back.

"There's a Glee club emergency something happened. We have to go now." Lola took me. She started pulled me to the choir room, then she did a double take.

"Holy shit," Lola said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lola Pov<strong>_

I did a double take.

Damian has a black eye, and his lips are slightly swollen.

How would he have swollen lips and a black eye…?

"Holy shit, you fought Brad didn't you?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Damian! How are you going to hid that from Glee club?" I asked.

"I don't want to hide it. It's like a badge of honor." He told me. I rolled my eyes at him. I kissed him on the cheek.

"I do admit it makes you seem tougher. Where did my sweet Damian go?" I asked.

"I'm still me," Damian said. I nodded. I wrapped my arm around his.

We entered the room.

"Guys, we have some bad news. Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana left New Directions and joined the Trouble tones." Finn says.

Tina burst out crying.

Mercedes was one of the original members, is gone.

* * *

><p>There you go.<p>

_**Review**_

_**Favorite story**_

_**Favorite author**_

_**Story alert **_

_**Author alert**_

_**Lots of love**_

_**~ForeverlivebyMusic **_


	23. dare 4 the Glee Project at WMHS readers

Dare

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi, fellow Glee Project At WMHS<strong>_

_**I have a dare for you.**_

_**The dare is,**_

_**To write a one-shot about the kiss with Brad and Damian. On Damian's reaction,**_

_**On Brads thoughts.**_

_**Anything can happen!**_

_**Good luck to those who participate.**_

_**~ForeverlivebyMusic**_


	24. another Dare

Dare

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi, fellow Glee Project At WMHS reafers<strong>_

_**I have a dare for you.**_

_**The dare is**_

_**what if Damian actally enjpyed the Kiss between him and Brad,**_

_**What if Damian had Kissed Brad back.**_

_**I'd like to know.**_

_**What would Damian's thoughts be?**_

_**What would Brad's thoughts be?**_

_**~ForeverlivebyMusic**_


	25. everyone finds out

**Everyone finds out!**

**A/N: KenePeach ( I think thats how you spell it.) did the dare. Go read it. Please! It was amazing! I made do more dares for you guys... **

**Oh and brad is gay.**

**EITHER WAY... heres chapter...uh... chapter 24 I believe...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sophie is owned by Peace2276**

**Kasey is owned by Venny215**

**Rebeca (Beca) is owned by Redvelvetcr8zy**

**Lola, Nick, Brad is owned by me (Soon the child)!**

**Damian McGinty, Connor McGinty, Cameron Mitchell, Lindsay Pierce, and the other Glee Project people, and Glee cast are real people just that they are in my story too. They own themselves, but I own what happens to them in my story.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Brad Pov<em>**

_I'm such a dumbass. He is as striaght as a stick. But Damn, his so freakin sexy! Lola has to have told him she's pregent by now. So why are they still together? I thought Damian finding out she lost her vigrianty by now. He is suppose to be mad at her. Realize that he belongs with me! STOP this thinking Brad! He's in love with LOLA. He didn't even kiss you back. Damn, why do I have to be gay? Damn McGinty and his perfect ass, lips, eyes, dancing eyebrows, and my god his accent. His perfect and his striaght as a freakin line on line paper._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Damian Pov<em>**

"Love?" I asked Lola walking back from the emegency Glee club meeting,

"Yes?" She asked

"Do I look or act Gay?" I asked her. She raised her eyebrows.

"What gave you that Idea?" She asked me,

"I was just wondering." I told her

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lola Pov<em>**

"I was just wondering." Damian told me. His lips weren't as swollen, I don't want to believe it. I refuse to believe it.

He wouldn't.

He wouldn't.

He would if you pressured him enough.

"Love? Is something wrong?" He asked me. A tear ran down my face, I wiped it away.

"I'm fine, my homormones are all over the place, that's all." I told him. Damian nodded now really believenig me.

"Hey, Damian?" I asked.

"Yes?" Damian said

"I gotta to meet Lindsay for a project. I'll see you later." I told him.

"Ok, i'll see you soon." Damian told me. He kissed my forehead. I nodded, I walked away. I pulled out my phone.

_Meet me in the auditorium.-Lola_

I sent the text and headed to the auditorium.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cameron Pov<strong>_

Lindsay and I were talking. Lindsay is really pretty. She's kind too. Lola and Linds have became good friends. Right when I was about to ask her out, both of our phones go off. Mine was a text from Damo

_dude, we need to talk.- Damian_

"Linds, I gotta run, Damo needs me." I told her. She looks up from her phone.

"Lola needs me too. You don't think..." Lindsay said.

"I don't know."

"Bring Damo to the auditorum in about ten minutes." Linds said and went walked to the auditiorum.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lindsay Pov<em>**

"Lola?" I called out to in the auditorum.

"Lindsay?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. She was sitting in the front row.

"I'm an idiot." Lola said.

"No your not." I reassured her.

"Yes, I am." Lola said.

"No your not. You and Damo will make it through this." I told her,

"That's the problem!" Lola said.

"I don't understand you." I told her.

"I think Damian is cheating on me." Lola said. I looked past Lola's shoulder there should Cameron and Damian. Damian had his eyes so wide you'd think they fall out.

"That's not tr-"

"His lips were swollen, not as if someone punched him swollen, like someone was kissing him, hard. Then he seemed distance today. He won't look at me for more than a second. It's sorta hard to think other wise." Lola said, she had a tear forming in the corner of her eyes.

"What?" I said. I knew Damo would never cheat on Lola but somethin Fishy is going on. Cameron motioned me to leave.

"I'll be back." I told her. I saw Damian jogging to her.

Cameron pulled me away.

"Lindsay will you go on a date with me?" Cameron asked me.

"Of course!" I said throwing my arms around him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damian Pov<strong>_

I jogged to her.

She thought I was cheating on her. Well...I guess with the evidence against me she'd think that.

"Lola." I said, She didn't respond.

"Lola." I said again. I stood in front of her. I sat next to her. I lifted her chin up. I kissed her passionatley. She kissed me back. I pulled away slowly.

"I would never ever cheat on you. You and the baby, are who I love. No one else." I told her looking in her eyes,

"I'm sorry Damian. It's just... I thought the worst." Lola said. I held her hand.

"It's okay love." I told her.

We walked out of the audtitorum.

***next day***

"Hey leprechaun" Brad said. He has something on his nose, his jaw has a purple bruise, I was satised. I sent a meassage that no one is to hurt my Lola.

Brad pushed me against the locker. I got up. I felt like I was being yanked backwards. I turned and saw Brad. I assume he's going to threating me again about the kiss. I've been trying to forget it personally.

"If any one finds out..." Brad said. Soon there was a pain in my jaw. I fell to the floor.

"BRAD!" Someone yelled.

"How dare you?" Lola yelled at him.

"It's okay, love." I told her.

"No, it's not! Hasn't he hurt us both enough? What the hell is your problem?" Lola asked, the last part was directed to Brad.

"Taylor. You are asking for it." Brad growled. I jumped in front of Lola.

"Don't worry Leprechaun-"

"What did I tell you about calling him a leprechaun in front of me." Lola said, he igorned her.

"Like I was saying, Don't worry Leprechaun, I don't hit pregent women." Brad said. He looked at me with longing and...is that lust? I'm going to forget that now.

I saw Brad walk away. I also saw a oranage afro but I paid atteion to Lola.

"Holy shit." Lola said. She must've saw the look Brad gave me.

We walked into class. The teacher began class.

"Why did you curse in the hallway?" I asked her.

She looked at me. She mouthed 'Brad is Bisexual.' She said, I nodded.

"Mr. McGinty, Miss. Taylor what are you two agreeing about?" The math teacher asks us,

"That you miscaulated the anwser. x is actaully zero point 10." Lola said.

"Ah, good eye Miss. Taylor I was wondering if people actually paying attetions. Kudos to you two." The teacher began to fix his mistake. I look at her paper. It's blank.

"How'd you do that?" I asked her

"I don't know!" She whispered. "I just said a random number. I'm freaking myself out," Lola said.

We headed on our way to lunch.

People were muttering something, and looking at us. I held Lola's hand.

"Sup, baby mama, papa." A cold substance hit me. I looked at Lola. She was scared.

"Jewfro." Was all she said, I understood.

The orange haired afro guy hear us and Brad and told everyone.

* * *

><p>You know what to do...<p>

Lots of love.

~ForeverlivebyMusic


	26. Partyagain!

Chapter 25 or 26 (A/N: I lost count…)

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! We are close to 30 reviews! READ THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE! IT'S IMPORTANT!

Disclaimer: **Sophie is owned by Peace2276**

**Kasey is owned by Venny215**

**Rebeca (Beca) is owned by Redvelvetcr8zy**

**Lola, Nick, Brad is owned by me (Soon the child)!**

**Damian McGinty, Connor McGinty, Cameron Mitchell, Lindsay Pierce, and the other Glee Project people, and Glee cast are real people just that they are in my story too. They own themselves, but I own what happens to them in my story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sophie Pov <strong>_

"Have you seen Beca?" I asked everyone one at the glee club table at lunch. Everyone shook their heads.

"Kind of thinking about it, I haven't seen Puck either." Finn said.

* * *

><p>*******************<em><strong>Meanwhile***********************<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beca Pov<strong>_

I'm sitting in the Indian Principals office.

_Surprise, Surprise_

This time, Puck is with me.

"Rebeca, what you done are…is too just horrible for words." The Indian dude said.

"Quinn slushied Sophie, she had it coming. All Puck here did was slushy her with me. I was the one, who because of me she might have to get another nose job." I said.

"Rebeca, I am disappointed in you! I expected great things from you." He said…I think. _I swear first that McGinty kid now this Principal. I need to find subtitles for these people_… _either way, what was he expecting? _

"Noah, you have a detention for participating in Quinn's _mishap._ Rebeca you are suspended for a week." He said. He dismissed us.

"A whole _**week**_ off school? AWESOME!" I said. Puck smiled at me.

"You are just pure Badasses girl." Puck said and kissed me. I pulled away slightly.

"You know it" I said, right before he kissed me again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sophie Pov<strong>_

"It's Friday, and I have nothing to do." I said to myself. My parents are out of town… an Idea popped in my head. I pulled out my phone.

_Party time!_

_Where: my house._

_Time: whenever U can_

_Why" Beca's late 'Welcome to WMHS' party!_

I sent the text.

Lola said: _can't knowing Noah and Beca there __**will **__be liquor, maybe next time._

Everyone else said: _I'll be there!_

I put my phone away and walked out to the parking lot, I saw Beca.

"Come on Hippy! Let's go Party!" She yelled.

"Coming" I said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damian Pov<strong>_

"Well if you're not going, I'm not going." I said to Lola.

"Damian. Go and have some fun." Lola said.

"But-"

"Damian, go. I'll be fine." Lola told me. I let out a deep breath.

"Fine," I said. Lola smiled. She kissed my cheek.

"Later Damian. Oh and No Driving!" Lola said.

"I promise." I tell her. She smiled at me. Her smile left her face. I see where she is looking. Soon a boy with an orange Afro came up before us.

"So Lola, how far along are you?" He asked.

"Why should I tell you? You'll just blab it to everyone in this school." Lola said.

"It's for the school newspaper. Headliner actually. _This just in… Lola Taylor, Brad's ex, was knocked up by one Leprechaun?_" The boy with the orange hair said.

"Haven't you mess with me enough already?" Lola asked.

"Are you going to keep it?" The orange hair boy said ignoring her.

"Israel, leave me alone." Lola said.

"No, I need this for the school news paper." Israel said.

"She said leave her alone." I said now, Israel looked at me. He looked a bit…_scared?_

"Sure thing" Israel said and walked away. I raised an eyebrow. I turned to Lola.

"Am I scary?" I asked her.

"You aren't scary. A bit intimidating with your piercing blue eyes, but that's about it." Lola said. I gave her a look.

"Oh, but your eyes are amazing." Lola added. I smiled lightly.

"Bye Damian." Lola said.

"Bye Lola." I said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kurt's Pov<strong>_

Rachel is the 'Needy girl' drunk

Brittany is the 'Stripper Drunk'

Beca is the 'Psycho' drunk

Puck is unaffected by the drinking.

Sophie is the 'Happy/Hyper' drunk

Connor is the 'truth drunk'

Kasey… she's not drunk enough to tell yet, oh wait… she the 'whatever drunk.'

Santana is the 'Crying' drunk

Hannah, Mercedes, and Tina are the 'happy' drunks.

Samuel is the 'make out' drunk, so is Marissa.

Matheus is the 'Dancing' drunk

Mike is the 'singing badly' drunk

Blaine is the 'Woo' drunk.

Damian… he seems fine. So its true that Irish people can hold their liquor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An hour later<strong>_

* * *

><p>Beca and Puck disappeared.<p>

Conner tells Kasey something.

Damian is a 'Happy Leprechaun' drunk.

It pays to be sober.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kasey Pov<strong>_

Conner and I are hanging out. We are both drinking. Conner leans in closer to me.

"I like you." He slurs

"I like you to, you're a cool friend." I say, I slur too, just not as much.

"No, I _like_ you." Conner says. I was confused.

"I want us to start going out." Conner says.

"We are out silly." I said.

"No, I mean…I guess we are… that's not what I mean…I mean… I want you to be my girlfriend." Conner says. I blush.

"Are ya asking me out?" I asked.

"I guess I am." Conner says.

"Then the answer is yes." I said. Conner smiled widely. Then he did something I did not expect. He kissed me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damian Pov<strong>_

_There's a Stanger in my bed_

I woke up and saw someone I didn't recognize on the bed with me. I looked to see if I had my clothes on. I did. Thank the lord.

_There's a pounding in my head _

There was a pounding in my head. I groan. I put my hand to my head.

_Glitter all over the room_

I looked around the room and saw glitter everywhere. I raise an eyebrow. Wait…this reminds me of something.

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

I look out the window. There were pink flamingos in the pool. I heard this somewhere before…

_I smell like a mini-bar _

I took a whiff of my shirt. I smelled like liquor. A lot of liquor.

_Dj's passed out in the yard_

I looked out the window once more Blaine was passed out in the backyard, wasn't he the Dj?

_Barbie's on the barbeque _

I did a double take; there were dolls on the barbeque.

_What in bloody hell? _

_Is this a hickey or a bruise?_

I went downstairs. I saw Kasey pacing.

"Damo, I got a question for ya. Is this a hickey or a bruise?" She asked. I took a closer look.

"A hickey." I said. My head began to hurt again.

_Pictures of last night ended up online_

Kurt is on the laptop.

"Damo, look at this." Kurt said. I looked at the **_bright_** screen. I see a picture of Brittany acting like a stripper, with all the guys around her…including me. _Shit_

_We're screwed oh well_

I shrugged it off, my head hurts too much to think.

_It's a blackout blur, but I'm pretty sure it ruled damn_

I can't remember anything from last night. I entered the kitchen. I saw Lola there.

"Hey Damian." Lola said. Wait… Lola's here.

"Damian, I take it you don't remember? You drunk dialed me. You told me that you need me here." Lola said. I began to think. Nope it's still a blur.

"I'm sort of glad you did. A party filled with drunks, to a sober person looks like a crazy ward. Don't worry; I'm not mad about Brittany's _show._" Lola said.

"Hey guys, did you notice the house is like in _**Last Friday night**_ by Katy Perry?" Sophie asked as she came in the room.

"That's where I recognize the setting now." I said.

"Where are Beca and Noah?" Lola asked

"I have no clue." Sophie said. She took two Advil pills. Sophie handed me some too.

Sophie's phone went off. I moved my hands to my ears.

"Turn it off." I yelled. Sophie put the phone on speaker phone.

"Hi Soph. It's Beca, um… we sort of need you to pick me up from the police station, and Puckerman is here too." Beca said.

"Beca, I can't drive." Sophie said.

"Ask the person closest to you then." Beca said.

"Damian, can you take me to go pick up the two in Jail?" Sophie asked me.

"C'mon Irish! Don't leave me here! If you do I'll go to jail for hurting a Cop!" Beca yelled. Lola smiled.

"Fine, but only if ya stop being so loud." I said.

"Okay!" Sophie said and hung up the phone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*on the drive back from the police station*<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So…Beca what did you do to get arrested?" Sophie asked.<p>

"Puckerman and me toilet papered the school, mostly Sue's office. Sue found out and called the cops." Beca said.

"You enjoy pushing Coach Sylvester's buttons don't you?" I asked.

"Hell Ya!" Beca shouted. I winched at the loudest.

"Sorry…I forgot you're still hung-over…how much did you drink?" Beca asked me.

"Um…."I trailed off. I don't really know how much I drank.

"He was on a roll. He had a drink off with Puck, and he won! That was about 18 shots right there!" Sophie said. "But then he couldn't speak English right. It sounded like a foreign language." Sophie added.

"Sorry about that." I said. Sophie raised an eyebrow

"He said sorry Soph." Puck said.

"Oh, don't worry; Lola and Kasey were able to translate." Sophie said. We got to the house. Someone was missing.

"Where's Lola?" I asked.

"She had some lower back pains so she went home. Now stop yelling Damo." Connor said.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Damian, just go, she needs you right now." Finn said. I nodded and left the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here is a DARE for you write what <strong>**YOU ****think happened at the party. Remember ****EVERYONE ****is drunk expect Kurt.**_

_**Sophie's Pov**_

_**Connor's Pov**_

_**Beca's Pov**_

_**And**_

**_Damian's Pov_ **

_**Review!**_

_**~ForeverlivebyMusic**_


	27. Uh Guys my water just broke

**U SHOULD BE DANCING IN HAPPINESS!**

**Thank my friends who would not stop bugging me about this. *cough*Meghan*Cough***

**I couldn't write it with Rory, too many changes happened, example Mrs. Pierce will have to find out, and Rory would have to go back to Ireland, so he can't take care of the baby. I can't do that. Oh, well. Thank you for the votes! You find out the winner today!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lola Pov<em>**

The pain began to subside. Stupid Brad….well…Damn, I still can't believe his homosexual. Why in god's name did he rape me? I will never understand a boys mind. Soon there was a knock at the door. I looked at the hall way mirror as I passed by it. I saw my stomach showing, to anyone who even glances at me, they can tell I'm pregnant. I have been avoiding my mother like a plague. Thank god she got a meeting in New Mexico. I opened the door. I saw a blue eyed boy. The boy whose life will go downhill, especially when the baby comes. Damian stood at the doorway. Worry filled his eyes. Damian has been worried about me, and the baby, a lot lately.

"Ghra, what's wrong? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Damian asked stepping into my house, wrapping his arms around me. I was enveloped in his warmth. When I was in his arms everything felt alright.

"I'm fine Damian. Just some pains." I reassured him. Damian released me from the hug. Damian's eyes drifted to my stomach. 5 and half months have passed. 5 ½ months since Damian got a job to help out with the bills. I currently work at 'Sheet's N' Things', While Damian works at Wal*Mart since they (Sheet's N' Things') let him go because Howard Bamboo couldn't understand one word that came out of Damian's mouth. I tried to not laugh when he told me this because he seemed sad. It had broken my heart, so I had told him that his accent was the sexiest thing in the world. He seemed to perk up at that. 3 and half months left before the baby comes. Before everything I do involves the baby. Damian came in the house. I hugged him again. He hugs me back quickly.

"What's this for?" He asks. I buried my face in his chest.

"For not leaving me alone to go through all this by myself." I told him, it came out a bit muffled. Damian kissed my forehead.

"I'll never leave you alone." Damian said. My front door opened.

"Honey! I'm home early!" Mom dropped her bags when she saw me and Damian. "HOW COULD YOU?" She screamed. Her head completely red with anger, her blonde hair was in a messy bun. She stomped over to us. She yanked my shirt up so she could see my stomach. She was quiet. Her face was full of rage, and right now…her eyes burned with so much rage, there was more fire in her eyes than in the pits of Hell. "YOU! You did this to her! It's your fault! You, you, you, you…." My mom wasn't even speaking real noises anymore. I grabbed Damian's hand. Damian knew it wasn't his fault, but he was so terrified of my mother that he believes it was his fault.

"Mom-"

"Don't 'Mom' me! I don't know who you are! You are not my daughter. My daughter would never open up her legs to someone before marriage! I disown you!" Mom yelled. "You have 15 minutes." She said. I froze. It happened.

"Hurry up or I will burn you like a witch." Mother said. I hurried to my former. I find a duffel bag. Damian comes up behind me. I grab the stuff that I really need coats, clothes, shoes, school supplies. Damian helped me too. Before I knew it, I was outside. When I realized I forgot something.

"Shit." I whispered, tears stinging my eyes. Damian took my hand.

"I forgot the picture-" I couldn't speak anymore. Damian smiled at me. He pulled something out of his coat pocket. It was folded in half. He opened it and handed it to me. It was the photo of us smiling at the camera in front of the paintball arena, Cameron took the picture. Damian also pulled out her phone I-pod, and both the chargers. Damian smiled at me.

"I thought you'd need these eventually." Damian said shyly. I took his hand in mine. I tiptoed and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Thank you." I told him. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Now what?" I asked him.

"Now, you come live with me." Damian said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Months later 3 and a half to be precise<em>**

* * *

><p>Damian's mom let me stay in her home.<p>

So months flew pass us and everyone in glee. They months pass by quickly, the baby's kicked, Damian was there with me when it happened. We know that…well get this….it's twins. We know one of them is a girl, and one a boy. Names would pop up randomly when we were with the Glee club.

"How about Sheryl?"

"Joey"

"Penny"

"Chris"

"Rose"

"Damian Jr!"

"Ha-ha, no." Damian added after that one.

"Gloria"

"Kyle"

"Rainbow!" I'll let you guess who said that….starts with a So and ends with an Phie

"Bobby."

"Lucille"

"Luis"

"Kylee"

"Harry"

"Kelly"

"Uh, guys. We have a problem." I said. Everyone turned towards me. "My water just broke." I said. The next minute happened in a blur. Everything happened so quickly, and I HAVIN A BABY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

"My girlfriend is in labor, we need a doctor." Damian said. The nurse had me in a wheel chair and took me to a room. Damian disappeared.

"Da-Damian!"

"He'll be right here Miss. Just stay calm." The lady said. I think she was the doctor. So Damian appeared by my side.

"It's okay Ghra, I'm right here." Damian told me. Pain shot through me.

"SHIT!" I screamed. The little one is trying to come out. Damian seemed to be panicking on the inside.

"Deep breaths and push." Damian said, unsure of what else to say. I did as he told me to. Cuss words flowing freely from my mouth. Ranging from 'God damn it' to 'Fuck' to 'Mother Fucker' to 'Holy shit' to well you get the Idea. I pushed. I'm pretty sure since I was squeezing so hard that I could have broken Damian's hand. I heard him tell me that he loves me, and to push. I pushed. Finally a crying filled the room. I let out a breath.

"Oh, thank go- MOTHER FUCKER!" I yelled as another contraction came over me, now the other one wanted out. God Damn it! Can't I get a break? This went on for what seemed like forever. Soon the baby was out too. I eased my grip on Damians hand, he seemed relieved at this. He kissed me on the lips quickly.

"You did great Ghra. I love you." Damian told me.

"I love you Damian Joseph McGinty Jr." I told him.

"And I love you Lola Marie Taylor." Damian told me giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Here are your children." The nurse told us. She handed Damian the Boy, and handed me the girl.

"The Girl was born first by 1 hour exactly on the dot." The nurse said. I nodded. I looked down at my baby girl. Our baby girl, while Damian held our baby boy. The baby girl opened her eyes. She had my brown eyes. Damian couldn't breathe.

"She has your eyes." Damian said, smiling. Soon the Boy opened his eyes too, he had my eyes too, thank the lord. It would have been hard to explain about the Emerald green eyes…

"Avery." Damian said. I gave him a puzzled look.

"Avery, can her name by Avery?" Damian asked. I thought about the name. I liked it. Avery Taylor…Avery McGinty. I like the ring to that. I nodded.

"Avery McGinty." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Aiden." I told him.

"Aiden Taylor or McGinty?" He asked.

"McGinty." I said. Damian smiled at Aiden and Avery. I smiled and looked at our kids. I felt a tear fall down my cheek; I looked over to Damian, A tear fell down his too. He turned towards me, he kissed me softly. I could already hear the kids shouting 'Ew'.

* * *

><p>The Glee Club filled the room.<p>

"So where are they? Where are my God Children?" Sophie asked.

"Ya, where are the two little lassie and lad?" Kasey asked.

"Come on! I want to see them! Please!" Beca said. Everyone gasped. Beca NEVER said please.

"Over here." Damian and I lead them to the two sleeping angles.

Aw's filled the room.

"They are so cute!" Rachel said.

"Even my cold heart warms up to these two." Santana said.

"OMG! Little baby half leprechauns! They are so cute! Can they grant wishes too?" Brittany asked. Damian and I looked at each other.

"No Brit, they have to be fully leprechaun and ummm over 14 years old to do that." Kurt said. I mouthed 'Thank you' to Kurt. He said 'Your Welcome'.

"What's their name?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, Come on you can leave e hanging here Cuz'" Cameron said. I laughed.

"The girl is" I began

"Avery McGinty" Damian said, "And the boy is"

"Aiden McGinty." I finished.

"OMG! They are like The 'A' tag team! Or like The 'A' team! OMG Did you see what I did there? That's so funny!" Sophie said. Sam smiled at Sophie and kissed her forehead. God, I swear they are made for each other.

So now it's official.

New Directions and Lima, Ohio:

Welcome The 'A' Team.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go!<strong>

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review and tell me your favorite part!**

**Lots of love**

**~Foreverlivebymusic.**


End file.
